Dimensional Heroes: Ultimate
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The prophecy long foretold has finally come to pass. The time for the 15 groups to face the ultimate evil...has finally come.
1. Prologue: Gathering

There can be no life with order. Light, Darkness… there must be balance in the universe. Such is the mission of the Color Gods. 22 celestial bodies who govern their own separate universes, and preserve the very fabric of existence.

But the multiverse is on the brink of collapse.

Even now, countless worlds fall to rays of light, and their inhabitants are seemingly erased from existence itself.

But what is the cause of this sudden apocalypse? To know why this has happened, we must first go back…

12 hours ago….

A blaster was pointed to the sky as the view was shifted to a familiar face.

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox Mccloud declared as he and the many fighters gathered together under the banner of the Smash Bros tournament. With all the fighters, Past, Present and Future gathered, it was supposed to be the Ultimate tournament for the ages. Or so they thought.

The fighters started out off a cliff into the open sea. Out on the horizon there floated dozens upon thousands of Master Hands, all being guided by a strange entity, a brilliant orb of light covered in multicolored glittering wings and glowing with radiance.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." Marth said.

"Stow your fear, It's now or never!" Zelda declared.

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Pit said.

Suddenly before all the fighters eyes, the Master Hands started to rip apart, shedding their gloves to become pure energy. They all began to gather at the point of the mysterious entity.

Shulk looked up as he saw a vision of the fighters being erased by the beams of light before quickly turning to them.

But it was too late for Shulk to say anything. In an instant, as all the Master Hands were absorbed, thousands of beams of light shot out from the point where the entity was, and showered all over the fighters.

None of the fighters could do anything to defend themselves as the beams hit every single one of them. The fighters and their countless stories came to an end as light consumed every last one of them.

All but Kirby as he was seen flying away on his warp star and poofed away just before the beams could reach him.

Without a trace of mercy, the beams continued to consume more and more of the universes.

"I can't believe it...everything...gone." Hope said.

"Hope...I feel the same since we all lost good members but...we have bigger things to worry about." Jexi said as the lights chased the Galaxy King.

"Anna, set a course for the Trade Gate, it's our only hope right now!" Ace said.

"No go. The closest gate is already gone." Anna said.

"Don't worry...we have a way. Speed up the warp generator!" Jexi shouted.

"On it!" Franky said.

"Azura...everyone." Ace said.

"I want everyone to be okay too. But we need to escape now so we can come back for them." Jexi said.

"He's right. There's not much we can do now. We have to get out of here!" Genis said.

"Genis…" Colette said.

"Hey, I'm worried about Lloyd too, but what else can we do?" Genis asked.

"All we can do right now is fall back and come up with a plan somewhere safe." Emil said.

David came out of the communication room. "Set a course for New World. Quickly!"

"Understood." Anna said.

"We're locked on!" Kazuichi said.

"Punch it!" Jexi shouted as the Galaxy King quickly vanished before the lights could even reach it.

"Hang on to your hats, people! We're about to go for a ride." David said.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" Most of the group yelled as the Galaxy King went at lightspeed.

"How much further to New World?!" Mari called as Meltan held onto her hair for dear life.

"At the rate, we're going, I don't think much farther!" Hope called.

The Galaxy King roared through the Lanes between before coming out of lightspeed in New World, right above Oak Tree Town.

"Ugh...Is everyone okay?" Ace asked.

"Damage report." David said.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Kazuichi asked.

"What's the bad news?" Al asked.

"Well, the good news is we all survived our first warp speed travel. The bad news is…" Kazuichi said as the Galaxy King's engines suddenly cut out. "We overloaded the engines, and we have no power to keep us up."

"Oh, crap..." Hope said as the Galaxy King suddenly fell out of the air, everyone screaming and crashed into the center of town.

"Ow… I'll feel that in the morning." David said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Mari said before pulling out a paper bag.

"At least we escaped those rays but…" Hope said. "Everyone we know… was consumed by those lights. Pit, Sonic, and Mario…"

"Incineroar, buddy…" Indigo held back her tears.

"We can't lose hope yet. We will get them back." Ace said.

Suddenly something knocked on one of the hatches.

"Hey! Jexi, Hope, Ace, David! You guys alive in there?!" A familiar voice called.

"Wait...that sounded like Ty." Jexi said.

"It is master! We saw your ship crash and rushed right over." Zexi shouted.

"Don't worry, we're okay. What about you guys?" Ace asked.

"Same situation as you, chased by bolts of light and ended up here. But first we should get you outta there before we catch up." Connor said. "Ragna, Noel, gimme a hand!"

"Ragna...Noel?" Nu asked.

Suddenly, bullets penetrated the hatch in different spots.

"Okay, Noel, Ragna, rip that door!" Connor said.

"Alright, here goes!" Ragna said as he pushed one of the holes further open. "Noel, a little help?!"

"Right." Noel said as she used the Sword of Izanami and commanded her wing blades to open up the other holes.

They then saw Ty and AJ grab the hatch along with the two others.

"All right, on three, ready?" AJ asked. "1, 2..3! Pull!"

With all their might, the four pulled as the hatch came off, landing in the square.

"Noel, sister!" Nu was the first one to get out of the hatchway, jumping in glee at the sight of Noel.

"Nu!" Noel called out in joy holding her arms out to catch her.

"Heh, nice to see a sibling reunion." Connor said as Chikasu and Harumi came up as David came out. "And there's the family boy."

"Nice to see you too." David said. "Sorry we ended up worrying you guys."

"I'm just glad your safe, big brother." Harumi said. "Me, Mom and Dad."

"My lords! I am glad to see you three safe and sound." Mastemon said as Ace, Spade, and Simon stepped out next.

"Mastemon… if you're here, then does that mean…?" Simon asked

"Yes… even Devaloka wasn't spared." Mastemon said sadly.

"Yeah...right in the middle of a stealing spree too." Jack said.

"What…" Ace said.

"Uh...let's get more into that later. Hope, I knew you would make it out of there alive." Jack said.

"Was there ever any doubt, bro?" Hope asked as he stepped out. "I had a feeling you'd get outta this in one piece too."

"So these are them." A voice said as Kido and the rest of his group walked up.

"I know you." Hope said. "You're Kido Takyua. We exchanged letters when we found Nu. Nice to meet you in person."

"Same to you." Kido said.

"AJ." Altera said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, heh...Hey Altera." AJ said.

"So is this everyone that made it out alive?" Gemini asked.

"Not everyone." Spectra said as he appeared with Spectra Force and the Wanderers.

"There are still refugees arriving to this world but the flow is starting to slow down." Volt said.

"We managed to evacuate the temple before the beams found it. Although we were a little delayed thanks to Victoria." Umbra said appearing with the other high masters and the Freedom Seekers.

"Knowledge has to be protected for future ages." Victoria said.

"By the way… We noticed that you're a few people short." Emijo said.

"Yeah...well...they were all lost to the monster who made the light." Jexi said.

"That's terrible…" Harumi said.

"On my end, Lloyd has been caught in it… Damn it, why him?" David asked.

"It wasn't just Lloyd. Most of the Legendaries were gone too." Tapu Lele said motioning to Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. "The three of us are all that's left among them."

"The Maverick Hunters, Shanoa, Roy, Princess Minerva, Reflet, even Azura were caught as well." Ace said.

"I dunno if Lunala made it out alive, but we lost a lot from Jexi's end." Hope said.

"Hope, we don't need a list." Jexi said.

"I'm just saying." Hope said.

"We got inbound!" Betty said looking through her binoculars. "Another ship has entered New World!"

"Another one?" Hope asked.

"Likely Drake. He said he was guarding some tournament. He must have now just arrived." Umbra said.

"And there's another following not far behind." Betty said.

Per Betty's scouting, two ships flew beside one another as they landed. The first one opened to reveal Drake and the Dragon's Fang.

"Drake!" Hope said.

"I had a feeling you guys would make it out alive." Gemini said.

"But uh… who's in the other ship?" Erica asked.

"The people we were protecting during the tournament." Maelstrom said as the second ship's doors opened.

"FIEND!" a voice rang out as a man in a purple jumpsuit leaped out of the ship. "Your reign of terror ends here! Now, feel the wrath of-"

He stops when he gets a good look at the gathered group.

"Uh… Who're you?" Ty asked.

"Oh. Well, since you asked...Al! EMO! Battle position!" the man yelled as a copper robot and a pale boy walked out of the ship. The three then formed poses.

"The Greatest of the Auto-Men...Alkaline!"

"The Master of Forbidden Magic...Emo."

"The Hero of the Urban Jungle... Captain Parkour! And together we are…"

"... **TEAM GO-GO!** " the three announced and posed.

"Uh….." Connor said.

"Heh. look at their faces. Our introduction has awed them to silence!" Captain Parkour said.

"Yeah, I don't think it's awe they're silenced by." Emo said rolling his eyes.

"Incredible...a heroic posse of heroic heroes! Truly breathtaking!" Heart posed.

"You would like this." Leonis said sweating.

"Okay…" Ace said sweatdropping.

"You'll have to excuse them, they always do that." a familiar voice said as Princess Twilight and the Mane Six came out.

"Princess Twilight!" Sunset and Starlight cheered.

"Sweet, ya made it out." Natsu said.

"Am...I seeing double?" Al asked.

"It appears so, my friend!" Captain Parkour said, looking at Sci-Twi. "It appears that we have discovered the human versions of the Mane Six!"

"Yeeeah, this isn't weird at all…" Rainbow said looking at her Pony counterpart.

"Ugh...This is gonna get confusing fast. Okay, we'll call the group with the princess by their names but add 2 after it. Sounds easy enough." Natsu said.

"Hey, you three had better not make us look bad!" another voice said as Eddy walked out.

"Eddy?!" Rainbow asked in shock

"Huh? You know me? HEY BOYS! THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES KNOW US!" Eddy said.

"Rainbow, these three could be from an alternate reality." Ace said.

"I'd have to agree. It looks like them, but...they don't recognize us." Jesse said.

"It would appear so." Double D said appearing. "Apologies, but I'm afraid we don't know you as much as you know us. Perhaps you encountered the three of us from a different reality?"

"Yeah...one better off forgotten. Let's just say that." Zoro said.

"Just like in the classic comic, "Day of the Doppelgangers!" Ed said, joining his friends outside the ship.

"Wow, so this is New World!" a voice said as a child with a yellow star pink shirt and a unique hairstyle came out flanked by five oddly colored and shaped humanoids, and one pure human.

"Steven, be careful! Some of these people look dangerous!" the tall, white one in the ballerina-like outfit said.

"Eh, don't worry, Pearl, these guys are heroes, right? Why else would they be the ones to save the day?" the short, purple-skinned one replied.

"No need to be alarmed ma'am. We're the good guys, same as you." Connor said.

"That boy...He's human and yet something else." Ace said.

"They're gems. A race of sentient crystal like beings." Sam said. "And I'm glad someone shows excitement to the world I helped create."

"Living gems? First I've heard of them." Leviathan said.

"Lemme talk to the kid. I'm great with kids." Connor said approaching the child. "Hey, my names Connor. And you must be…"

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe." the boy smiled.

"Universe, eh? Odd last name. And who are your friends?" Connor asked.

"Oh, yeah! These are…" Steven started before the largest gem cut him off as the three posed like Team Go-Go.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" the large, red one with the afro and visor announced.

"Hey! Posing is our shtick!" Captain Parkour yelled back at the Gems.

"Hold it! Heroes of all shapes and sizes are allowed to pose as long as it shows their true heroism!" Heart said posing.

Captain Parkour is silent for a moment, then hangs his head in shame.

"You speak the truth." CP said. "Crystal Gems, carry on!"

The white gem who went by Pearl bowed. "You'll have to excuse Garnet, let's do this properly shall we?" Pearl cleared her throat. "My name is Pearl. You already know Steven, and this is Amythest, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Steven's good friend, Connie Maheswaran."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Connie waved.

Likewise." Connor tipped his hat.

"Hey, have you already met the other heroes, Steven?" another young voice called out as a boy in a pink and blue striped shirt appeared.

"Whoa… who is that?" Gemini asked.

"I dunno but…. I'm sensing a whole lot of power in his Soul." Maka said.

"Oh, this is Frisk!" Steven said. "He's awesome! He freed an entire race of monsters from being imprisoned!"

"All by himself?!" Ochako gawked.

"Geez, kid must've been tough as nails to go through an entire world of monsters just to free them." Denki said.

"Actually… I didn't really need to be tough or fight at all." Frisk said rubbing his head.

"Eh?" Ejiro asked.

"Oh, the kid's a pacifist. During the UFT, he gave up the match cause he didn't want to fight." Eddy added in.

"A soul who wishes no harm to anyone...it is a commendable action." Kenshin said.

"Indeed." Tsuki said.

"Hey kid, what's up?" a skeleton wearing a blue coat said walking out.

"AAH! Skeleton!" Ace screamed.

"Rude!" A taller one in armor said behind him. "You are speaking to the lazy brother of a Royal Guard in training!"

"Sorry. I just don't have very good memories involving Skeletons." Ace said.

"No problem, human! I, the great Papyrus, forgive you! Now, who are you?"

"Ah! They really are walking talking skeletons!" Brook said. "Oh wait, I'm one too. Yohohoho!"

"I am Ace Neptune, Nephilim and one of three Princes of Devaloka." Ace said as he bowed.

"Name's Sans. My bro Papyrus already introduced himself." the shorter one said. "Hey Alphys, you can bring the others out now, these guys are cool."

Just then, an assortment of monsters appeared from out of the ship.

"Whoa! Check em out!" Hagakure said.

"Greetings, humans." the large royal figure greeted. "I am Asgore, king of Underland."

"I'm Toriel. It is a pleasure." the large female monster in the robes said.

"The name's Undyne!" the marine creature said. "C'mon Alphys, say hello to em."

A small, dinosaur-like monster pokes their head out from behind Undyne; she looks scared.

"Um… hi there…" the monster said.

"Wow, that's uh… quite the assortment of friends you got there, Frisk." Ty said.

"Actually, they're more of a family. But I hope we can be friends!" Frisk said, smiling.

"So...you guys were escaping from that light show after things went to hell, right?" Skull asked.

"Wait, light show? Drake, is that what you warned Twilight about?" yet another voice asked.

Out of the ship, an 18-year-old boy with a cross necklace walked out, followed by what is presumably the rest of the team.

"It seems we all were guided here for one reason or another." an elderly man in white robes said.

"I agree, master. Looks like they all were brought here to the same place." Said a man younger than the first.""

"Oh...my...GOSH!" Rainbow said. "That's Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi! What're they doing here?!"

"Haha! That is an incredible story!" Captain Parkour said. " You see…"

"We went on a vacation to Star Wars, got caught up in a War, and lost one of our friends." Emo said bluntly.

"Whoa… that was incredibly short…" Hope said.

"Well, you want to hear the long version, your gonna have to put aside a few hours." Emo said.

"Uh...maybe it's better if we just head over to our base and get this sorted out." Zexi said.

Later at the Neo-Dimensional heroes base...

"So, you said your name is Mark Anarchy, right?" Hope asked.

"That's right." Mark said. "And you must be Hope the Victor. It's nice to meet you in person."

"Hey, that reminds me, I need to punch you in the face later." a man in red clothing said.

"Me?" Hope asked.

"Hey, it's nothing serious, I just wanted to be the 101st Color Fighter, and then I found out that you took the title first." the scarlet man replied.

"That's why you want to punch him?" Ace asked annoyed.

"That man is a Color Fighter?" Umbra asked.

"Interesting… what style do you practice?" Illuma asked.

"It's one I invented by combining the Basic Style with a martial art I already know. I call it...Nerve Style!" the man announced boldly.

"That's...the lamest name I've ever heard." Blazer said.

"Hey, don't diss Scarlet Fist here! The man's used his style to get us out of more jams than I can count!" Eddy said.

"He even took me down with it, as well as with General Grievous." Anakin said.

"Hey, I see no objections to the name. Plus, Scarlet Fist sounds like a badass name to call yourself." Ty said.

"...Really?" Scarlet asked. "Huh, I just took the name cause I could only afford this outfit."

"Still...what Chrono said was true. 40 percent of all the universes survived while 60 are just...gone." Aelita said.

"Which raises the Million Dollar Question. Who or what did this?" Theo asked.

""Uh...guys…." Ty said as the television flickered as a familiar figure appeared.

"Is that?" Simon asked.

"Alabastar Dark." Jexi said.

"So that's the former king of the Dark Kingdom…." Connor said. "To make a long story short Mark, he's the guy that's been hounding our four friends here."

"I see. I guess he's not the nicest guy then?" Mark asked.

"Attention to all who have survived. Well done. As you are wondering what happened to your universes...it is simple...I have ended all of them!" Alabastar said.

"Alabastar… What have you done…?" Chikasu asked.

"Your universes along with any of the pathetic...lower class parasites that inhabited them...are no more. But worry not...a new world has been formed. One in which I will gladly welcome all of you...as long as you remember...I am your only ruler. Either follow me...or perish. That is the only rule." Alabastar said.

"Alabastar, you fool! What is there to gain from all of this?" Chikasu asked.

"Man, and I thought my big bro was evil!" Eddy said.

"And how the heck did you do all this? We know your curse can't erase all the life in the universe!" Hope said.

"You realize you're yelling at a TV right?" Cobalt asked.

"I think I know." Ace said.

"That thing...the thing we saw erase all the fighters." Jexi said.

"You caught a glimpse of that to?" Mark asked. "I almost mistook it for an angel!"

"Better take a reality check then, because if we don't stop it, THAT is going to be your new god." David said as he clutched Masakado.

"... There's only one true God, sir." Mark replied.

"Ha! You make me laugh. There are a lot of other gods out there, kid. Some are even malicious at heart...which is what my blade is for." David said.

"Well, who do you think made them? And if a god is malicious, it's a safe bet they're actually a demon calling themselves gods." Mark said, his tone becoming more heated.

"Is this guy for real?"

"These kinds of talks are why I don't have faith in gods." David said.

"We do not have time for…" Hope said before he was whacked with a book.

"Knowledge needs no schedule." Victoria said.

"Who is she?" Hope asked.

"This is Victoria. She's the keeper of the temple library and a user of the Book Style." Blazer said.

"Actually, Hope's right, we don't have time for a theological discussion. We'll talk about it later. For now, you can count Team Chronicle in to help you out." Mark said, still glaring at David.

"Okay...but all of our friends are gone." Hope said.

"I don't think they are." Sci-Twi said looking at a device. "To keep Pit from running when we put him in disguise, I put a tracker under one of his wings. Well...it's still transmitting."

"So Alabastar was lying… everyone is still alive!" Gemini said.

"But why?" Mark said. "He's basically won already. Why keep secrets?"

"Maybe he wanted them intact but captured so that thing could use them for something." Ty said.

At that moment, something in Mark's ear buzzes, catching everyone's attention.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hope asked.

"It sounds like a star is coming down or something…" Connor said.

"Uh, guys?" Volta said seeing something fly down from the sky and rocket to the base.

"HEADS UP!" Ty called as the shape crashed through the window and slammed into Frisk as everyone dodged out of the way.

"FRISK! Darn it Barry, watch where you land those things!" Mark yelled at the shape.

"Uh, Mark? It's not Barry…" Frisk said holding a familiar pink puffball.

"What the? Kirby?!" Lemon said.

"Wait. You know that marshmallow?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, Kirby's a good friend of ours from a place called Popstar." Ace said.

"Are you alright, Kirby? What happened?" Sectonia asked checking on him.

Kirby shook his head as he looked around before giving a cheerful "Hi!"

"Good to see you, Kirbs. Man, it's been like forever since we last saw each other." David said.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked crouching down to his level.

"Hey, there's something else coming!" Eddy said, pointing at an orb that makes its way into the room.

"Is this what you were referring to, Mark?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, it's one of Barry's machines." Mark answered as a hologram of Barry Flux appeared.

"Hey everyone, it's nice to see you all in one piece. For those of you who don't know, my name is Barry Flux of the 10th Flux family." the image said.

"Flux? He bears the same last name as me and Heart?!" Kenshin said surprised.

"I didn't know you knew one of the Flux Family, Mark. Is Barry a good guy?" Hope asked.

"It's... complicated. He's a pretty nice guy, but he did threaten to kill some guy named Amadeus, right to the guy's own mother. But I think he's on our side." Mark answered.

"Yes, I am on your side." Barry replies. "Listen up, because I have a few things to say. First, thanks for taking the time to protect the UFT, Drake. I'll pay you as soon as I can, and I promise you'll get a shot at the villains another time."

"So...do you know anything about that thing that eradicated most of the multiverse?" Hope asked.

"It had wings that were different colors, like some angel. And there was a core of light at the center of it." Gemini said.

"It kind of looked more like a seraphim. I didn't get a good look, but I counted...six wings, at least." Leopardmon said.

"You're all talking about Galeem right?" Merlin asked.

"So that's what it was called…" Genis said.

"Ah, yes, Galeem." Barry said. "Can't say I know about it personally, but I do know what Alabastar is using it for. Those beams of light weren't destroyers. They were quantum locks. They froze the Smashers in time, like Tabuu did with the trophies. As for your friends...well, you're not going to like this next part: Alabastar somehow removed their souls from their bodies."

"No way…" David said.

"I know." Barry said. "But it gets worse. Alabastar used Galeem's power to create clones of the Smashers, then tortured the souls, which I have dubbed Spirits, to get them to possess the clones. Alabastar isn't just content to make a new world. He's creating an army to conquer what's left of the Multiverse!"

"That psycho!" Hope said. "He's gone completely insane!"

"Every world has its own laws. He's basically thrown them out the window. He would be free to do anything he wants now that no one can protect the universes." Madoka said.

"Not true, Color Goddess!" Barry replies. "The Azran scroll I found had a little interesting tidbit: If a clone fighter is defeated, then the Spirit inside is freed!"

"Then that means our friends can still be saved. We still have a chance!" Colette said.

"All the more reason to stop Alabastar and save our friends." Ace said.

"And don't forget, Alabastar thinks he's won since he's gotten all of the smashers." Connor said. "Well.. he didn't get all of them."

"Guys...you seem to forget...Kirby isn't the only force of justice here." Jexi said.

"He's right. We still have a few choice words for the guy." David said.

"Indeed we do. I'm ready to finally settle things with him." Chikasu said.

"Settle things…? Dad, you're… You're fighting too?" David asked.

"This whole mess started with me and Gold. With him gone, I'm the only one that can settle things with him." Chikasu said.

"You won't be alone in this, Dad. We'll fight with you… All of us." David said.

*sniff, sniff* Captain Parkour tears up at David's words. "Father and son, fighting together! This is beautiful!" the captain bawls as he blows into a tissue.

"So it falls down to the 15 gathered here to stop this Alabastar and Galeem, is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. it does." Hope said. "The 15 of us are the chosen groups that are to defeat the Ultimate Evil. And that Evil is Galeem and Alabastar. It won't be easy, but if we all work together, I'm confident that we can stop them and fulfill what the Azran wanted us to do. I'm holding on to that one last glimmer of hope, and going to fight with all I've got! Whos with me?!"

"We are!" Mark replies. "I know God will help us! With him on our side... Alabastar has already lost!"

"I'm in too." Connor said. "I've got plenty of reasons to shoot those two, and I've got all these guns."

"Ugh...will you guys knock it off!" Jack shouted. "You keep acting sappy like this...the remainder of the worlds gonna end. So let's just go and save it."

"He's right. We don't have time to lose." David said.

"But...the ship will need repairs." Kazuichi said.

"We don't need a ship." Zexi said as they went to the trade center. "I knew it. One gate is still active. We can enter it and go to this New World."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ty asked. "Let's go kick some ass."

"Wait!" Barry's hologram yelled. "One more thing. Sam, I just want to let you know that the Cross-Worlds have decided to help house the refugees until this mess is over. I'll have some ships pick up some of the refu-"

"Thanks...but I decline." Sam said.

"Decline?" Barry Flux said surprised.

"You see...I have a dream. A world where all races can live in harmony whether in peace or in crisis. If I let all these people just get taken away...it's the same as admitting my dream will never come true." Sam said.

"...Very well." Barry said. "But at the very least, please allow me to send you some supplies. I want to let you know that I'm here to help."

"That much I will allow. Thank you." Sam said. "Also...there are two cities that were recently found. One in the sea...and one in the snow lands. See about getting them up and running as well."

"Consider it done." Barry said. "I'm keeping this communication relay with you so I can send you updates. Contact me when you get your first Spirit. I have something that might help. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Barry." Hope said. "Alright everyone… let's do this." they then phased into the gate as the journey to defeat Galeem begins.

(Cue- Lifelight (English Version): Smash Bros Ultimate)

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying light

On that day, when the sky fell away  
Our world came to an end  
In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?  
Glimmering shadows

Silence grows, in the spaces between  
stretching out beyond time  
Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice  
flickering through the void

These little sparks, cling on to life,  
everyone caught in the struggle,  
And then the storms of change, they fan the flames  
scattering ashes to the wind

Every soul contains a whisper of light  
gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight  
No escape, no greater fate to be made  
In the end, the chains of time will not break

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying light

As fate spins a thread without end,  
new life draws its first breath,  
Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past,  
where destiny holds fast,  
Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand  
everyone caught in the struggle,  
This is the day we finally find our way  
stepping into our tomorrow

Every soul contains a whisper of light  
growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight


	2. Enter the World of Light

(Cue- Overworld/Map Theme- SSBU)

"Whoa…" Sora said, seeing the world as they entered out of the trade gate. "This is…"

"Kinda different." Goofy finished.

"Is that Galeem in the distance?" Ace asked pointing to the seraphic sphere in the distance.

"It appears so, Mr. Neptune!" Captain Parkour said. "Hmm...it appears we have quite a walk ahead of us!"

"We should focus on gathering allies to bolster our forces. We're in no shape to fight it as we are now." David said.

"He's right. We need to gather the 73 fighters that got trapped here." Jexi said.

"Not to mention getting your friend's souls back." Mark added.

"They could be anywhere, so this may take a while, but no pressure." Ace assured. "Let's head down the mountain, shall we?"

"Careful, looks like Galeem laid down a few puppets for us." Ty said.

Up ahead, the group sees someone that looks like Mario, but with a black coloring and glowing red eyes.

"I guess this must be one of those possessed clones." Scarlet said. "Can anyone look into the body and see who it is?"

"Yes." Kido said as he began focusing on the puppet's energy. "It's...a Smoky Progg."

"You mean that enemy from Pikmin?" Eddy asked.

"It's a creature from the same planet as the Pikmin...a strange being with a translucent body." Sci-Twi said.

"Like a ghost?" Hyde asked.

"Something like that." Sci-Twi said.

"A ghost, eh?" CP said. "Emo, you have experience in that field, yes?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll handle it. Anyone want to help? I need cover to get my spells ready." Emo said.

"I've got this. Leave it to me. I'll hold it off." Takeshi said.

Emo and Takeshi then walked up to the clone.

"Hey, you! Smokey!" Emo yelled. "How about you take this guy on?"

The Clone taunted before his body became metal, then shifted back to normal.

"Right, good luck buddy!" Emo said to Takeshi as he ran behind some cover and looked through his book bag of spells.

"(I just need to hold him off until Emo can get his spell ready. Hopefully my dark magic will be enough…)" Takeshi thought as a magic circle appeared below him. "Come forth, O avaricious netherworld, and crush the evil before me... Negative Gate!" he chanted as a dark sphere appeared around the clone, dealing it some damage.

"Good work, Takeshi!" Emo called out. " _Now where is that Lightning Spell Book?"_

"(Still need to buy more time…)" Takeshi said. "O gathering flames of darkness, treat our dear guests to the strains of your terrible song... Bloody Howling!" he said as a pillar of dark flames rose on the clone. The fake Mario then turned his body metal, allowing its body to withstand the flames.

"It's using the Smoky Progg to turn its body to metal!" Oracle said.

"C'mon Emo, where's that spell you've got?!" AJ asked.

"...You guys know a good use for metal?" Emo asked, smirking. "It's an excellent conductor of electricity. **LIGHTNING CLOUD!** "

At that moment, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky, striking the still-metal clone. When the flash fades, the clone is still standing, but on its last legs.

"Yes! Alright Takeshi, as thanks for helping out, I'll let you make the final blow! Wrap it all up!" Emo called out.

"You've got it!" Takeshi said as he glowed a rainbow aura. "O power that lies at the root of all creation, O memory inscribed in ages past, hear my call and arise before me…" Takeshi chanted as red, blue, green, and orange orbs surrounded the clone. "Ancient Catastrophe!"

The clone was then bombarded with a barrage of orbs that exploded on it on contact before it broke apart, releasing the spirit within.

"Dude." Emo said, his eyes wide at Takeshi. "I don't know what book you learned that from, but I want it!"

"The way I saw it, it was as if he was gathering magic of fire, water, wind, and earth, and combining it into a single blast." David said.

"Well, either way we got the Spirit. Let's send it to Barry and see what he has in mind." Mark said, taking the Spirit and holding it up to Barry's orb.

The orb then shoots out a beam of light that digitizes the Spirit and pulls it into the orb. Barry then appears as a hologram.

"Hey guys, great job collecting the first Spirit! Now, you're probably wondering what I have in mind for them." Barry said.

"I'm going to guess trying to restore their bodies is one of them." Sci-Twi said.

"Not exactly, Twilight. Remember, their bodies weren't destroyed, only frozen in time. Until Galeem is defeated, there's no getting them back. So...I decided for the next best thing." Barry said, holding something up in his other hand; a model of a Smoky Progg.

"Are you considering...using them for battle?" Merlin asked.

"Well, they CAN." Barry admitted. "But I'm more interested in having them possess exact replicas of their original bodies. Take this Smoky Progg figure, for instance. When I place the Spirit inside…"

Barry gently places the Spirit inside of the figure, it starts moving just like normal.

"...Ta-Da! One Smoky Progg!" Barry says, displaying it proudly.

"It may not exactly be the same as bringing them back, but it still works." David said. "Especially since I need Tapu Koko and Kyogre in order to restore my power."

"Of course." Barry said. "Also, they can be used for combat like Merlin said, but I'll let you decide which ones to keep and which ones to restore. There are a few villains who have become Spirits, so it wouldn't be safe to restore them all."

"None of that's gonna matter once Galeem's defeated anyway." Sectonia said.

"Besides, even if it comes to it, they won't have a choice in the matter." David said.

"Still though...we may have to fight through them if we want to rescue some of the fighters. Not to mention some of the villains are fighters." Erza said.

"Hey, I'm excited to take anyone on, as long as they're strong!" Goku said.

"We might have a chance at that...look further down the hill." Robin said as they saw a figure wrapped in chains further down. Immediately, they recognized it.

"It's Mario!" Rainbow said.

"Holy Moley, she's right!" Eddy said.

"MARIO, YAY!" Ed said, running down the hill towards the statue.

"Wait...why would Alabastar just...leave the fighters out in the open? Something's not right…" Mark said.

David felt a presence emitting from Mario. "Everyone, be on your guard. I sense something emanating from him."

As Ed gets close to the figure, it starts to glow. Then, it shatters, Mario himself taking its place; however, his eyes are red.

"Stop-a right there!" Mario said, his voice sounding... _off._ "In the name of Lord Alabastar, you will-a surrender!"

"Guess there's only one way to snap him out of it. We're going to have to fight him." Gallantmon said.

"Alright, who wants the plumber?" Moltar asked.

"I'll take em on." AJ said. "Been meaning to get some practice in."

"Don't worry about AJ, Moltar. He's strong. He does have Chopper's abilities after all." Erica said.

"Yeah, and lemme tell ya, they come in pretty handy." AJ said.

"I...I didn't say anything." Moltar said.

"Oh, sorry." Erica said.

"Alright Mario, it's just you and me!" AJ said.

"You heard him Ed, come on back." Mark said as Ed ran back up the hill.

A flash of light suddenly emitted as Mario and AJ were transported to a new stage.

"Final Destination... I figured as much." AJ said getting ready to fight.

(Cue- Airship Theme (SMB 3)- SSBB)

AJ's body glowed different colors as he did a few kicks in the air. "You Wanna win against me?" AJ said before landing on the ground and smirking. "Hope you can adapt quickly enough!"

Mario stood on the other side of the stage as wind blew in his face. He then put Cappy on his head as he assumed a fighting pose. "Let's-a go! For Lord Alabastar!" the plumber yelled as he dashed towards AJ.

READY….. **GO!**

AJ countered Mario's first strike as he fought back with a few strikes and kicks. Mario flipped backwards as he launched a few fireballs his way.

"Guard Point!" AJ said as his body glowed blue and defended against the Fireballs. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Then how about-a this?" Mario countered as he jumped behind AJ and punched him into the air, coins appearing above him.

"Gh… Kung Fu Point!" AJ called going on the offensive in the air and spinning into Mario, striking him from all directions. "Eat this!" he called as he spun into the air. "Howling Cyclone!" he called, knocking Mario sky high with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"WAAAA!" Mario yelled as he flew up into the air. He flew high before hitting a wall before he fell. A mysterious presence then left Mario's body as he got up. "What in the...where am I?" he wondered.

"Guys, I think I fixed him!" AJ called as Final Destination disappeared.

"That's not all!" Oracle buzzed in from Necronomicon. "I'm reading a serious cut down on the clones all over the world. Defeating Mario must've caused his clones to be terminated."

"So the more fighters we free, the less clones we'll have to face." Al said.

"Huh. This is going to be easier than I thought!" Zombie Skater said. "We might even be home for Christmas!"

"It's too early for us to relax, ZS." Connor said. "Mario was only the first fighter registered for Smash. We still have 72 more fighters to set free."

"I'm sensing three more on top of this temple." Kido said.

"Let's get going then." Jexi said as they headed down the path to the temple where they saw three more chained fighters.

"I'm seeing Marth, Sheik...and some little kid." Asta said.

"Oh, you mean-a the Villager." Mario said, following up the temple steps.

"You feeling okay, Mario? You took a bit of a header back there." David said.

"Only my-a pride. I can't-a believe that Alabastar guy was able to control me so easily!" Mario said, looking down to the ground.

"Happens to the best of us." Craniamon said.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, you weren't in control of your actions." Anakin said. "(Which is more than can be said for me.)"

"So, three fighters, three paths." Connor said. "Look's like Galeem and Alabastar wanna cut us off from the other fighters."

"Unfortunately….there's a huge flaw in their plans. They expected only one person...where we can just fight all three at once." Jack said.

Colette sensed something past the Villager. "I feel something… Lloyd's on the other side of that path!"

"Really? How can you tell?" Moltar asked.

"Is it not obvious?" CP said. "It's clear that their bond of love is strong enough to transcend time and space! No simple distance could cut them apart for long!"

"But Colette… If what you're saying is true, then we're going to have to fight Lloyd when we reach him." Omnimon said.

"Actually…" Mark cut in. "I'd like to offer to fight him. You don't have to fight your teammate if you don't want to, Colette."

"Thanks, Mark. But… Lloyd has saved my life hundreds of times while we were on our journey." Colette said. "And now… It's my turn to save his."

"You can do it, Colette!" Marta said.

"First we gotta get by these three." Connor said.

"Leave the Hero King to me." Spade said.

"Spade, with all due respect, I think we should let a spear fighter-" Hope said.

"This isn't some war on his world. Besides...I wouldn't mind battling him." Kenshin said.

"Alright, your funeral, Samurai." Emo said. "Anyone want Ninja Zelda over there?"

"Speed for speed, Princess for Princess. You got this, Linne." AJ said.

"Wait, let me help to! I want to show off my Skate-Boxing!" Zombie Skater said.

"Your call, Linne. Wanna have Zombie Skater back you up?" Hyde asked.

"Alright, just don't get careless." Linne said.

"How do you think I died? Learned my lesson about that a LONG time ago." Skater replied.

"Last is Villager. I heard he's pretty good even though he was a newcomer in the 4th tournament." Connor said.

"How's about we let those Phantom Thieves have some fun? That guy in the Skull mask looks like he's itching for some action." Eddy said.

"Heh...No problem." Skull said. "Okay, Villager kid...I'm gonna send ya flying!"

3-on-3 Battle

Kenshin vs Marth

Linne & Zombie Skater vs. Sheik

Skull vs. Villager

Ready…. **Go!**

Marth charged at Kenshin as he drew his swords quickly blocking with all three of them, quickly countering each strike. "I admit...you have impressive skills Hero King. But...while you will rule a kingdom...I shall become a warlord and rule the entire Warrior Universe!" he said pushing Marth back.

"Don't make me laugh!" the possessed knight said. "That universe belongs to Lord Alabastar...as all universes do!"

"You have been tainted by an evil soul...so...I shall free you. Three Sword Style…" Kenshin said quickly moving past Marth with a flow of cherry blossoms behind his sword as Marth fell. "Cherry Blossom Climax!"

Sheik stayed silent as she threw her needles at Zombie Skater and Linne. Linne looked to block, but Zombie Skater wheeled in front of her and took all the needles for her.

"That won't work on me! I'm already dead! Linne, I'll set her up, and you kick that "Lord Alabastar" crap out of her!"

"Got it." Linne said.

Skater then wheeled towards Sheik, who prepared to stab him with another needle. However, he suddenly vanished, only to reappear behind the ninja and bash his skateboard on her head, disorienting her.

"Now, Linne!" ZS called out.

"Right. Infinite Worth...The Diviner!" Linne called out as she raised her blade into the air and it became coated in light before she spun it around and hit Sheik multiple times, finishing her. "Train harder next time."

"Now... let's get this all wrapped up. Persona!" Skull said ripping off his mask as his Persona emerged. " Blow him away...Captain Kidd!" he shouted as Captain Kidd opened fired on Villager multiple times, dealing massive damage.

Villager then got up, still smiling, as he pulled out a strange figurine. The statue launched like a rocket, heading straight for the Persona!

"No way that's gonna happen." Skull said taking his club and hitting the figurine, turning it around as it went back at Villager. "Eat that!" he said as it hit Villager and exploded, sending the kid flying. "Who's Next?!"

"Alright, we got all three of them!" Gemini said as all three fighters landed.

"Hmm. Feels as though...some sort of battle just occured." Marth said getting back up.

"Yeah, and you got your butt kicked. But you were brainwashed, so I guess it doesn't count on your win-loss record." Emo said, offering the Hero King a hand up.

"I see...then I must say thank you to all of you. Friends both old and new." Marth said.

"We were happy to help, your highness." Spade said.

"So, what now? We know Colette's boyfriend is on Villager's side, but we can't just ignore the other paths. What if there are other friends in different directions?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry. We'll go through every inch of this land if we have to. We're not leaving till we get every fighter on our side." Zexi said before they saw Galeem glowing before sending out three lights as they went to different parts of the land.

"Doesn't seem like Galeem's planning to take chances with us. I'm getting three huge energy readings from all over this land." Sci-Twi said.

"Oh joy, we've got bosses." Emo said flatly. "Guess this Ala-bastard can't be bothered to just get his beatdown over with."

"I have a feeling that the more fighters we free, the more desperate Galeem and Alabastar will get." Hope said.

"Any bead on any of our allies?" Jexi asked.

"For right now...it's not just Pit. I'm also picking up Mega Man's signal too." Sci-Twi said.

"Which way?" Hope asked.

"Coincidentally...in the same direction one of those lights went." Sci-Twi said.

"Hmmm...putting our friend's behind a powerful enemy? That fiend…" CP said.

David could only look on in thought.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked.

"It's nothing. It's just… Galeem and Alabastar… Something seems off about this particular pairing." David said.

"So, you feel it too." Chikasu said. "You're right. Something about all of this just doesn't add up."

"Yeah...same here. This Alabastar guy...he was king of the Dark Kingdom...yet he's teamed up with a being of light. Something about this doesn't make sense." Jack said. "Not unless he had something to gain from it."

"Of course he would have a mindset like that. And of course, all we can do is pick up the pieces as we go along." David said.

Meanwhile, Mark listens in on the conversation.

"(Lord, can you show me what Alabastar is planning? Why would he team up with a being of light?)"

Mark gets no response.

"(So, it's not time for us to know? ...Very well, Lord.)"

"I can hear you, you know." Yoko said.

"You can hear me praying in my head? How?" Mark asked.

"Telepathy. I used to resent this ability, but now that I've grown to accept it, it doesn't seem all that bad." Yoko said. "Listen, Mark. I can see how devoted you are, but no matter how much you pray, the gods aren't going to solve our problems for us. All we can do is believe and faith in each other."

"...Don't misunderstand, I have faith in your abilities. But my power come from my faith. I'm not asking him to solve our problem. But I see your point, it would be a cop-out to rely on God for every little thing. But...he can help."

"Help how? Where was he when everything went to hell, huh?" David asked.

"...Look, David. I'm not sure what kind of gods you've met, but the Lord isn't like that. He doesn't feel love, he IS love. I'm not going to force my religion on you, but listen: sometimes, God uses bad things to do good. I couldn't tell you WHY he let Alabastar do this...but whatever the reason, I trust him, just like I trust you." Mark said.

"That narrow-mindedness of yours… It reminds me of how I once was." David said. "...That is...before reality caught me at my weakest."

"Sorry, Mark. But as much as he wants to have faith in your God as well, personal experiences tell him otherwise." Zelos said.

"Well then…" Mark said. "...I guess...I'll let it go for now."

"In any case, how should we divide ourselves up?" Tapu Lele asked. "Lloyd's in the Villager's path, so we already know we're going that way."

"I have an idea about that...we should split and explore this land on our own paths. Find the fighters and rescue Spirits along the way." Jexi said already departing.

"Hmm… He has split off from us very often ever since the Dark Kingdom attacked him in Cho-Tokyo… I wonder what's eating at him…" David said.

"I'm not sure, I hope he's alright. In any case, I'll head west on Marth's path, anyone else want to come with?" Ace asked.

"As for any martial artists...come with me. I'm going to try and find Ryu." Ranma said.

"I'll go with you." Goku said. "I want to fight this Ryu guy and see how strong he is!"

"We'll go too." Jude said walking with Regal, Tenko, and Mana. "Colette… Make sure you save Lloyd."

"I will." Colette said.

"We'll come too." Emil said as he and Marta walked up to her.

"Hey, Jexi! Wait up!" Scarlet said, chasing after the boy. Moltar then went after his friend, with Team Go-Go not far behind.

"I saw this temple far off to the north east. It's where Pit is...so I'm gonna go there." Aelita said.

"Hope, where will you go?" Ace asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hope asked. "I'm gonna go and find Shulk."

"Hey, can I go with ya?" Eddy asked. "I'd like to help ya be a good friend...you know, like you are now, I'm sure."

"Thanks. My bet is that spiral mountain across the way. But only one way to know." Hope said.

"I'm going to that place Sci-Twi mentioned where Mega is." Connor said. "If he's there...A real gunman's gotta get him."

"Me and Stoplight Eye will go with those Spectra Force guys!" Zombie Skater said. "They seem cool."

"We're going to that forest. There's a power plant there. Maybe a way to get power back to the world." Spectra said.

"Now...I'm going to that castle in the distance." Rainbow said.

"Same here." Sanji said.

"I'd go too, but I'm worried about Tapu Koko and Kyogre." David said.

"I'll look around for them." Mark said. "If they're anywhere, they might be near an ocean. Me and Team Chronicle will see if we can find one."

"Alright. Let me know as soon as you do. I need to re-establish the pacts." David said.

"As for the rest of us...split up how you see fit. We will spread across this world...and gather as many as we can." Drake said.

And so came a great divide, not the bad kind, but one where the heroes would go out and save as many people as they can. The travelling...begins.


	3. Friend in Need! Saving Lloyd!

"This is Oracle. I'm mapping out the entire Overworld so it'll be easier to locate the fighters we're looking for." Oracle said. "Colette, it looks like Lloyd's location is past Captain Falcon and Isabelle's. You'll have to fight them both to get to Lloyd."

"That's why me and Emil are here to help out." Marta said.

"Alright. We'll be counting on you." Genis said. "I'll go as well in case any puppet fighters get any ideas."

"Then let's get moving. Lloyd needs us!" Colette said.

"Right." Emil said. "Kinda takes ya back, doesn't it?"

"It does, actually. When we were journeying to recover the Centurions' Cores." Colette said.

"Yeah, you helped us recover Ventus's core as Genis and Raine helped us recover Ignis's." Marta said.

"And then there was Decus posing as Lloyd to commit horrible acts to try and frame him." Genis said. "Except this time, Lloyd really is an enemy."

"Yeah, that whole time I thought he was the one who murdered my parents, but I no longer see it as that. He's our friend, and we need to help him." Emil said before the four stopped in front of a well-built man in a jumpsuit with a red helmet on his head that had a falcon motif blocking their way.

"I'm guessing this is Captain Falcon." Marta said.

"Yep. I definitely remember this guy from Furious Racing." Genis said. "I really hate to fight the guy who helped us bring down Astro, but it's gotta be done."

"Come on!" Captain Falcon called out in a distorted voice as he did a come on motion with his hand.

"It's him, or us!" Emil said.

(Cue: Sector 1- Brawl Arrangement)

READY….. GO!

"Phoenix Rush!" Emil called out as he did a spin strike in the air that unleashed a flurry of wind blades, hitting the F-Zero champion multiple times. "Demon Fang!" He called out as he dealt a darkness imbued slash.

Captain Falcon blocked Emil's Demon Fang with his shield and then struck back with his Raptor Assault, launching Emil into the air.

"Genis, now! He's Vulnerable!" Marta called.

"Aqua Laser!" Genis called as a blast of water was fired at Captain Falcon.

"Ready?" Marta asked as a magic glyph appeared underneath her. "Prism Sword!" She called as six crystals surrounded Captain Falcon and reflected a laser as hit him multiple times before larger crystal crashed down onto him, finishing him.

VICTORY!

"You still got some learning to do." Genis said.

"Then let's go on to study love!" Marta said.

"Go by yourself!" Emil said in a bit deeper voice.

"What's wrong, Emil? Ratatosk Mode kicking in again?" Genis asked.

"Oh not really, I mean after that entire journey with all of you, I became more confident in myself." Emil said with his eyes still green.

"Ah, I see. Because it kind of sounded like that for a moment there." Genis said.

"But if he still had Ratatosk with him, he wouldn't be here right? Didn't Richter take Ratatosk in so that Emil would come back?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, since Richter decided to guard the door to Niflheim, he took Emil's place so that he could live a normal life." Marta said.

"After all he did to try to turn our world into a demonic realm, that was still pretty noble of him." Genis said as Captain Falcon got back up.

"Ow…" Captain Falcon groaned. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was trying to get into the Blue Falcon to escape Galleem's attack, but I wasn't able to even take off."

"You were possessed by Galeem after that. We had to snap you out of it." Genis said.

"I am...thanks...for showing me your moves!" Captain Falcon said.

"Yep. He's back." Genis said.

"We're currently trying to rescue the other fighters and go stop Alabastar and Galeem, do you want to join us?" Emil asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Captain Falcon said. "But why come here to the race track?"

"Race track?" Emil asked before seeing the track. "Ugh...we went the wrong way."

"It was on the way to the town, so we figured that we may as well." Genis said.

"There's still Isabelle on the way to the town, but...I can sense Samus on the other side of the crossroads." Colette said.

"Hold on, let's take a look at the map for a second." Marta said as she pulled up a copy of it. "Here's where we are. So if we go further up, we'll reach Isabelle."

"Besides… we can leave the other fighters to the others. We just need to get to Lloyd." Colette said.

"And it looks like he's past Isabelle outside of town." Emil said.

"Alright, so if we want to get to Lloyd, we'll have to fight Isabelle first." Genis said.

"Not necessarily. Lloyd is just straight ahead while Isabelle just diverts a little to the right." Colette said.

"She's right. We can keep going straight and battle with Lloyd without facing Isabelle." Emil said.

"We still can't ignore her, though. I'll go for Isabelle in case she tries anything." Genis said.

"Alright, be careful Genis. Captain Falcon will help provide backup for you just in case." Marta said.

"Yes!" Captain Falcon said. "Let's go, Genis!"

"Ready when you are, Captain." Genis said.

Captain Falcon and Genis went together and headed to Isabelle's location, where they saw the assistant to the Villager herself.

"We finally found you, Isabelle." Genis said.

"Hm? And what would you be doing here?" Isabelle asked.

"We're here to stop you from trying to pull any sneak attacks." Genis said.

"You mean...like this!" she said casting a fishing rod as it snagged Genis and sent him flying into the air.

"Oh, now it's on. Air Blade!" Genis said as he fires gusts of wind at Isabelle.

"Open your eyes, Isabelle! This isn't you, Alabastar and Galeem are controlling your mind!" Captain Falcon said.

"I don't think she's gonna listen to us, Captain." Genis said.

"Well then, I hate to do this to her, but… standback, Genis!" Captain Falcon said slamming his fist into his hand.

"W-Wait! Can we talk about this?!" Isabelle asked, but Falcon wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Falcon...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon called out as he pulled back his right arm before delivering a devastating fire punch as a falcon of fire appeared over it as it screeched, and Isabelle was sent flying.

"Ugh… What happened?" Isabelle asked.

"You were under Galeems control." Captain Falcon explained. "You don't have to worry about Villager, he's already been freed."

"Phew… Thank goodness. I was so worried." Isabelle said.

"Isabelle is clear. The rest is up to you, Colette!" Genis called to her.

"Got it. Thanks, Genis." Colette said.

With Isabelle out of the way Collete and the others approached Lloyd's location.

"Lloyd!" Colette called as she headed towards him.

"Watch out!" Emil said as he blocked an incoming sword strike. "Lloyd! Pull yourself together! You aren't the type of person to go down without a fight!"

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." Marta said.

"Lloyd… During the Journey of Regeneration, you saved my life countless times. And now...it's my turn to save yours!" Colette said as she pulled out her chakrams and sprouted her angel wings.

"Saving your life?" Lloyd said brandishing his blades. "I don't recall any of that. All I care about… is destroying those who stand in Lord Alabastar and Galeem's way."

"You're wrong, Lloyd. I know you remember. I'll make you remember!" Colette said.

Colette vs Lloyd

Ready...GO!

(Cue: It can Waver and Fight- Tales of Symphonia)

"For the true rulers… Alabastar and Galeem!" Lloyd said. "You stand against them...and for that you must die! Demon Fang!"

"Ray Thrust!" Colette said. The two attacks canceled each other out.

"Blazing Tempest!" Lloyd called.

"Grand Chariot!" Colette called.

"Sword Rain: Alpha!" Lloyd called.

"Angel Feathers!" Colette called as rings of light flew at Lloyd.

"Amazing… they're matching each other move for move." Isabelle said.

"Yes." Captain Falcon agreed. "But Colette won't get anywhere by playing it safe. She needs to go on the offensive."

"Judgment!" Colette said as rays of light start raining down. "Lloyd, this isn't you! Think about all those moments we spent together, all our moments with everyone on our team! You have to remember!" she said as she continues to block Lloyd's attacks.

"The Lloyd you know is gone! There is only the will of Lord Alabastar!" Lloyd said as he used his Mystic Arte. "Take this! Divine Justice!" he said as he swung down, creating a massive explosion. Miraculously, Colette survived.

"Justice…? Lloyd can't stand that word. He would never spout the things you're saying so openly." Colette said. "As he would say… Don't even start spewing the word 'Justice!'" Colette said as she glowed a rainbow aura. "Thy faithful servant… Ask us for thy blessing… Honor us with the special…" Colette started. "Uh… Oops! I messed up!" she said with a giggle before a multitude of lights start raining down. "Huh?!"

Lloyd was bombarded by the lights before he was knocked unconscious.

VICTORY!

"Lloyd! Are you alright?" Colette asked, helping him up.

"C-Colette?" Lloyd said weakly. "What happened? And why do I feel like I've been tackled by Fulgore?"

"Oh, Lloyd. I was so worried. When Genis and I found out that you were taken by Alabastar, we didn't know what to do…" Colette said.

"Galeem… I remember now. I remember that we saved our world twice before. But, when half the multiverse was wiped out… Who did we really save? Alabastar took advantage of that moment of weakness and I was pulled onto his control." Lloyd said. "You must've saved me. Thanks, Colette."

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd. It was the least I could do after the numerous times you saved me." Colette said.

"Genis, Emil, Marta… I'm sorry if I caused you and everyone else trouble while I was in that state." Lloyd said.

"Hey, no problem." Captain Falcon said. "You're not the only one who got brainwashed. If I had been able to break free sooner, I'd have helped you."

"And now along with Lloyd, we've rescued two other fighters. We're well on our way." Genis said.

"Yeah, I wonder how everyone else is doing." Emil said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Colette said. "Besides, not like anything bad ever happens that often to them."


	4. Enter the Castle! Bowser's Revenge

"Whoa. They don't get any more dark and creepy than that." Rainbow said looking at the castle.

"Yeah. But...you get the feeling it's sort of...familiar?" Sanji asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…I do have some sort of familiar vibe to it." Rainbow said.

"Hello, fellow heroes!" a voice called out behind them. The two turn around and see Sir Saiyan running to join them. "Hm? Weren't there three of you?"

"There was, but Dave was worried about Tapu Koko and Kyogre, so we sent him off about halfway." Sanji said.

"Oh. Well he's in for some trouble. Mark doesn't even know where an ocean is." the knight replied. "Still, I admire the young man's loyalty. So, who do we plan to find here?"

"No clue. We're just going in." Rainbow said.

"But...the map…" Sir Saiyan said.

"She tossed it the moment we got it." Sanji said.

"Hey...part of the adventure is not knowing where to go. Having a map of where everyone is just sort of ruins it." Rainbow said.

"...How you joined the Dimensional Heroes, I'll never know." Sir Saiyan said flatly.

Upon entering the castle, the three found themselves in a large room with a lake of lava.

"Okay...getting some vibes here and…." Rainbow said before they heard roaring. "One big monster."

"Huh? Wait...I...I see someone." Sanji said seeing a figure chained up. "Oh...its...Princess Peach!"

"Ah, I remember this scenario." Sir Saiyan said wistfully. "A princess trapped in the castle of an evil wizard! It appears that this Alabastar has a sense of humor, twisted as it is."

"Help me!" Peach shouted with some spirits in a cage with her.

"Wait...who would go to all the trouble to...Oh….I just realized why this castle looks so familiar." Rainbow said as a large figure jumped down onto the throne. The dust soon cleared as it was revealed to be Bowser.

"A dragon!" Sir Saiyan yelled, drawing his sword and shield. "Well, no questions needed! CHARGE!"

"Hahaha. Welcome to my...Oh son of a...You again? Seriously?" Bowser growled looking at Rainbow while holding the knight back with one hand.

"Hey...Bowser. Bow wow. Been...been awhile." Rainbow said. "Funny...funny seeing you here."

"Wait...you know each other?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"You're joking? That rainbow-haired annoyance ruined my wedding!" Bowser said. "So did the blond guy!"

"Me?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, you! It was cause of you that Big Mom nearly killed me. But now I got Peach and a load of spirits. With their powers...I can establish a new castle here and have a real happy life with Peach." Bowser said laughing.

"Hold on...so you're not under Alabastar's control?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"You kidding? He gave me this castle and a weird light energy. I'm better than ever!" Bowser said.

"Look...let's just save you the embarrassment. Surrender now, give us Peach, and we won't kick your butt." Rainbow said.

"Look, its obvious Bowser is being controlled here. He's just too stupid to realize it." Sanji said.

"I see." Sir Sayian said. "Well...never thought I'd be saving a dragon...but here I am!"

He then jumped back to the others and entered his Golden Knight form. "HAVE AT THEE!"

"Rar!" Bowser roared as he breathed fire at him.

The knight blocked the flames with his shield.

"Lady Rainbow!" he called out. "Go after the princess, it's possible she is under Alabastar's spell as well! Sir Sanji, can you assist me?"

"Yeah...I'm on it." Sanji said running towards Bowser. "Bien Cuit Grill Shot!" Sanji said as his foot ignited, delivering a burning kick to Bowser's face. "Extra Hachis!" he shouted delivering multiple kicks to Bowser.

"Okay Peach...while the boys are busy...let's have a little girl time." Rainbow said, raising her blade as Peach was ready to fight as well as the two went at one another.

"Ow...my face." Bowser groaned, getting up.

"That's not all that will hurt, dragon!" Saiyan declared, pointing his blade at Bowser. "Sword Spirit Blast!"

A blue glowing sword then launched from the blade, striking Bowser in the stomach.

"Ow…" Bowser said clutching his gut. "You...lousy….hehehe. Too bad for you...I haven't even begun to fight!" he shouted grasping the ground as his shell started to get spikier and his teeth sharper as well as his horns as he started to become more monstrous.

"I knew it! He is a dragon!" Sir Saiyan said, looking up at Giga Bowser.

"No, that's Bowser's powered up State, Giga Bowser!" Rainbow said. "Be careful, Sir Saiyan!"

"Hmmm...I have a feeling my ranged attacks won't have much effect now. Sir Sanji, time to get up close and personal!" Sir Saiyan said, charging.

"Damn idiot!" Sanji said running after him.

Giga Bowser simply roared as he swiped his claws at the two knocking them back. He then spotted Rainbow who had just finished with Peach. "Crush...Rainbow...Girl!" he roared charging towards her.

"Whuh oh!" Rainbow said, running and slipping away from Giga Bowser. "Uh, Sir Saiyan? If you're a Saiyan like Goku and Vegeta, can't you go into the other forms like them?!"

"Apologies, Lady Rainbow." the knight said, getting between her and the monster. "But I...am human. But I am also a knight. And a knight…"

His sword starts to glow as he prepares to swing.

"...must protect his allies! Sword Spirit Swing!"

He swings his sword, catching Giga Bowser across the stomach. Due to the earlier attack, it damages his injury, causing much pain.

Bowser was slowly getting back up before Sanji ran at him. "Joue...Shoot!" Sanji said kicking Bowser across the face, sending him crashing into the wall and knocking him out.

"Ouch." Bowser said as the dark energy and the light left his body, reverting him to normal.

"Sorry about that, Big guy." Rainbow said.

"Will you shut up? God, you are the worst of them all." Bowser said.

"I thought Mario was your arch-enemy?" Saiyan asked. "But either way, you are now no longer under Alabastar's control. Will you help us save your fellow Smashers...if not for the Multiverse, then for the sake of revenge?"

"I do hate those two...but there is no way I would ever join forces with you saps." Bowser said.

"How about this? Help us stop them, I promise to stay at least 50 feet away from you when this is all over." Rainbow said. "I won't even speak to you."

"Promise?" Bowser asked.

"I'll even get a paper on it." Rainbow said.

"Well...that is a good offer. Plus my kids are still out there. Fine. I'm in." Bowser said.

"Excellent! Now, before we go, is there any other Smashers in this castle?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"No...it was just me and Peach." Bowser said.

"And a lot of spirits...including one Sectonia would like to see again." Rainbow said, showing Groudon.

"Hmmm? Why would she be happy to see that thing?" Bowser asked.

"Because Groudon is one of her Perfect Links." Rainbow said.

"Ah, I believe I heard mention of that during our New World meeting!" Sir Saiyan remembered. "A partnership with a Pokemon that gives both parties incredible power...and a bond that can't be broken! Truly, a wonderful miracle in the Multiverse."

"Speaking of powers, Sir Saiyan… if you're not a Saiyan, how do you have the abilities of one if you're human?" Rainbow asked.

"I killed one and drank its blood. Why do you ask?" Sir Saiyan asked, smiling.

"Uh...I'm good. Let's just send these spirits to Barry Flux and…." Rainbow said before a column of light erupted from the castle they were in as it struck Galeem's shield, weakening it a bit.

"Good Lord! When we defeat a powerful enemy, the spell protecting Galeem is weakened! We must find the others and relay this information!" Sir Saiyan said. "Sir Sanji, lead the way!"

"You know Yoko and Chrysalis can just use their Telepathy to relay the info, right?" Rainbow asked.

"...I do now." the knight replied. "But Sir Sanji shall still lead us because SOMEONE got rid of the map!"

"Hey...don't you dare disrespect a lady!" Sanji shouted.

"...She's underage, is she not?...You know what? Nevermind." the knight sighed. "(I'm surrounded by weirdos.)"


	5. A Real Street Fighter! Looking for Ryu!

With Ranma and the martial artists, they had headed south where upon arriving in an airport, found themselves transported to a world with a large map of the earth.

"A map of the earth...with points on certain places. It's like the actual Street Fighter fights in the arcade." Tenko said.

"Hold on, I never played those. How does this work? It's some kind of tournament?" Goku asked.

"Something like that, yes." Mana said.

"After an opponent is defeated, we move on to the next stage, then it repeats until reach the end." Jude said.

"He is right about that." a voice said as they saw a Zero Suit Samus puppet fighter approach. "And we're forced to fight here."

"Wait...that voice...Chun Li?" Ranma asked.

"In a way, yes. I wish this was under better circumstances." Chun Li said. "But given who is keeping Ryu captive and holding this fight among street fighters...you already have a good idea who it is."

"Bison." Ranma said.

"But how? Bison's dead!" Jude said.

"The spirits aren't limited to the currently living. Apparently they call upon the spirits of the dead as well...be they good or evil." Chun Li said.

"How despicable." Tenko said as she shook her head.

"Yeah! Some bull keeping Ryu captive like that!" Goku said.

"Bison is a human, actually." Chun Li said, sweatdroping.

"He is? Dammit, I wanted steak!" Goku said.

"Well, Bison isn't exactly human. Or, he was before he got absorbed into his Psycho Power." Regal said.

"Either...way...you'll all have to fight in order to beat him and save Ryu...and I guess us as well." Chun Li said.

"Guess we don't really have a choice in the matter. No hard feelings." Mana said.

"Just don't hold back." Chun Li said as she got in her fighting pose as the two clashed.

(Cue: Chun Li's theme- Marvel vs Capcom 3)

"Hope you don't mind me using a few of your moves, Jude. Cerberus Strike!" Mana called dealing a multitude of punches. "Swallow Dance!" she said as she dealt kicks while rising to the air."

"That's the way!" Ranma said as the puppet broke apart releasing the spirit.

"Nice work." Chun Li said as a path opened up. "Next up is Blanka."

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"He was formerly a human before he was in a plane crash and ended up in the wilderness. He now takes the form of a Beastman." Jude said.

"And guess whose body he has." Chun Li said.

Later, in the Brazil state…

Regal was dodging left and right as Blanka in a DK puppet tried to strike at him.

"Seems like I'm his opponent. Best we not dawdle then." Regal said. "Crescent Moon!" he said as he dealt a kick that resembled a moon crescent. "White Wolf!" he said as he charges before stomping on the ground with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a wolf.

DK's puppet broke apart as Blanka's spirit was free. He growled and grunted at them.

"I'm...just gonna assume he's thanking us." Ranma said.

"What? None of you speak animal? He IS thanking us." Goku said. "You're welcome!"

Next in Russia…

"Okay...you've really gotta cut back on the muscle power stuff." Ranma said as he was dodging the moves of an Incineroar puppet with Zangief's spirit.

"Come on. You no quit on me now. Show me that muscle!" Zangief said.

"Fine...but you asked for it." Ranma said focusing power into his fist. "Dynamic...PUNCH!" he said delivering a fierce blow as the puppet broke apart on contact.

"WHOA! How'd he do that?!" Goku asked, shocked.

"He focused all of his energy into a single punch that would instantly knock out anyone." Jude said.

"It's a move called Dynamic Punch. I learned it...from the punch master." Ranma smirked.

"Hahaha. Well done. But no getting swell head. Next three...Bison's own men. Balrog, Vega and Sagat." Zangief said.

"I never heard of Sagat but Balrog and Vega definitely ring a bell." Ranma said.

"It's probably because Sagat had already left Shadaloo at that point." Jude said.

"Huh. I wonder why…" Goku said. "(Sounds a lot like Vegeta.)"

"Well...let's fight him and ask him." Tenko said.

In the USA, in a boxing ring, Balrog using the puppet of Little Mac was going all out against Tenko. "What's wrong? Not gonna fight back, little girl?"

"Oh...were we fighting? All I saw was some degenerate punching like a maniac. Well...I'll finish this." she said grabbing the boxer's arms before slamming him into the ground, breaking the puppet body. "Didn't anyone teach you not to go so rough on a lady?"

"Ow… point taken…" Balrog said.

"Next up...Vega." Ranma said. "And he uses blades so he's gotta be in a swordsman."

"But it can't be that Marth guy, right?" Goku replied.

"Closest to Vega...gotta be Meta Knight." Ranma said.

"Alright, it's down to us, Goku. Whoever doesn't face Vega will have to fight Ryu." Jude said.

"Wait...what about that Bison guy?" Goku asked.

"There's still Sagat too. And we only have six martial artists. So some of us will have to go twice." Ranma said. "So...I'll take on Sagat for you guys so you can deal with Bison and save Ryu."

"Vega, Sagat, Bison and Ryu. This is not going to be easy." Jude said.

In Spain, Jude was ducking left and right as Vega within Meta Knight kept swinging his sword. "Come now, I have not even broken a sweat. If anything, I would have had better luck with a wonderful woman." Vega said.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Tenko said.

"I haven't even gotten started yet. Beast!" Jude said as he strikes Vega with a blast of energy that resembled a lion's head. "Rising Falcon!" he called as he leaped into the air and dove at Vega.

"This will not end well." Vega said before the impact destroyed his puppet body.

"Nice work." Ranma said. "Now...hopefully I have just about enough of the same."

In India…

Ranma seemed to be matched blow for blow with Sagat who was in a puppet of Ryu.

"So tell me… they say you left Shadaloo...why?" Ranma asked.

"Because I couldn't stand how Bison ran things." Sagat said. "Forcing Ryu to take on the Psycho Power just for the dark Hado."

"So you couldn't stand him in pain. You probably also couldn't stand being so helpless right? I've been there for a long while too. Travelling with these heroes...if I don't keep up with them...I'll get left behind. So...I gotta push my limit!" he said before dealing the final blow on the puppet body shattering it.

"Whoa…" Tenko said.

"I know...I'll have to spar with him when this is over." Goku added.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a tower where a puppet of Ganondorf sat. "Well...this really is a reunion of the unexpected." he said.

"Bison…" Ranma said.

"I'm not sure how things came to be like this...but at least now...I can continue where I left off...and make the world mine." Bison said.

"I don't think so, Bison. This time, we're going to make sure you stay dead." Jude said.

Goku then approached the dictator.

"I'll take you on." the Saiyan said, getting into a fighting position.

"You sure, Goku? Don't you want to save your strength for Ryu?" Jude asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd like to fight Ryu. But…" Goku said, glaring at Bison. "...this guy is no different from Frieza or Cell. Someone who thinks they can walk over innocent people because they think their the strongest. Plus, his name makes me hungry!"

Bison sighed. "Ignorant…"

Goku then suddenly sucker punched Bison in the face.

"Don't get cocky!" Goku yelled. "Take this!"

Goku then fired a Ki Blast point blank into Bison's face, launching the dictator to the edge of the platform. Bison gets up with visible difficulty.

"Grr...why you! Psycho Crusher!" Bison yelled, forming a barrier of energy around himself, then launching himself at the Saiyan. In response, Goku gets into a familiar stance.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!" Goku yelled as he fired his signature attack at the approaching Bison. The two energy attacks met, creating an explosion. When the dust cleared, Goku was still standing while the Ganondorf clone laid on the ground crumbling.

"You..this...this cannot be the end. I will be back. This world belongs to Shadaloo!" Bison said.

"No it doesn't. In fact...until this is over...you're coming with us!" Goku said, catching Bison's Spirit.

"Nice work there...and now looks like we move down to the main event." Ranma said as Ryu was lowered as dark energy surged from him. "Time to get him back."

"You must defeat my Shoryuken if you wish to stand a chance." Ryu said. "But keep in mind...I will not let anyone defeat me here." he said entering his signature fighting stance.

"So...you're Ryu. Ranma, do you want to fight him, or can I?" Goku asked.

"You can take this. You were more eager to fight him than I was." Ranma said.

"Alright. But before we start...Ryu, I hear you have a power besides that Hado. I want you to use it. I want to fight you at your best!" Goku said.

"Are you sure, Goku? He doesn't exactly have full control of it right now." Regal asked.

"That's why it's perfect!" Goku said. "Even if I can't beat it, fighting at his strength should be enough for his love of a fair fight to take over, which should weaken Alabastar's control over him."

"The Power of Nothingness is something you will not see." Ryu said. "Lord Alabastar and Galeem only want the skills I deem the Power of Nothingness obsolete, especially when I have my own strength."

Goku steeled himself. "That's Alabastar and Galeem talking. Time to get them outta your head!"

Goku Vs. Ryu

(Cue: Theme of Ryu- Street Fighter V)

Ready...GO!

"Hadoken!" Ryu said, firing a ball of energy.

Goku backhanded the blast of energy away, then charged Ryu, letting loose a barrage of punches that Ryu blocked with equal speed.

"I know you're in there, Ryu! You've beaten the Hado, you can beat this!" Goku said, managing to get a punch through, which slammed into Ryu's jaw.

"Sh-Shoryuken!" Ryu said doing an uppercut at Goku.

The punch collided with Goku, sending him into the air. Goku then backflipped in the air, landing on the opposite side of the arena.

"I can tell your strong. In that case…" Goku said, powering up into his Super Saiyan form. "I guess I don't need to hold back that much!"

Goku then started charging up another Kamehameha, only to disappear before he launched the attack.

"(Gh! He's going to-)" Ryu thought. But he wasn't able to finish his thought as Goku appeared right in front of him and launched the attack, causing the martial artist to disappear in a flash of light. When the attack dissipates, Ryu falls back to the ground, Alabastar's influence leaving his body.

He got him!" Tenko cheered.

"Ryu! You okay?" Ranma asked.

"My head feels like it was hit by one of Ken's punches, but otherwise...I'm fine." Ryu said as he got up.

"You were more than fine! I felt like I was fighting Krillin while I was fighting you! And he's always fun to spar with." Goku said, offering Ryu a handshake.

"Thank you. I don't remember much...but you seem like an incredible fighter. Hopefully we can fight for real someday." Ryu said.

"I think any of us would welcome that." Ranma said. "We've freed the Street Fighter Spirits trapped here...so our work in this place is done."

"Great!" Goku said. "Now, lets get some steaks! I'm still hungry!"

"(He's still thinking about that?)" Ranma thought, sweatdropping.


	6. Search in the Wild! Saving Link!

"Now this...is something else." Theo said looking out at an area of untamed wildlands.

"It's amazing." Lance said. "So much nature, but no signs of any animals. Drevas does sense a fighter here though."

"Wait...I think I remember this place. It's the ruined Hyrule. A timeline where Ganon completely destroyed it and it laid in ruins for 100 years." Ichiro said.

"You mean the Calamity? I think I've stories about that, the Hero of the Wild went to fight it but was gravely injured and had to be put into a 100 year sleep in order to recover." Tamamo said.

"If that's the case, I have a feeling I know who's here." Theo said. "Link."

"The Hero of Time, or in this incarnation, The Hero of the Wild." Lance said.

"That's right. If anyone is here, it has to be Link." Ichiro said.

"I think I see where he might be." Theo said seeing a tall tower surveying the land.

"The Sheikah Tower." Ichiro said.

"Exactly. Lets go get him back." Theo said.

Theo's group arrived at the Sheikah Tower and saw Link up at the top. "Oh right...climbing." Ichiro said.

"Allow me." Lance said as he stabbed Drevas into the ground, causing roots to pop out underneath them as they carried them to the top.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Thanks, Lance!" Theo said.

"It's no problem." Lance said as they reached the top.

Upon reaching the top, they saw Link in chains standing still. As soon as they arrived, these chains undid themselves as Link opened his eyes and pulled out his Master Sword.

"Link." Tamamo said as she readied her Yata Mirror and Talismans.

"No. I've got this." Theo said summoning his keyblade. "I gotta show I'm a Keyblade warrior too. Even though I only inherited this power… I'm still gonna use it to save Link and the worlds we know!"

Theo vs Link

(Cue: Roundabout- One Minute Melee OST)

READY….GO!

Link and Theo clashed blades as they parried each other strike for strike.

Link pulled back and drew his bow and fired consecutive arrows, ranging from Shock, ice and Bomb.

"Whoa!" Theo said as he moved out of the way. "So you're not just good with a sword, I expected you to be good with bows, too. Makes me wish I had one."

As Link fired another bomb arrow, Theo shielded with his keyblade, which then glowed bright and turned into a large bow and arrow.

"That's more like it!" Theo said as he fires arrows of energy back at Link, some of which arced.

"What happened? His keyblade changed shape when he was thinking of said weapon Link had…" Ichiro said.

"A Keyblade Transformation." Lance said. "I saw Ace do something similar back in the Badlands."

"Keyblade….Sagittarius Mode!" Theo shouted. He then fired a scatter shot as Link evaded, then tossed two Remote Bombs, detonating them when Theo was in range.

Suddenly the ground beneath then cracked as Theo burst up with his keyblade now in drill form. "Virgo Mode!" he said as he charged at Link and delivered a direct hit. "Had enough yet?!"

Link glowed a rainbow aura as he pulled out the Hero Bow and took aim.

"He's grabbing for an Ancient Arrow. Those can destroy anything they hit." Ichiro said.

Link fired and nearly hit Theo directly, but Theo evaded just in time as the arrow explodes on contact with a boulder. "Sorry...but you won't beat me with that!" Theo said changing his weapon again. "Sagittarius mode!" he said loading a Shock Arrow. "This oughta free ya!" he said firing as the arrow made contact, delivering a powerful electric shock.

VICTORY!

"You okay, Link?" Theo asked as Link recovered.

"Fine. Thank you. Are you Jexi's friend?" Link asked.

"Yes, we are here to rescue you and the other fighters before going after Galeem." Lance said.

"I see. Then I will join you." Link said.

"Glad to have you with us." Tamamo said.

"Though...I do sense them in this world too. The Champions." Link said.

"Yes, they were turned into...then again they were already spirits to start with so...let's say pulled into this world." Tamamo said.

"I see." Link said.

"And after everything Jude did to resurrect them, too…" Theo said.

"I don't think you get it yet. If we save them, they can be brought back to life by Barry Flux." Ichiro said. "Not as spirits but as living beings. Or maybe they'll be revived when Galeem falls. Not really sure what the rules are here."

"Either way...we still got a long road ahead of us." Theo said. "We're gonna save everyone here."

"Indeed." Lance said.


	7. Portrait of Troubled Mind! DW vs Inkling

With the teams spread all over the Overworld, it was clear that the others were set on rescuing as many fighters as possible. One of the heroes in particular, Dark Water, had set his sights on one of the newest fighters in the Smash tourney, the Inkling Girl. Going along with him were the main group of the Freedom Seekers, Makoto and Anakin Skywalker. As for now, the group was walking into some sort of city.

"So, Dark Water, was it?" Anakin asked. "Do you mind telling me why you're so interested in this Smasher?"

Dark Water looked back at Anakin and tilted his head.

"He doesn't really talk, Annie." Makoto said.

"Yeah...he really doesn't. From what AJ said, he was some...creation from a lab." Mira said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Anakin said. "Hold on for one second."

Reaching out with the Force, Anakin linked the minds of the group.

" _There. Will this work?"_ Everyone heard Anakin think.

Everyone was linked in mind, but they still didn't hear anything from Dark Water.

"Unbelievable, even his mind is a total blank in thought." Makoto said.

"Huh." Anakin said, cutting off the connection. "Then...how do you communicate?"

"Oh, through body language. He's really good at it." Makoto said.

Dark Water nodded as if to agree with Makoto.

"But why the Inkling girl, out of all the Smashers?" Sahara said.

"Well, Darkie was created with the DNA of an Inkling." Makoto said.

"And an Inkling is…?" Sahara asked.

"They're a race that evolved from squids 10,000 years later on a world where humans went extinct." Skyler said.

"Inklings behave and act much like humans or us. They dress and live like us, and they sometimes compete in these Turf Wars that are really fun to do." Makoto said. "But from what I know about Dark Water… I don't think he started out that way."

Dark Water then thought back to his reveal.

 _Flashback…_

"Fellow minds of the Science world, I have done it!" a scientist from the Squid Research Lab.

Everyone was seated around a table, their eyes facing the scientist at the front of the room.

"No longer are we bound to the theories and specifications of the Inkling Society. With my new advancement in Inkling Research, what we know about the Squid species will change everything! I give you...Dark Water!"

The scientist unveiled a cube like tank with Dark Water in it as he was staring at the scientists around the table.

"Using our research on Inkling Genetic makeup and combining it with gene splicing of Humans and Inkings, i have created a hybrid specimen. It is completely made of Black Ink, able to turn into Squid form, and move and fight like an Inkling, using all the types of weapons we have discovered. It is the perfect machanation of Human and Inkling!" the scientist said.

"With all due respect, doctor," one of the other men supplied. "What of it? What is the point of such a creation?"

"To show the world how wondrous the union of Human and Inkling society might be! Theodore Flux even gave donors to help complete this project, and…"

"Theodore Flux?" one of the scientists asked and turned to said man. "Anything you would like to add to this, Mr. Theodore?"

"Ah yes. The Dark Water Project. Simply put...I haven't been completely honest. As head of the weapons department of All Science Go, I didn't ask for a new being...I asked for a weapon." Theodore said.

"What?!" one of the scientists asked. "Doctor, were you aware of Mr. Flux's intentions?

"Yes, he was very well aware. Why else did I donate so much money? You see people, every day, soldiers die out there in the battlefield. But if this is as success, we will soon eliminate the need for human soldiers." Theodore said.

"Before we blow this out of proportion… perhaps we'd like to insert this...Dark Water… into a Turf War?" one of the scientists asked.

"Yes! That would be perfect to show you what this creation can do! What say you, Theodore?" the creator asked.

"Why, I think that would be a marvelous idea…" Theodore said, grinning evilly. "I've even taken the liberty of recruiting some...volunteers to start one." he said, pressing a button as the roof opened and the floor rose up to look upon a makeshift arena. "That arena is where all new weapons are tested. Today, it will serve as the turf war area."

And so the scientists watched as Dark Water's Black team went up against a Blue team. It was a standard Turf War, the first team to ink the most turf would win.

But the scientists could only watch in horror as Dark Water not only covered turf, but mercilessly tore apart the opposing team, splatting the opposing team repeatedly without end.

"Is...is he supposed to be so...aggressive?" One of the scientists asked.

"I...I don't understand." the doctor said.

"Oh, it's not your fault. Just the black ink you introduced into your creation hard at work." Theodore said.

"Doctor...what monster have you created?" The head scientist said.

After the turf war was over, Dark Water was put back in his cage.

"That monstrosity will not be allowed in the custody of All Science Go's hands!" the head scientist said. "I am sending this project to the Black Fortress where it will never be used for anything like that... _slaughter_ we have just witnessed again." he said to Theodore.

"I see. Well that's a shame. Which reminds me...Doctor...there are some men waiting for you." Theodore said as some police grabbed the doctor.

"What the…? What's the meaning of this?!" the head scientist asked.

"You allowed an illegal creation to be made which goes against the code of morality. That's grounds for imprisonment. Both the creator and the creation." Theodore said.

"Curse you, Theodore Flux! You and your dastardly corporation!" The scientist said as the others were carried away as he laid a hand on Dark Water's cage.

"I will be back for you." Theodore said.

"Sorry little guy… Looks like I screwed up big time. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. But you...there's still hope for you yet." the head scientist said.

Flashback end...

Back in the city, Dark Water explained the entire story to the group with his motions.

"Oh man… had no idea. That's heavy…" Jane said.

"...To think that there are men like Darth Sidious out there…" Anakin said.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that, Darkie." Makoto said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Theodore Flux...I have heard of him before. As memory serves, he's currently the head of the weapons and energy departments of that corporation." Skyler said.

"Dark Water...when this is over, I'm going to find this Theodore Flux and make him pay for what he did to you!" Anakin said, his face darkening. If the others looked closely, they could see a faint dark aura coming off from the Jedi.

"Whoa, Annie, calm down! Your Darth Vader is showing!" Makoto said.

At this, the aura disappears as Anakin calms down.

"You...You're right. I need to get control of myself. Dammit...even after Galen died to save me...I'm still a slave to Sidious!" Anakin said, his head hanging low.

"Anakin…" Sahara said before they saw a captive fighter as Dark Water stared at it. "I think we found the Inkling."

Standing before them was a young girl with orange hair with two pigtails looking like squid tentacles. In her hands was a water gun of some kind loaded with orange ink.

Dark Water manifested his own blaster as he prepared to fight. But then something happened. Multiple copies of the Inkling girl in different colors and outfits appeared, fueled by different Spirits until they matched Dark Water's group in numbers.

"Alabastar must have taken direct control of the clones! He's going on the defensive!" Anakin said, activating his lightsaber.

"No… he set this up. He knew Dark Water was heading for the Inkling, but he set it up so it could be a forte for this… a Turf war." Makoto said. "All of us vs them."

"Well...this won't take long. He made a mistake. They all have different colored ink. In turn...we turn the clones on one another." Skyler said.

"Alright. Dark Water, you take the lead. We'll follow you!" Anakin said.

Dark Water nodded as the team got ready to fight.

Team Battle

Team Dark Water vs Inkling Team

(Cue: Splattack! (Squid Squad)- Splatoon)

READY…..FIGHT!

"Let's start the tactic." Sahara said touching one of the buildings as it fell apart into sand. "Desert Tactics!" she said as the sand morphed into duplicates of the team. "Sandy Dopplegangers!"

Dark Water then made his move and inked a bunch of the clones and then made his move. Since Inked opponents take more damage, Dark Water took advantage and laid the smackdown on a bunch of Inkling clones.

"Everyone, let's go!" Anakin said, following Dark Water.

One of the clones tossed a Splat Bomb at Anakin, who used the Force to redirect it into another clone, destroying it.

Dark Water fended off a few clones before signaling to Makoto.

"Oh, that? Okay, let's do it!" Makoto said.

Dark Water latched on to Makoto with one of his tendrils and threw her at a trio of Inkling clones. In the air, Makoto used her Drive. "Impact!" she called smashing into the trio and splatting them.

"Acid Rush!" Jane shouted hurling acid as a few of the clones as they dissolved on touch. "We've got these guys, Dark Water. Get the original!"

Dark Water nodded as he ran to the Inkling female. The two matched each other in moves before the advantage came to Dark Water when the female tried to submerge herself in ink, but couldn't do it.

Dark Water then understood why Sahara covered the area in sand. An inklings greatest strength is turning into a squid and swimming around in their own ink. But, because sand compacts water, there was no way for the Inklings to escape.

Dark Water knew this was his chance. With his power charged up as he glowed rainbow colored. He took action and deployed his own version of the Killer Wail, buffeting the Inkling girl with a blast of sound before blasting her out of the area with a well placed Charger shot, ending the match.

VICTORY!

The Inkling was soon shaking her head as she looked around at the damage.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anakin asked, looking down at the Inkling.

The Inkling made a sound that said she was okay. She then flashed a smile and thumbs-up at Dark Water.

"I think that's Inkling for "You're pretty good!"" Makoto said.

"So...Inkling...wanna join our little party?" Skyler asked.

The Inkling smiled as it gave a thumbs up.

"I think that's a yes. How does it feel to not be a weapon, and be a member of the custom you were created from?" Makoto asked.

Dark Water couldn't express how he felt, but smiled under his mask. Though he was created, something about his body told him he was an Inkling, and that satisfied him to earn respect from the race that gave him life.

As for Theodore, he didn't know when that man would reappear to try and take him for the purposes of All Science Go, but when the time came for that, he would be ready, and he wouldn't be alone.


	8. Bond Rekindled! David vs Kyogre!

"There's no end to these dang things!" Mark said, slashing at a Dedede clone, destroying it.

Indeed, Team Chronicle had run into some trouble; a mob of clones had ambushed them, with the team fighting them off.

"Damn that Kakarot!" Vegeta said, punching a clone of Palutena. "The one time I need him, and he goes off to fight some human!"

"Focus, Vegeta!" Piccolo said, dueling with a clone of Ganondorf. "We don't have time to worry about Goku!"

Meanwhile, the other members were battling the other clones. Connie was fighting a clone of Lucina, unaware that a clone of Samus was pointing its arm cannon at her. However, Steven notices.

"Connie, look out!" Steven said as he raced over to his friend, just as the clone fired. He was to far away; could he make it?

Connie prepared to block the blast, but a form came from the side and cut the attack before it could reach her.

"Wait...David?" Mark said.

"Sorry I'm late." David said.

"Whew… thanks David." Connie said. "I got a little careless there."

Mark then shot the clone, knocking it down as he got over to David's location.

"Glad to see you, but...what are you doing here? Weren't you with Rainbow's group?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I was, but we got split up." David said.

"I see. Well, we haven't found your Perfect Links yet, but we have found a few other Spirits. Sir Saiyan even said his group found Groudon." Mark said. "That was Sectonia's Link, right?"

"That's right. We captured both Groudon and Kyogre together while we were in Hoenn." David said. "Right after we did, though, their Orbs radiated and boosted our powers."

"Huh, that's interesting." Twilight 2 said.

"Hey, I think we got all the clones!" Issei said, walking up the conversation. "Oh, hi David."

"Hey there. Just thought Lele, Bulu, Fini and I would do a little searching of our own." David said. "Now, we're just wandering this Overworld seeing what Spirits we can free. It gets a little tedious without a clear objective, though."

"Hey, everyone!" a voice said as Rainbow 2 landed. "I think I found that big whale we were looking for!"

"Big whale? That's Kyogre! Where is he?" David asked.

"I saw him near one of those captured fighters. Some kid in a hat." Rainbow2 said. "There was a dragon and some kind of plant monster with him to."

"A Pokemon Trainer… Great…" Tapu Bulu said.

"Oh...great." Mark said. "Well, I'm pretty sure you guys are safe. Even if he captured you, when we break him out of his brainwashing, he should let you go."

"Well, at least we got that going for us." Tapu Fini said.

"Lead the way, Rainbow." David said.

Rainbow led the way as the others went after her.

 _Later…_

The group arrived at a makeshift stadium. In the center of the arena, the corrupted Pokemon Trainer stood, a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well," the Trainer said in his distorted voice. "If it isn't David Ishihara...the champion of Hoenn. Lord Alabastar told me all about you. I take it your here to get your Perfect Link back?"

"If you know that much, then let's not waste any time." David said.

"You heard the man!" Mark added. "Hand over Kyogre and let us purge you of the madman's influence."

"I'm not letting that happen." he said, getting a pokeball in hand. "Go, Squirtle!" he yelled sending out a small blue turtle.

"Whoa...that's a lot of power for a small turtle. I can feel the power!" Issei said.

"That's because the Spirit of Kyogre rests inside this Squirtle. If you want your precious Perfect Link back...your going to have to prove yourself worthy! Defeat all three of my inspirited Pokemon, and Kyogre is yours, with Lord Alabastar's compliments." the trainer replied.

"You can tell him to keep his "compliments,"" David said. "If he really did tell you about me, he'd tell you that I'm not the type to go down without a fight."

"We'll help to!" Connie said.

"I see. Then we're not having a standard Pokemon battle. Very well!" the Trainer said, releasing his other Pokemon. "Entei, Celebi, tear them apart!"

The inspirited Charizard and Ivysaur appeared, preparing for battle.

"(Don't worry, Kyogre… I'm going to save you, no matter what!)" David thought as he got into stance.

Team Battle

David, Connie and Steven vs Pokemon Trainer

READY...GO!

(Cue- Eternity- Blue Dragon)

"Connie, Steven, back David up! Everyone else, stand guard so no clones get near!" Mark said as everyone else ran outside.

"Charizard, Flamethrower! Ivysaur, Bullet Seed! Squirtle, Water Gun!" Pokemon Trainer ordered as the three attacks raced towards the trio. Steven summoned his shield to block the attack and started advancing towards the other side, with David and Connie following close behind.

Connie drew Rose Quartz's sword and slashed into Charizard, and then Ivysaur, slicing through Ivysaur's razor leaf like butter.

"David, Squirtle's yours! Me and Steven will handle the others!" Connie said. David nodded, making a break for the turtle.

"Alright. Go get 'em!" David said.

"Okay Steven, ready?" Connie said as the two stood back to back against Charizard and Ivysaur.

Meanwhile, David made it to the inspirited Squirtle.

"This takes us back, doesn't it, Kyogre?" David asked. "Back in Hoenn, when Sectonia and I went down to the Cave of Origin to stop Archie and Maxie, but we were too late and ended up fighting you. But it's just you and me this time, so come at me with everything you've got!" he said as he fired ice crystals at Squirtle.

The Squirtle retreated into its shell, blocking the ice crystals. He then jumped into the air and fired a hydro pump at David.

"Blizzara!" David called as a gust of icy wind blew. "(I need to watch my mana supply. Without Kyogre, my ice attacks aren't as strong as they normally are.)" He then charged at Kyogre with ice coating his foot. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" he called as he dealt a flurry of icy kicks.

(end song)

The kicks impacted the Squirtle's stomach, launching it across the arena and slamming it into the wall. It then slid down to the floor and dissolved, leaving Kyogre's Spirit behind. The Spirit then floated over to David, entering his body. David's body glowed, and his eye was crystallized again.

" _It's been too long, David."_ He heard Kyogre say. " _Thank you, my friend."_

"Kyogre… I know this is only a temporary measure, but… I'm glad to have you back." David said with a smile. He then turned to Connie and Steven, seeing the Spirits of Entei and Celebi surrounding them. "I see you guys are finished up on your end."

"Uh…" Pokemon Trainer said, sweating. "O-Oh! Look at the time! I really must be going…" he said, turning to run, only to get a fist to the face, courtesy of Mark.

"Geez, did you really have to punch him?" David asked.

"Hey, it was the only way to free him. See?" Mark replied, guestering to the fleeing influence leaving the Trainer.

"Uhg…" the Trainer said, standing up. "What happened?"

"Would you prefer the long version or the short one?" David asked.

"The long one." the Trainer said. "I'm weird like that."

"Alabastar integrated Spirits of Legendary Pokemon into yours and put you under his mind control." David said.

"Speaking of which…" Mark said, as the other members of Team Chronicle brought in the real Pokemon. "We found these three not too far from here. We figured you would want them back."

"Thanks." the Trainer said. "Say… if you don't mind, can I help you guys take down Galeem and Alabastar?"

"Are you sure? It will be dangerous, and I'm not going to babysit you." Vegeta said. "There's a good possibility of death."

"My dream...it's to become the champion. If I wasn't prepared to take risks alongside my Pokemon, I wouldn't be where I am now." he said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said pulling up his map. "Let's see… It looks like Simon Belmont is in the same temple that Pit is in. But it looks pretty far."

"Not to worry! I can teleport us all straight there!" Mark said.

"I appreciate it, but there's a bit of a problem. The temple is blocked by some gates. We'll have to hit the switches to the corresponding gates before we can even get inside." David said.

"Not to worry. With so many of us running about...I doubt it's gonna stay sealed for long." Oracle said over the comm.

"So, on our way to joining up with the Rescue Pit group, we can look for Koko." Tapu Bulu said.

"Okay then! So...where do we start?" Mark asked, pulling out his own map.

"No need to look at the map. I'm picking up their signals. One's in the city, one's in the jungle and the last is near a lake." Oracle said.

"Wasn't Dark Water's group just in the city?" David asked.

"...Well, what are we waiting for? AFTER 'EM, TEAM!" Mark said, charging towards the location of Dark Water's group.

"(Jexi, everyone… I'm sorry. But there's a reason I have to travel alone… The Royal Knights each have their own sense of justice. If justice is subjective to one's views, then what's my dogma? What kind of world do I want to see? Until I find the answers to that, I can't help you against Alabastar and Galeem directly. But I can play my part so that I can help you play yours.)" David thought, heading to one of the other switches.


	9. Rumble in the Jungle!

In the jungles to the west, the werewolf member of Mythos Hearts, Lycan, was seen exploring the jungle while searching for fighters.

"Hmm. Hard to pin down an accurate scent...considering this jungle is crawling with lots of different kinds of wildlife." he said to himself. "I figured I would have better luck in the jungle but...now I'm starting to doubt going alone here."

"Luckily I'm here!" A voice said as Papelne popped up behind him.

"Oh...just the little girl." Lycan said.

"I'm part beast too." Papelne said.

"Yes, but you are still a child. You shouldn't even be here. The jungle isn't the same as some dark dank cave or forest." Lycan said.

Papelne puffed up her cheeks a bit before pulling out her Beastone as she turned into a Lion as she let out a roar.

"And now you are a lion cub. Good for you." Lycan said, his expression unchanged. "I appreciate you trying to show your...ferocity. But this is a place for a real beast. Not someone who...hmm?" Lycan thought looking at a large green button. "Was that there before? Seems...important."

"Well...let's press it and…" Papelne said before Lycan smelled the air.

"What in the….Get away now!" Lycan shouted as a figure jumped down between Papelne and the button. Standing before them was the ape king of the jungle himself...Donkey Kong.

"Ah! A Gorilla!" Papelne said.

"Not a gorilla. Donkey Kong. He was Mario's first rival before becoming the protector of the jungle." Lycan said.

"He wants a fight then." Papelne said.

"He most certainly does." Lycan said. "Stand aside. A battle with an opponent this strong is no place for a mere wolf cub."

"I've faced far bigger and tougher monsters than this ape, so he's no different!" Papelne said brandishing her Claw Gauntlet.

"Don't!" Lycan said as she ran in.

Donkey Kong smirked as he wound up his arms before punching Papelne into a tree. Donkey Kong went to try and finish her quick before Lycan got between them.

"I told you...LET ME HANDLE THIS!" Lycan roared.

"And I've said...BACK OFF!" Papelne roared as silhouettes of various animals and beasts floated behind her.

"I said….Enough!" Lycan said plunging his hand into the tree making a large indent. "You have no experience with beasts but I...I've fought them all my life." he growled looking at Donkey Kong as his teeth grew into fangs.

"Of course I do! Back in my hometown, my people were…" Palpene said.

"I don't care what your people were!" Lycan said. "You are a child...and children should never have to face these monsters." he said calming himself as he slowly approached Donkey Kong. "Your fight is with me, ape. So come at me!"

Donkey Kong hooted as he came charging as Lycan grabbed a punch the large ape hurled at him as he dug into the ground a little. "This is a difference between us. You have to use an item to call upon your primal nature. I got mine from birth!" he said hurling the large ape into the air.

"What the…" Palpene said seeing this feat of strength.

"Wolf's Rising Slash!" Lycan said jumping up as he slashed Donkey Kong with a pair of his own claws. "You...you may call yourself king of the jungle...but...my species...we are the true king of the beasts!" he growled delivering slash after slash before he sent Donkey Kong crashing into the button, pressing it while leaving the big ape unconscious. "Now...you can relax." he said breathing heavily.

"I'm...I'm outta here you big showoff!" Palpene said as she ran off.

"What she thinks of me...doesn't matter. The point was protecting her from the jungle's hidden dangers. Other than the big ape." Lycan said looking his back to see the needles in it. "The button was laced with a trap. Had she pressed it, she would have been hit. I've already seen enough children fall to the dangers of the wild...I won't let another fall victim." Lycan said.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Emo said over the intercom.

"Damn it, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on a solo conversation." Lycan said.

"I was talking about your conversation with the kid. I'm gonna be blunt, you two sounded like a married couple." Emo said.

"That is incredibly ridiculous. She's just a child. I would never be married to someone like her." Lycan said.

"...You know you just jinxed yourself, right?" Emo asked. "Whatever, just get moving."

"Alright. Also...let the others know I just freed the ape known as Donkey Kong." Lycan said.

"Can do, Remus Lupin. Good luck." Emo said.

"My name is Lycan, you little…" Lycan said before the signal cut. "Hello? Hello? Dang little...he's lucky I don't use him as a practice dummy." he said walking off.


	10. Wrath of the Rathalos!

"Are you sure that Koko is on that island?" David said swimming through the water armatized with Tapu Fini.

"Positive! There's no mistaking it! Koko is definitely somewhere on that island!" Tapu Fini said.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go save him!" Tapu Lele said.

"Just be careful, you guys." Oracle said. "I'm getting a really strong reading on that island. Likely one of the Enforcers powering Galeem's shield."

"Roger that, Oracle. We'll keep our guard up." David said.

"Wait, what's that on the shore?" Tapu Bulu asked as they saw someone on the beach. "Wait...isn't that?" he said as they saw Leonis lying unconscious on the beach. "Leonis!"

"What's going on here? I've got a bad feeling about this, guys." David said.

Upon arrival to the beach, they quickly revived him.

"Ah...sorry you had to see me like that." Leonis said.

"What were you doing on this island all by yourself?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Uh...it was a bit of an...accident. I was following Zexi...when I slipped into the river and I guess the current carried me all the way out here." Leonis said.

"Ooh… That's rough. But at least it's better than being attacked by something here." David said.

"That reminds me. Before I passed out...I thought I saw Tails on the island." Leonis said.

"Tails?" Tapu Lele asked. "But...Tails isn't an active fighter. What's he doing here?"

"Hey, I think I know!" Eddy said over the intercom. "I noticed that there were three fighters that didn't get mentioned: the Mii Fighters. Anyone else think that Alabastar replaced them with members of the actual teams?"

"Mii...they aren't mentioned cause they aren't alive. They're mannequins that can be easily controlled. But...if a spirit were to enter them...then they could use them to fight without their actual physical body." Leonis said.

"Actually, it's more like Miis are personal avatars. Okay, we know for a fact that Lloyd took the Swordfighter slot…" David deduced.

"And if I saw Tails...he could be the Gunner." Leonis said.

"So, then… Who's the Brawler?" Tapu Lele asked.

"No idea." the two of them shrugged.

"Still though...Tails wasn't the only one. I saw Tapu Koko not too far away from here." Leonis said.

"That settles it. They're definitely here." David said. "Er… But, I don't want to leave you here like this. Is there a safe place you can get to while you recover?"

"Please...I'll be fine. Sure because of Galeem I can't use my summons, but I'll be fine." Leonis said.

"I see. I think that strong will of yours is why Zexi chose you." David said. "Hang tight. We'll go get our friends back."

And so David and the Tapus set off to find Tails and Tapu Koko. Soon enough, they found his signature, inside of a cloned Pikachu Libre.

"Koko! Koko, can you hear us?" Tapu Lele asked going to him.

"Lele, wait!" Tapu Bulu called.

"Chu!" the Pikachu Libre called and suddenly drop kicked Tapu Lele.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Hold on, Lele. It's clear that Koko is not in his right mind right now. We're going to have to fight him." Tapu Fini said.

"David, I suggest you leave this to us. When we give an opportunity, you can reinstate the pact." Tapu Bulu said.

"Right. I'll be counting on you guys." David said as the remaining Tapu guardians got ready.

(Cue- Battle! Tapu!- Pokemon Sun and Moon)

"Here goes… Hydro Pump!" Tapu Fini called firing a blast of water.

"Leaf Storm!" Tapu Bulu called sending a storm of leaves.

"Psyshock!" Tapu Lele called firing a ball of psychic energy.

Pikachu Libre leaped into the air and went for a mid air Volt Tackle, but the Tapus evaded.

"We have to use Nature's Madness, and then our Z-Move to get to him. All together, ready?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"Are you sure? The Z-Ring can only use it with one of you." David said.

"I'll do it!" Tapu Lele said. "My lsland is closest to Koko's, after all."

"I'm not gonna argue with that." David said. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Together, Fini!" Tapu Bulu said.

"Right!" Tapu Fini said.

"Nature's Madness!" they both called blasting a wave of Water and Grass energy and Pikachu Libre, stunning it.

"Now, David!" Tapu Lele called.

"Alright!" David said setting the Tapunium Z into the Z-Ring. He then did the fairy type routine as Tapu Lele retreated into her body's shell, summoning a giant energy avatar. "From the majestic island of Akala, may her purity heal all wounds and bathe her people in its holy light! Guardian of Alola!"

Her arm raised high into the sky as it came crashing down on the copy crushing it with its bare hand, destroying it and freeing the spirit within.

"David, now!" Tapu Lele said.

"You got it." David said letting his hand out as a magic circle appeared under him. "You, descendant of the seventh grove, see our prayers renewed. May our prayers of discontent vanish infinitesimal into the void! Remember the name bestowed unto you...Tapu Koko!"

At that moment, the Spirit shined and then went into David's body.

"It's good to hear your voice, David," Tapu Koko said. "Sorry for attacking you all before."

"He's back! For real! For really real!" Tapu Lele said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes...our family is…" Tapu Bulu said before they heard a loud roar in the distance. "What...was that?"

"...! Everyone, get back!" David said.

Flying across the sky was a large dragon like creature as it roared heading deep into the island.

"What was that?" Tapu Lele asked.

"A Rathalos." Leonis said arriving.

"Rathalos? You know this creature?" Tapu Fini asked.

"Only in books about notorious beasts and monsters. Its a type of wyvern that's incredibly fierce and violent." Leonis said.

"That in my estimate, was likely the powerful enemy oracle was detecting. Which means that beast is connected to Galeem's shield." Tapu Bulu said.

"And that means we'll have to defeat it in order to weaken Galeem." David said.

"But what about Tails?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Don't worry...I think I can handle him." Leonis said. "This staff is used for summoning but...I can use it like a club."

"Not sure if that's conventional, but I know you'll be fine." David said.

The two then split up as Leonis searched around for Tails before eventually finding him.

"Lord Alabastar will rule all the worlds. With my …" Tails said before Leonis came charging at him. "What the?" he said before Leonis started striking him with his staff.

"Right now I'm completely useless but...I know one thing. The common weakness of most minions...they spend too much time gloating!" Leonis said continuing to beat Tails.

"You...can't...You won't…." Tails said before he fell unconscious.

"Haa….haaa…." Leonis breathed heavily. "This is the best I can do. It's all on you now, David." Leonis said.

David and the Tapu Guardians delved deep into the temple, eventually coming to a sort of forest.

"Hmm… That's weird. I didn't expect to find a forest INSIDE a temple." David said.

"It's not a forest...it's a plain. It seems this place is suppose to mimic the beast's natural habitat." Tapu Lele said.

"From what Leonis told us, this beast is tough enough already. Having home-domain advantage is basically stacking the odds against us." Tapu Bulu said.

"Then again, it wouldn't be Alabastar's work otherwise." Tapu Fini said.

"I can see it up ahead." Tapu Lele said seeing the beast in its nest at the edge of the plain.

"And it's not alone." Tapu Bulu said seeing a fighter guarding the path. To their surprise, the fighter was Toon Link.

"Hey… He looks just like Link! Only…" David said.

"More animated?" Tapu Fini asked. "That Link comes from an era where Hyrule was swallowed by the sea. He's comically called Toon Link."

"We have to get through him to get to Rathalos, it looks like." Tapu Bulu said.

"Well, we gotta do what we gotta do, then." David said.

"David, please allow me to deal with this warrior of the sea. I would not mind." Tapu Fini said.

"Alrighty then. Go for it, Fini!" David said.

Tapu Fini approached Toon Link as he charged at her with his sword.

"Hydro Pump!" she shouted firing a large torrent of water at him, keeping him back before he tossed his boomerang as it hit her. "Aqua Ring!" she said healing herself up. Toon Link tossed a few bombs at her before she countered with more water as he then came in charging with his Master Sword. "Muddy Water!" she shouted as a great wall of water rose up and flooded the place. Once it was gone, Toon Link was left on the ground unconscious and spitting water out.

"Awesome moves, Fini! You haven't gotten rusty at all." Tapu Bulu said.

"Ugh… I don't feel good…" Toon Link groaned as he stirred.

"Apologies. I may have overdone it a bit." Tapu Fini said.

"No worries, I can shake it off." Toon Link assures shaking his head. "Hey, you're going after the Rathalos right? Mind if I help out?"

"Sure thing. We'll need all the help we can get against that thing." David said.

"And at a good time...cause Fini's attack...woke it up!" Tapu Bulu said as the Rathalos looked down on them as it roared in anger.

"Let's do this!" Toon Link said readying his sword.

Boss Battle

Toon Link, David and Tapu Guardians vs Rathalos

(Cue- The Hellion's Assault- Tales of Zestiria)

Rathalos started out by firing multiple fireballs at the group. Tapu Fini blocked with a shield of water as Toon Link slashed into the giant wyvern with his sword. He then used his spin attack and sliced his way into Rathalos' body.

"David!" Toon Link called falling back as Rathalos missed with its tail.

"Roger!" David said as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw and started attacking Rathalos.

"Hey Ugly!" Toon Link said throwing his Boomerang and distracted the beast.

"Psybeam!" Tapu Lele called blasting Rathalos in the face. Rathalos was stunned for a bit before it roared, taking flight and attacking with fire as it dashed all over the area.

"David, I got an idea!" Toon Link said. "Do you think you can shoot an Ice Blast at Rathalos so it'll be frozen long enough for it to be hit with my Final Smash?"

"I think I can do that, sure!" David said. He proceeded to shoot crystals from his guns at Rathalos. Sure enough, Rathalos was frozen in its wings as it fell to the ground.

"Now you're mine!" Toon Link said glowing rainbow colored. His Triforce glowed as Rathalos was trapped inside of a glowing Triforce symbol as Toon Link rushed at the dragon, slashing at it in a rapid pace before striking straight through, dealing the final blow. The Rathalos gave a low roar before it fell to the ground.

"And that is how you slay a dragon." Tapu Bulu said as a light erupted from the temple.

The light then hit Galeem's shield as it was weakened some more.

"This is Oracle, Galeem's shield took a direct hit. Only one more enforcer to go, and Galeem and Alabastar will be vulnerable." Oracle noted.

"Good to note, Oracle. Thanks for the update." David said as he spotted a scroll on the floor. "What is…no way…"

David and the Tapus along with Toon Link left the temple as Leonis waited with the now returned to normal Tails.

"Yo, Leonis. I guess things went well on your end too." David said.

"Yep. It wasn't easy though." Leonis said.

"I'd bet. Now, I gotta catch up with the Rescue Pit group so I can take on Simon Belmont when the other switches are activated. But before we go…" David said as he took out a scroll. "We got you something."

"Wait...this is…" Leonis said taking it. "A scroll to summon the Rathalos?!" Leonis said in shock.

"It was lying on the floor after we defeated it." Tapu Fini said.

"I cannot thank you all enough!" Leonis said.

"Yeah...just wish he didn't go to town on me with his staff." Tails said.

"Hey, I did what I had to." Leonis said.

"I'm gonna have a rattling in my head for weeks…" Tails groaned. "Still, I hope Sonic's okay."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Leonis said.


	11. Field Day! WiiFitTrainer and Little Mac

"We located another one of those switches that Lycan mentioned…" Makoto said. "Problem is, two fighters are guarding it," she explained as the Bowser team arrived. "Glad you, Sanji, and Sir Saiyan could make it, Rainy."

"No problem. But uh… what's with the nickname?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I usually call Noel and my friends by nicknames all the time, including you." Makoto said.

"Well that's...oddly fitting." Rainbow said. Dark Water nodded. "So, we just take down the fighters and save em and then hit the switch, right?"

"Not that simple." Sanji said. "Take a look." He said pointing to a woman with white and gray skin dressed in blue and a short man with green boxing gloves.

"A boxer and a trainer? I'm guessing those two are Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac." Makoto said.

"Most definitely. I've met Little Mac back when Knux was getting started in Furious Fists. But Wii Fit Trainer… I've never really met her." Rainbow said. "Sir Saiyan, you think this could be tough?"

"Well, I wouldn't judge them by appearances." Sir Saiyan replied. "Captain Parkour may look silly, but he's among Cross World's best heroes."

"Still...wish we had a boxer to take on Little Mac. Wish Knuckles was still here." Rainbow said.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'll handle Little Mac." Makoto said as she pounded her fists together, summoning Beowulf.

"No way. This has to be something like traditional boxing. I mean, the only person on our team who could even count as a boxer would be…" Rainbow began.

"Me." a voice said as they turned around to see Yang behind them.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. But are you?" Rainbow began.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, he still owes me a match!" Yang said punching her fists together.

"Alright then. Hope you don't mind, Makoto." Rainbow said.

"Very well. While Lady Yang deals with Sir Mac, who will battle the Wii Fit Trainer?" Sir Saiyan asked. "I know Sir Sanji is out of the question…"

"Yeah….we need someone just as toned as her. Someone just as eager for sports and fitness." Rainbow said. "Or at least someone who wouldn't mind fighting some fitness trainer."

"Uh… aren't you everything that you just said?"

"Well yeah but I just fought Princess Peach and we're still pretty wiped from battling Giga Bowser." Rainbow said.

"Well...seems I'll have to step in." Mira said, stepping up. "I didn't use all that much power during the Inkling thing...so I can still run."

"You sure?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah...I can handle this." Mira said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Yang said.

Team Battle

Yang vs. Little Mac

Mira vs. Wii Fit Trainer

READY...GO!

"Okay, little man. Let's go." Yang said as Little Mac came running at her as she started dodging his punches left and right while countering a few with punches of her own.

Wii Fit Trainer started by running to Mira before heading a soccer ball at her.

"Mirror Wall!" Mira said making a wall appear as the ball hit it and sent it back at the trainer.

"Incredible...to think a mirror is so powerful." Makoto said.

"Mira is a special case. Before becoming a Color Fighter, she used to be an apprentice glass smith that worked on creating glass masterpieces. One day, she discovered her power of entering reflective glass, better known as mirrors. Master found her and decided to raise her talent up as a Color Fighter." Skyler said.

"I see. So she's one of the Color Fighters that uses Color Energy to improve her powers, like Sir Scarlet?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"In a way. She's the user of the Mirror Style. She can create and even enter mirrors. Mirrors may not seem all that powerful but when used properly...they can be a great threat." Skyler said.

Wii Fit Trainer continued to hammer away at the wall while also taking damage before it shattered.

"She broke the wall...but doesn't matter. I think I bought enough time. Ultimate Color Fighting Sacred Art: Reflection!" she said holding a mirror as a great flash went off. When subsided, standing there were several copies of Mira standing still.

"Ah, a good move! Now the trainer can't tell which is the real one." Sir Saiyan said.

"To the naked eye maybe but take a closer look, boys and girls." Skyler said.

"She's right. They're all….flipped as if…" Rainbow began.

"Looking in a mirror. She can't create a perfect image of herself. But…" Skyler said as Wii Fit Trainer broke one of the copies before suddenly taking damage. "There's the kicker. When one of the copies is shattered, the attack takes tremendous damage."

"Basically...they're just shattering glass." Sanji said.

Wii Fit Trainer continued to break them before Mira jumped.

"Now...Light Laser!" she said as the remaining copies glowed before reflecting beams of light into one another before hitting Wii Fit Trainer and taking her out.

"Whooo! Nice one." Yang said as she kept dodging each of Little Mac's punches. "You about done? Good." she smiled as she punched back before delivering punch after punch on him.

"That's some power! Even Alkaline and Moltar can punch that fast!" Sir Saiyan said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. See...what's powering each of those blows is one thing…" Rainbow said as Yang's eyes were glowing red. "Pure Rage."

"Rage?" the knight questioned, clearly confused. "What could she possibly be so angry about?"

"Yang...she's a mystery even among us. Possibly...she's angry about not getting a real fight against Little Mac. So she's taking out all her frustration on him." Rainbow said.

"Hey, gonna steal this move from ya. KO Punch!" Yang said uppercutting Little Mac, sending him flying as he crashed down onto the button. "Yeah! Touchdown!" she cheered.

VICTORY!

"Ugh…" Little Mac said, getting up. "Feels like I've just gone 10 rounds with Mr. Sandman…" he muttered. "Oh, hi Yang, what are you doing here? And where're the other Smashers?"

"Scattered. Just saved you and Mira saved that fitness trainer." Yang said. "So...care for a shot at the big time?"

"Of course." Little Mac said.

"Hey, you okay there miss?" Makoto asked tapping on Wii Fit trainer.

"I think she's okay. She's just part of a training program, she's probably just rebooting from all the hits she took from Mira." Rainbow said.

"So...how about you joining us too?" Mira asked the trainer as she got up.

"Let's work hard together." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Is...is she some sort of android?" Sir Saiyan asked.

"Well, she's not like Nu or Lambda, she's a living program like in a system." Makoto said.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out as everyone saw Team Chronicle approaching. "There's a switch here that-" Mark started before being cut off.

"We're way ahead of you on that, Markie." Makoto said as she jumped on it.

"Yeah...you guys are super late. We even took out the controlled fighters." Yang said.

"All that remains is the button by the lake. I think Ace was headed up there." Sanji said.

"Wait...we missed the action? Shoot!" Mark said as Issei saw Yang and got a perverted look on his face.

"Hey! Watch where your eyes wander!" Makoto called.

At this point, Mark notices what Issei is doing and sighs.

"Calm down. I'm sure he wasn't thinking that. Right?" Yang said grabbing him down below making him yelp.

"I-Is it wrong for a teenage boy to admire oppai?" Issei asked.

"If you wanna keep your precious jewels, yes." Yang said.

Dark Water shook his head and then flinged ink at Issei's face, blinding him.

"My eyes!" Issei said. "Now how am I supposed to see all the girls?! You black ink bastard!"

"You know Issei? I freaking hate you sometimes." Mark said flatly. "Yang, I'm sorry about him. He's a pervert, but he's got a good heart. So, if you wouldn't mind…" he said, pointing to where Yang had grabbed Issei's jewels.

"Yeah...I'll let him go for now." Yang said releasing him.

"You better watch yourself, some of our teammates won't take kindly to your...habits." Makoto said wiping his eyes with her tail.

Dark Water nodded in agreement, thinking about Saki uppercutting Issei to the moon.

"Thank you." Issei said.

"(Am I really supposed to lead this guy?)" Mark wondered.

"Well...let's hope the others can get that last button...we need every fighter we can find in this world on our side." Rainbow said.


	12. The Mysterious Facility

"I'm glad you took the time to help me and Ryo out, Ace." Connor said.

"It's no problem, we did manage to rescue Olimar and Pac Man along the way to the facility. Besides, Mega Man is our friend too." Ace said as a yellow ball with red gloves and orange boots along with a man in a spaceman outfit followed behind them.

"I hope Mega Man is alright. I wouldn't be worried about the other man in there either." Olimar said.

"Yeah, he is a member of a special branch of the Military after all, and is skilled in martial arts and weaponry." Pac Man added.

"Though the question is, how can we get in?" Al asked.

"Hold on." Anna said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a hacking gun.

"Where'd you get that?" Connor asked.

"Mari made it, it can help access control panels that would normally require key cards and such." Anna said as she aimed it at the control panel and it fired a small blast of lightning as it dinged and the gates opened.

Inside, a Ganondorf clone stood, sneering at the group.

"Well, if it isn't Ace Neptune." the clone said in a familiar voice that made their blood run cold.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"You mean X and Zero never told you about me? Shame on them. You may know me as...Sigma." the Maverick said, grinning evilly.

"The one who released the Sigma Virus?! but you were destroyed along with Ultron! So even the dead can come back as Spirits." Ace said.

"Indeed. I take it you're here for X's ancestor?" Sigma said. "Well, unfortunately, I'm afraid you can't pass. That is, unless, you can defeat me and clear this base. I'll let you in on a secret: this base is inhabited by the remnants of the Subspace Emissary."

"The Subspace Emissary? You mean that army of Shadow Bugs once led by Tabuu?" Ace asked.

"That's all you're going to get from me, boy. Prepare to die!" Sigma said, leaping towards the group.

(Cue: X vs Zero- Megaman X5)

Ace vs Sigma

READY...GO!

"Take this!" Sigma called throwing his scythe and drawing his blade, charging in after it.

"Too slow!" Ace called as he jumped overhead and changed into Carnage Form: Batootha. "Lightning Punishment!" He called as he spun around with Batootha turning into a small electric tornado and slamming it down on him. "Slam dunk!"

"Urgh...it's going to take more than that to defeat me, Neptune!" Sigma snarled as he shoot beams from his eyes.

"Uh oh." Ace said before switching to Lexida and narrowly dodged as the beams hit his side. "Tch… Ice Shot!" He grunted before Lexida's blade shifted a bit before it looked like a gun blade as he took aim and fired blasts of water and ice at him.

"Enough of this!" Sigma said. "I will show you true despair!" he said charging.

"Fine then, no more holding back!" Ace said as he glowed a Rainbow Aura. "The Sky is pure as an ocean and cold as ice. Azure...SKY!" He called as he slashed through Sigma as he was suddenly sucked into a tornado made of water before it froze solid in ice. "This just isn't your day." He said as as he reverted and sheathed Excalibur, causing the ice to shatter along with the puppet fighter, leaving the Spirit behind as Ace took hold of it. "Back to where you belong." He said forming a cage of darkness around the Spirit and sending it down.

"Nice work, Ace." Connor said. "Always handy to have you around."

"Mmhmm. Now X, Zero, and Axl won't have to worry about him for a long, long time." Ace said.

"Now...we can handle our biggest competition." Connor said as Mega Man stood there with arm cannon at the ready.

"Wait… hold on." Ryo said seeing a cardboard box. "I don't think that box was always there."

"Ah, great…" a voice from the box called out, as it was lifted to reveal Snake. "I was hoping to take you intruders by surprise, but I guess THAT plan is out the window. Rock, get ready for a battle."

"Confirmed." Mega Man said, his voice monotone.

"Snake too?" Connor said.

"Mega Man, I know you're in there. We don't want to fight you or Snake, but you're giving us no choice." Leviathan said.

"Don't worry, Levi. Just leave this to me and Ryo." Connor said adjusting his hat. "Time to show em what a City Hunter can do, Ryo."

"Confirmed. Our opponents will be Conner and Ryo of Team Revival. Suggest complete extermination of targets." Mega Man said.

"Just try it." Ryo said taking his colt out.

Team battle

Connor and Ryo vs Snake and Mega Man

READY….GO!

(Cue: Encounter- Super Smash Bros Arrangement)

Mega Man and Snake fired their various firearms as Connor and Ryo answered back with their handguns. Connor wheeled around and fired at snake with his rifle as he rolled out of the way and fired rocket at Connor, which was deflected.

"Ryo, give Mega Man your special!" Connor siad.

"You got it." Ryo said aiming his Colt. "I'll show you something special. Here's my...best shot." he said firing from his gun at Mega Man, whose armor withstood the bullets.

"Bullets can not penetrate the unit's armor." Mega Man said.

"So you think." Ryo said continuing to fire at Megaman, but all 5 shots from his magnum hit the same spot.

"What is… this?" Megaman asked. "The opponent continues to use ineffective attacks expecting different results. This is defined as "insanity"."

"If you concentrate on a single spot, it'll eventually break." Ryo said.

"Hold it…" Mega Man said standing in the way between Ryo and his teammate. "That much force will kill the teammate by passing through the unit and…" he said before a shot hit him. The shot revealed to be cushioned by Ryo's own hand before the barrel.

"I told ya...I would get ya." he said.

"The opponent...shot through his own hand?!" Mega Man said in disbelief.

"Let me tell you something, Bomber. I'm not stupid." Ryo said as Mega Man fell backwards. Ryo breathed before he shouted in pain. "Dammit dammit, that was stupid. Just glad no women saw that." he said holding his hand in pain.

"Oh come on, Ryo. That was cool and you know it." Connor said, knocking Snake out. "Still, I'm impressed. You shot through your own hand and missed every bone."

"Well yeah, I'm not some idiot." Ryo said.

"They'll be out for awhile. Now what did Sigma say about something hiding in here?" Connor asked before they heard something roll up.

"I think we're about to find out!" Leviathan said.

Rolling up to them was a purple and gray tank. It then transformed into a giant rhino-like robot.

"Well lookie here!" the robot exclaimed. "A bunch'a brats walking into MY base! Well, ya kids just made the biggest mistake'a yer lives, cause it's the one that's gonna KILL ya!"

"Not if we can help it!" Vargas said as he, Selena, and Atro ran up to the robot as they pointed their swords toward him.

"I know this bot." Connor said. "This is Galleom. He was a weapon for the Subspace Army. Supposedly he sacrificed himself to try and take out Lucas and Pokemon Trainer."

"The guy's right on the mark!" Galleom said. "After Tabuu kicked the bucket, what was left'a the Emissary had ta pack their bags and run fer the hills! Luckily fer 'em, they stumbled onto this here base and found 'emselves a backup body fer yer's truly! Now I'm in charge'a this place and all that's inside it! Fer example...come on out boys!"

At that moment, an army of Mr. Game and Watch clones surrounded the group.

"Impressive, huh?" Galleom laughed. "Didn't think there were more'a those Shadow Bug factories running around, but now my Primids have taken up shop in their heads. And that makes 'em 10 times as dangerous! Now, take out the trash boys!" he ordered as the Primids approached the group.

"Connor, you, Ace, and the others keep the Primids busy while we send Galleom to the junk pile." Vargas said.

"Nah, I want in." Connor said. "When will I get another chance to fight with you guys?"

"Good point." Selena said.

"Okay Galleom, time to go back to the scrapyard!" Connor said drawing his revolvers.

"Arrogant punks! I'll blow ya all ta pieces!" Galleom roared, pounding his chest.

Boss Battle

Vargas, Selena, Atro, and Connor vs Galleom

(Cue: Boss Battle Song 1- Super Smash Bros Brawl)

Galleom fired his shoulder missiles at the four as Connor evaded and fired lob shots at Galleom's head. "Go for it, Selena!"

"You got it!" Selena said as she formed glyphs surrounding Galleom. "Aquatic Ice Dance!" She called as she moved from each of the glyphs at lightning speed as she pierced through Galleom at different directions.

"Ya think some fancy shmancy sword tricks are gonna put me down? Yer all dumber than ya look!" Galleom taunted as he swung at Selena.

" **PHOENIX FORCE!** " A voice called out as Vargas flew into the air and the image of a phoenix appeared over him before he held his sword up and launched a wave of hellfire at Galleom as the phoenix followed behind letting out a cry.

"HA! I've withstood PK Fire! I can handle yer little pyrotechnic show!" Galleom boasted as he took the attack.

"Guys!" Connor said. "Only way we're gonna send this guy packing is if we combine our attacks. Sync up with me!" he said bringing out his Energy pistol.

"Right!" The three called as they jumped back to his location and held their swords around his weapon.

"Eh? Now what're ya idiots doin?" Galleom asked.

"Eat this!" Connor said. "It's my personal version of Gachirin Ghost! My Energy Pistols blast..!"

"Plus our Brave Bursts combined. This is our…" Atro started.

"Gachirin Frontier!" The four shouted as Connor's Energy blast combined with a mix of fire, water, and light slammed into Galleom with a powerful strike.

"Urk! Yeah...that'll...do it." Galleom moaned as he self-destructed.

"And now for the Spirit." Ace said as he sent Galleom's Spirit away.

"Oracle, Galleom's down. Is Galeem's shield toast?" Connor asked patching through.

"Yeah, that last battle did it! Galeem's shield finally gave way." Oracle said.

"Uh, hate to break up the party, but don't we still have some fighters to find?" Ryo asked bandaging his hand. "I doubt it's gonna be easy to face Galeem...in fact we probably shouldn't have attempted this unless we had gotten the other fighters. So...here's the plan...no one goes near that thing until all the fighters are gotten."

"He's got a point. We should let the others get the fighters. Yet...there's a feeling I can't shake. If Alabastar is in charge of Galeem...why hasn't he made a move yet?" Connor said.

"That's true. He's probably planning something. But what?" Ace pondered.

Unknown to any of them, Alabastar was watching from a hidden location as he simply smirked. "All goes according to plan." he said laughing.


	13. Bringing Back the Power!

"Seems we've arrived." Spectra said as they came across the old power plant within a dark forest.

"If we're right about this, turning the power back on should bring back electricity to anything that runs on it...especially those gates we saw on the way here." Jellal said.

"So…" Zombie Skater said cutting in. "Who do you think Alabaster put in here? Pikachu, maybe?"

"Possibly someone. It's likely one of the fighters is inside acting as some sort of guardian." Spectra said.

"Wait, where's Cobra?" Jellal asked.

"I sent him into the forest. He smelled something off so he went to take care of it." Spectra said. "As for us…" Spectra said kicking the doors open. "We have work to do."

"Aw yeah, let's go!" ZS said, racing into the building. After several seconds, he called out "Uh...I don't suppose any of you have water? Cause we have fish in here."

"Fish?" Meredy asked as they looked upon yellow fish floundering inside.

"Those are Zap Fish. A species from the Inkling's world. They're mainly used as a power source." Spectra said.

"I'm guessing that those things are what's powering this station." Stoplight Eye observed. "Or at least these spaces in the walkway."

Sure enough, there were gaps in the floor that seperated the floor into sections.

"No...these Zap Fish all together shouldn't have enough power to run the whole station. You would need something...larger." Najenda said.

"Hang on...wasn't there some sort of Super Zap Fish in the Splatoon games?" ZS asked. "Maybe that's here too!"

"You mean a Great Zap Fish. That would definitely have enough power for this whole station." Midnight said.

"The generator should be in the far back. We can use the smaller Zap Fish to get to it." Spectra said.

"Well...you guys do that while I float my way there. See ya!" SE said as he floated away.

"Yeah, you do that, ya twat." ZS grumbled. "Look at me, I can fly! Show-off."

"He's going to fall on his face soon enough." Akame said as they headed forward. "Look." she said as they saw electrical sparks further ahead.

"Is that good or bad?" ZS asked.

"Bad most likely." Tatsumi said as they got close to the source. Upon arrival, they saw a large Zap Fish curled around a generator and SE on the ground electrocuted.

"Looks like you were right, Zombie. There is a guard here." Spectra said.

"I was? I mean, right! I knew that. It's gotta be Pikachu! I mean, who else could it-" ZS began before they saw a Pokemon that definitely wasn't Pikachu; at least, not yet.

"You were close. That's a Pichu, the pre-evolved form of Pikachu." Spectra said.

"...That's the most adorable thing I have ever seen." ZS said.

"Adorable...yes. But it was likely what downed your friend." Akame said as Pichu got on all fours as electricity surged from it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were brainwashed. Well, let's save this thing!" ZS said as Spectra Force prepared for battle.

"Stand back...I'll be the one fighting it. It's a good chance to try out...my new Link!" Spectra said as Hydreigon flew behind him. "Hydreigon...BURST!" he shouted before a burst of darkness surrounded him and Hydreigon before he stood there dressed in black with two of Hydreigon's heads acting like cannons on his arms with wings on his back and a Hydreigon shaped head piece on his head. "Hmm...not quite what I'm used to...but it will have to do." Spectra said.

Spectra Phantom vs. Pichu

READY...GO!

Pichu charged at Spectra before Spectra blasted it with a ball of darkness sending it flying. "You must think you are invincible don't you? Well...you aren't. For one major reason...you aren't strong enough to handle your own power...you hurt yourself every time you harness electricity." Spectra said firing blast after blast on Pichu.

Pichu started taking evasive measures as it ran up a pipe and across the ceiling.

"Dragon Pulse!" Spectra said firing pulses from the two cannons on his arms causing massive damage to the ceiling as Pichu came falling. "Tri Attack!" he said unleashing Fire, Ice and Lightning all at once, sending the tiny mouse flying across the air.

"Pichu! Pichuuuuu!" Pichu cried out.

"Dude, I can't watch this." ZS said, covering his eyes. "Is it over yet?"

"Almost." Spectra said. "Dragon Rush!" he shouted grabbing Pichu and smashing it into the wall, knocking it out. "Now...it's over."

VICTORY!

"Thank God it's over." ZS said. "...You didn't...break it, did you?" he asked warenglinly.

"Relax. It may be small, but can take a hit." Spectra said as Pichu opened its eyes as it looked around wondering where it was.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked as it looked at Spectra Force.

"Great! So uh...how do we get the power on again?" ZS asked, looking at the Great Zap Fish.

"Geez. Do I really have to do everything for you guys?" a voice echoed as systems started to power on one after another.

"What the heck?" SE said coming out of it.

"That voice...is that…" Sissi said before the Great Zap Fish awoke as it started to power the generator.

"Ha. You guys were way too slow on this. Rorororororo!" the voice said as out of the system came Rotom.

"Rotom!" Sissi said.

"A ghost made out of electricity? I guess that makes us distant cousins or something." SE said. "Also, thanks for saving me guys. Thought I could at least weaken the guard for you, but I got a bit careless."

"But, how is it possible for you to be here, Rotom?" Sissi said.

"My body is plasma after all. All I had to do was hide in an electrical appliance and wait it out. Coincidentally enough, when the light show ended, I found myself in here." Rotom said.

"Really? In what body?" SE said. "Everyone else that wasn't a Smasher was put inside of a clone. How'd you escape?"

"I think I know how. We were planning to test some new robot soldiers. Rotom likely hid in one of them." Spectra said.

"That's right. Once the coast was clear, I shed the skin and went to look for a way out. Then I find you guys battling that Pichu." Rotom said.

"But didn't...nevermind. Thinking about the how isn't important, I guess. Glad to have a new friend aboard." ZS said. "Or, at least new for me and SE."

"And now that we're back together…" Sissi said as Rotom merged and made the armor. "The Electric Hero Motor is back in action."

"By the way, I looked into the cameras earlier and saw that girl with the bo staff and wearing yellow walk by into the forest." Rotom said.

"Leia. She left to free the spirits. She should be fine since Cobra's out there too." Spectra said.

"Hey guys, check it out!" ZS said holding a phone. "They have wifi here now! WOOHOO!"

"A good sign that the power has been restored." Spectra said. "Anything electrical in this world should be regaining power, including those gates."

In the forest, Leia and Cobra were busy dodging invisible shots.

"Can't believe I let you walk us into an ambush." Cobra said.

"Sorry, just had a hunch, is all." Leia said deflecting the shots back with her staff. "Wait… I remember Jude saying something about this once. Even if something is invisible, you can spot the attacker by its outline."

"Not just outline. I've been picking up a scent since this fight started. These shots are part of the captured fighter's ability set. The fighter itself is deeper in the forest." Cobra said. "Actually...it's getting closer. We should be seeing it now." he said as stepping out of the darkness was a lone duck and dog. "What? Is this a joke?!"

"Not really. They're part of a group called Duck Hunt." Leia said.

"This is ridiculous… why would a duck and a dog be considered a Smasher?" Cobra asked.

"Don't ask me. Then again, this isn't the strangest thing we've seen." Leia said getting her staff ready.

"Yeah, true. Guess we better get em off Alabastar's leash." Cobra said. "Hope you're ready, Rolando."

"I've been ready!" Leia said.

"Then don't be afraid to dodge me too! Poison Dragon's Scales!" Cobra said firing off purple scales as the Duck Hunt Duo ran from the attack.

"You're not going anywhere!" Leia said charging and twirling her staff. "Crescent Flash!" she called as she spun while performing a full-spin strike. "I know I just got you back, Reshiram, but...are you ready? Here goes… Reshiram...Burst!" she called as light surrounded her and she was now clad in a white armor with her staff imbued in fire.

"The hell? I knew Spectra could use his with Zekrom but...she can use Reshiram's?!" Cobra said in shock upon seeing her.

"Reshiram and I… We've been through a lot at the War of Ages redux, even fighting his former comrade. As I stated back then, Infernape and I were practically the same at one point. We were both weak in our own ways and had a tendency to be a burden to those around us. But it was because of Jude and everyone's support that I came this far. Accepting that fact, I felt a surge of power swell up inside me, and unlock this new power." Leia said.

"Well then...if you're so confident...let the world see what you can do!" Cobra said.

"I will!" Leia said as she readied her staff again. "Get ready, because I'm not holding back! Dragon Pulse!" she called as she fired a beam of energy. "Now, this will finish it! Blue Flare!" she called firing azure flames at the Duck Hunt Duo.

The duo yelped as the flames hit them dead on and took them out almost instantly.

"Nice work." Cobra said.

"Thanks. Though I think I may have overdone it a little." Leia said as she reverted.

"*Woof! Woof!/ Quack Quack!*" The Duck Hunt Duo said.

"Well, we still got them onto our side so...win's a win." Cobra said.

"Yep. I'd say that we nailed this all-around." Leia said as the Duck Hunt Duo walked up to Leia, letting her pet them.

"Spectra has to be done by now...we have no further business with this forest." Cobra said.

"Got it. And I'll bet the others are doing great on their part too." Leia said.


	14. Unrefined Reunion!

"This looks so...Amazing!" Luffy said as they saw a large raceway with food littered across the large island.

"I had no idea such a thing was even here. Though, judging from this, I can take a good guess who we're looking for." Sectonia said.

"King Dedede?" Stoj asked.

"Yep… Who else would it be?" Sectonia asked.

"I don't know, but I think I see...CAKE!" Stoj said.

"Now hold on there. Clearly you unrefined masses have no idea what we are walking upon." a voice said as a Falco puppet appeared before them.

"A Falco Puppet? But… who's Spirit is possessing it?" Luffy asked.

"What? You're saying you forgot who I am?!" the puppet said in disbelief.

"...Yep." Luffy replied.

"Fine. I'll give you a hint. I am the handsome and heroic hero of the Rito. That should be enough." the puppet said.

"Revali? How did this come about?" Teba asked.

"But if you're here, does that mean they got Korra, too?" Sectonia asked.

"Wait...isn't she with you?" Revali asked.

"Oh...I think there's a problem." Emo said over the comms. "...Who's Korra, and where is she supposed to be right now?"

"Korra...recently finished recovering at the South about 3 months ago...she said she was going to Republic City to meet with you. Wait...could this mean...was she lying to us?!" Revali pondered.

"That, or there IS no Republic City anymore. And that means no more Korra." Emo said. "...Er, sorry Hope."

"No, it's alright." Hope said. "I'm sure Republic City still exists, but as for Korra, maybe Galeem didn't get to her world yet. So I'm sure she's okay."

"What worries me is that none of you knew about this meeting. Meaning...she's completely gone off the radar." Revali said.

"We didn't even get a notice from her about that." Stoj said.

"That proves it then. She mislead us...on purpose. She wanted no one to know where she went." Revali said.

"Gee, great teammate you got there, Hope." Emo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I know you're being sarcastic Emo, but Korra wouldn't have done this if she didn't have a reason. Right?" Hope said.

"Anyway...this is not about her. This is about the race about to begin." Revali said.

"Race?" the three said.

"A Gourmet Race. The objective is simple...collect as much food as you can before reaching the finish. Winner is the person with the most food and they will have the privilege of fighting the fighter." Revali said.

"Which I assume is Dedede. We have got to stop meeting like this…" Sectonia said.

"May as well save it for yourself...because I will be the winner." Revali said.

"Nu huh. I'm gonna eat the most." Luffy said.

"That's not the objective." Revali said.

"Okay, a four way race. Me, Sectonia, Luffy and Revali." Stoj said. "Sounds fun."

"Hey that sounds like something to bet on. HEY AL! CAPTAIN! PLACE YOUR BETS!" Emo yelled.

"Now...let's get the race started. On your marks...get set...go!" Revali said as he dashed out of the gate.

"Here goes nothing." Sectonia said as she got out as well.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted following after them as he started grabbing any food closeby.

(Cue: Gourmet Race- Super Smash Bros 64)

"C'mon guys! One of you has gotta get more food than Revali or else we'll never get King Dedede back!" Hope said.

"Does it really matter who wins? I mean, whoever wins still gets Dedede and Revali is our friend so...no worries." Luffy said.

"Yeah, but do you wanna hear him brag about how he saved Dedede and rub it in your faces, along with Sectionia and Stoj? He'll never let it go." Hope said.

"All the more reason to keep going then." Sectonia said as she kept gathering food in her basket. "This basket's starting to get heavy…"

"Yeah, and I'm putting big money on you, Straw Hat. You'd better not screw this up for me!" Emo added.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go at it!" Luffy said grabbing more and more food as they got closer and closer to the finish.

"Woohoo!" Stoj called as her spellbook was opened as it sucked in any food that was in her path.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Revali called. "You can't use your spellbook to carry food!"

"Actually, since Stoj is small, she can't carry a basket because it'll get heavy for her, so I guess it counts." Hope said. "No offense for calling you small, Stoj."

"None taken." Stoj said.

"What the… Sectonia, your stack's like a mountain already. Now, that's dedication." David said watching from his location.

It wasn't long before they all reached the finish.

"Now the tally!" a voice said. "Stoj count….6. 3rd place. She gets the Waddle Dee Spirit. Revali...9. 2nd Place. He earns the Chef Kawasaki Spirit! Finally...Sectonia...12 pieces. 1st place! Monkey D. Luffy….0! Last Place!"

"Huh?! But I ate the most pieces!" Luffy said.

"Luffy, the purpose of this race was to carry the food in the basket, not to scarf down on everything you see." Sectonia said.

"I told you Luffy would eat the food instead of collecting it. Pay up, Emo." Nami said.

"I'll get you for this, you idiot!" Emo said as he handed over 50 dollars (5000 Belis). "Well, there goes our check for the month."

Sectonia soon walked over to the stage. "I swear, Dedede. How many times has this been now?"

"For you, it'll be the last!" Dedede said swinging his hammer. "Time to squash me a bug!"

"Teach this penguin some manners, Sectonia!" Stoj said.

"Oh, I intend to." Sectonia said as she got her swords out.

(Cue: King Dedede's theme- Super Smash Bros Brawl)

"This time, you're mine!" Dedede said lobbing Gordos at Sectonia before Charging up his Jet Hammer.

Sectonia put up a barrier to deflect the Gordos back at Dedede. "Gale Strike!" she called as her sword glowed green before a gust of wind shot at Dedede. "You haven't been able to defeat me before. What makes you think you can this time?"

"Because I never give up!" King Dedede said. "I don't stop until I beat someone."

"And just how's that been going for you?" Sectonia asked.

"OH, MAN! Somebody get an air horn, cause that Penguin got roasted!" Hope said.

"Why you…" Dedede said grabbing his Jet Hammer and mask. "Now deal with the power of my super powered Jet Hammer!" Dedede said swinging towards Sectonia.

"Please…" Sectonia said as she tossed rings of light before leaping into the air. "Diamond Storm!" she called as her sword glowed light blue as many shards of ice flew towards Dedede.

"Isn't that a Digimon move?" Emo asked. "And where are the leaves?"

"Unlike Renamon's attack, her's uses actual ice shards." David said. "I think she might've gotten that from me."

"And she did a good job….she knocked him out cold." Stoj said looking at the unconscious Dedede.

"Apologies, Dedede. Looks like I win again." Sectonia said.

"I'm a little relieved we all are allies and not enemies." Revali said.

"Easy for you to say! I lost 50 dollars because of that Straw Hat moron! When you least expect it, Luffy…" Emo growled.

"Either way...I lost fair and square." Revali said as the puppet body broke as he stood there. "I am yours to command."

"Huh, that's weird. Revali isn't trying to make excuses to hide his bruised ego." Hope said.

"Maybe he's changed since you last met him." Mark offered, entering the conversation.

"Hmm...I wonder." Stoj said as she looked at the Waddle Dee's Spirit as she channeled her magic into it, causing its appearance to change. "Bandana Waddle Dee?"

"Hmm… I see." Sectonia said. "Apparently, some Spirits can become enhanced and be even more powerful."

"Phew...thanks for that Stoj, boy am I glad to see you and the others." Bandana Waddle Dee said.

"Well, glad to see another friend is alright." Mark said. "By the way, Sectonia, I have a...strange question."

"What would that be?" Sectonia asked.

"Uh...are you and David...dating?" Mark asked. At this point, everyone falls silent.

"What made you think that?" Sectonia asked.

"Well, when he talked about the two of you back in Hoenn, he had a tone that seemed...I don't know, happy to be looking back on those memories? Plus, from what I've gathered, you two seem to be rather close." Mark replied.

"Not much of a surprise. The two of us are practically the founders of our group, and we've been traveling together for almost two years." Sectonia said.

"That's how they eventually became a great couple over time." Stoj added.

"Exactly. So, yes. I guess you can say we're dating." Sectonia said. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just curious." Mark said.

"Now...we'll send these spirits over to Barry Flux. Get them situated." Stoj said using the device given to them.

"Hmm...think I'm gonna head to that temple." Luffy said.

"Understood. By the way...who has tabs on the last button?" Sectonia asked.

"If I recall...Zexi had dibs on it." Jexi said entering the conversation through the comm. "He should handle it. I wouldn't call him a successor if he couldn't."


	15. Attack of the Fox

We turn to a heart shaped lake as Zexi and his group was headed towards it.

"Looks like we've arrived to the location of where the last button is suppose to be." Tulip said. "We've had to face a lot of spirits to get here."

"Yeah, even those three from Master and Hope's groups. What were their names again?" Zexi asked.

"Vector, Charmy and Espio." Abby said.

"Right. Those guys." Zexi said. "But it'll be all worth it once we take care of this last button."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy. The other two had guards of a sort. It's very likely this one has one too." Sam said.

"He's right. We need to be ready." Psychic said.

They soon arrived to the lake where standing on the bridge was a familiar figure. The leader of Star Fox, Fox McCloud.

"Fox…" Gemina said.

"Somehow, I figured he'd be here." Harumi said.

"So...wonder which of us should take on the leader of Star Fox." Zexi said.

"I wouldn't mind having a battle with him." Abby said. "I've grown more accustomed to my apps to be more than enough for Fox."

"Okay, Abby. You got this." Zexi said as she stepped forward.

"I won't let you anywhere near Galeem and Lord Alabastar. More importantly, you won't lay a finger on Pit or Simon belmont." Fox said as he fought with Abby.

"Not sure why you know that...but it matters not." she said quickly catching Fox's fist. "Engaging...Battle App." she said before tossing Fox into the air as she jumped after him and started to fiercely attack him with a barrage of punches.

"Yeah, show him how it's done!" Gemina said.

"Not so fast!" Fox said aiming his blaster at her.

"Switching to Jamming App." Abby said as a signal was sent out as Fox's blaster failed to shoot.

"What? What did you…" Fox said.

"My Jamming App blocks the functionality of any technological appliance such as blasters and energy shields." Abby said.

"Yeah...that's the ticket!" Sam said as Abby continued to push Fox further and further back.

"Course that also means we won't be able to use out comm's till the fights over. And it seems Fox isn't going to be the only one here." Tulip said as they saw three fighters converging.

"It's safe to assume that Galeem is trying to reinforce his hold on the temple. He's even taken fighters from their standing places to try and fight us." Kenshin said.

"Fighters have been identified as Dr. Mario, Yoshi and Pikachu." Psychic said.

"Keep them off Abby. While her apps are powerful, she can't keep them active for as long as she used to since that surgery." Zexi said.

"Meaning...we keep her fight uninterrupted." Heart said charging as he engaged Dr. Mario.

"Sounds like a plan. Sorry, little guy." Harumi said facing Pikachu.

"Guess that leaves me with the dinosaur." Tulip said approaching Yoshi.

Dr. Mario was firing off medicine at Heart as he took each hit. "Oh...you've-a been a bad boy avoiding your-a check ups. Time you took-a your medicine." Dr. Mario said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm of above average health. But I can tell you are sick yourself. You're body is filled with the dark light of Galeem and fortunately...I am the cure!" Heart said.

"Virus Buster!" Dr. Mario said sending more medicine at Heart.

"Justice Tornado!" Heart said spinning to deflect it. "And now...Justice...Grapple!" he said charging Dr. Mario as he grabbed him. "To finish...Justice…Slam!" he said slamming himself and Dr. Mario into the ground.

"Ow-a...I need-a...a medic." Dr. Mario said passing out.

"But...aren't you a doctor?" Heart said sweatdropping.

"Pi-pika...CHUUU!" Pikachu called firing Thunderbolt at Harumi, who used her daggers to block the attack.

"Sorry, but this match is over.." Harumi said as she dashed at Pikachu.

Pikachu got in a defensive stance as electricity surged through his body as he started running, entering a Volt Tackle.

"That won't stop me. Assassination Arts!" Harumi said jumping at Pikachu before doing several slashes at him before landing as Pikachu collapsed. "Spider's Venom."

"Sure they get the easier ones." Tulip muttered to herself as Yoshi continued to egg roll into her and throw eggs at her. "How are eggs even a fighting power?" she said as Yoshi entered another Egg Roll. "That's it! Ice Make Ramp!" she said making a ramp of ice as the Yoshi went rolling up. "Now Ice Make Missile!" she said creating a missile of ice that fired as it hit Yoshi, freezing it in solid ice.

"Mission...accomplished." Abby said holding the unconscious Fox in her arms.

"Okay...I don't feel anyone else coming after us. We should be in the clear for now." Psychic said.

"So before something else happens…" Zexi said pressing the button.

"That should clear the way." Heart said.

"Mm-hm. It's all on those guys now." Harumi said.

"Plus we rescued four more fighters to our cause. Not bad at all." Sam said.

"Now...we leave it to them." Zexi said.


	16. Enter the Temple of Light!

"We just got word. The gates are open." Omnimon said.

"Alright. Now we can get inside!" Francisca said when she heard a familiar motorcycle revving.

"Heh. Of course he couldn't resist." Leopardmon said as David soon appeared and skidded to a halt.

"If you're here, I take it that means everything went well on your end?" Francisca asked.

"Yep. Very well, I might add." David said.

"Good for you." A voice said as Jalter approached.

"Though, I'd imagine Galeem isn't going to take this lightly." David said.

"David is right. From being outside the temple for awhile, I've discovered this place has a strong affinity to the light. Meaning Galeem will notice once we enter." Aelita said arriving.

"And with the light emanating from that chasm, the others won't be able to cross until we find the source in this temple." Jalter said.

"Plus, Harumi mentioned something about fighters leaving their stationary posts. That piece of news in general has me concerned." David said.

"A sign that Galeem doesn't want anyone entering the temple. But doing so is necessary. After all, Pit is still in there." Aelita said.

"Along with the Legendary Vampire Hunter who slew Dracula, Simon Belmont. I bet you're excited to face him, Ishihara." Jalter said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I always wanted to see how I'd stack up against Simon Belmont." David said.

"Considering the circumstances, this will probably be the closest thing to it you're going to get." Leopardmon said.

"The weird thing is though, the only fighters we've seen were the ones on the map. So where could the others be?" Jalter pondered.

"No clue. That...is really weird. I hope this doesn't forbode anything bad that's about to happen…" David said.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Are we gonna enter this temple or what?" Jalter asked.

"We will, we will." David said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, man." Dan said arriving with Luffy.

"Kuso, Monkey." Jalter said. "I figured you two would come since Pit is one of your friends and fellow co-leaders, but I don't see the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Natsu's likely lost in the wilderness trying to find us. Ranma's with the martial artists. As for Asta and Izuku, likely just as lost as Natsu is." Dan said.

"Oh boy… So, we're the best we're gonna get here." David said.

"Yup. Let's do this, shall we?" Jalter asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Omnimon said.

"No more sense in waiting." Aelita said as they proceeded into the temple. The interior was a large temple landscape. "From what I saw, there are two levels. The outer and inner sanctum. We're in the outer...Pit's in the Inner. But…" Aelita said pointing to the fighter guarding the entrance to it. "Simon Belmont is blocking our way in."

"Not for long, he will. I've got this." David said.

"Sounds good. Good Luck." Dan said as Simon Belmont stepped forward with whip in hand.

Now, Fight your Rival!

"So, you're Simon Belmont. I've heard the rumors." David said.

"I don't know what rumors you have heard...but if they involve my family name...all of them are true." Simon Belmont said.

"So it is true. Your clan are esteemed Vampire Hunters from the Undead Universe, locked in eternal conflict with Dracula." David said.

"This is true. And you… you are a Demon Hunter." Simon Belmont said. "You and I, we aren't so different as you think."

"So it would seem. I am honored to be able to face you in battle." David said.

"Same. Though...I will be stepping out the victor!" Simon Belmont said.

"Let's find out, shall we?" David asked as he got into stance.

(Cue- Vampire Killer- Castlevania: Judgment)

Simon started out by throwing a Cross David's way, and then lobbing an Axe over head.

David responds by shooting the cross, and slashing the axe as it came by before shooting ice crystals.

Simon countered the ice shots by smashing them to bits with his whip. He then readied a bottle of Holy Water and tossed it at David.

David performed a backflip to avoid the Holy Water. "Phew… That was close." he said as he dashed and performed multiple ice-induced kicks. "Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!"

"So you're this strong. Not bad. But it's not good enough!" Simon Belmont said hurling his whip at David.

David found his arm snared before he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw and freed himself from its grip. "How about this?" he asked as he reverted. "Thunderbird!" He called as he fired an electric shot.

"That's the technique he learned from that hunter girl isn't it?" Dan said.

"H'aanit is her name if I recall." Jalter said.

The shot hit Simon dead on as he went crashing into the wall.

(end song)

"Phew… That should do it." David said.

"Ugh…" Simon recovered, shaking his head. "David, was it? My thanks for saving me from Galeem's control."

"No worries. I know you probably would've done the same if the roles were reversed." David said.

"Still...now that I've been freed, I can work of slaying that monster Galeem." Simon Belmont said.

"Now with Simon on our side...We can go and rescue Pit." Aelita said.

As the team continued on, they came across a pillar of light.

"That pillar...it's what's controlling that light ravine. We shut this down, we can cross over." Dan said.

"Good plan...except one problem...I won't let you." a voice said as Pit stepped out of the dark.

"Pit. It figures that you'd be guarding this place." Omnimon said.

"Lady Palutena serves Lord Alabastar, so I shall follow him too. Now, surrender and accept your death. You will face the light!" Pit said.

"Still serving her even after she's been corrupted? You really are blindly loyal to your Goddess." Leopardmon said.

"Like you're one to talk. You and the other Royal Knights serve your Lord Yggdrasil without question, and to what end?" Pit said, readying his weapons.

"That was true in the past, but that boy has shown us right from wrong. Serving someone who would authorize such destruction can never be considered justice." Leopardmon said.

"Enough talk! Now...prepare to die!" Pit yelled, leaping towards the group...until…

" **Getsuga Tensho!"**

A wave of darkness suddenly blasted Pit out of nowhere and knocked him back.

"Hey! That attack…!" Dan realized.

"Ichigo!" Omnimon said.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki has Joined the Battle!**

"Hey guys, long time no see." Ichigo said, stepping up. "It's been a while. Barry told me you started without me."

"Well you came at a good time. The fight was just about to start." Dan said.

"So...you finally showed your face, substitute Soul Reaper? Well...you'll fall to the light all the same." Pit said.

"That so? Just try it, Pitty!" Ichigo said, readying his blade.

PIt drew his Palutena Bow before splitting it into his twin swords. "Haaaa!" Pit shouted running right at them.

Ichigo vs. Pit

READY...GO!

Ichigo and Pit clashed blades as Ichigo kicked him away.

"I don't plan on holding anything back, Pit!" Ichigo said. "It's over! Bankai!"

An eruption of darkness occured as Ichigo held Zangetsu in its true form.

"So your sword changed form, doesn't matter! Upperdash Arm!" Pit said rushing at Ichigo for an uppercut.

"Really? You forgot what this does? Well...let me give you a reminder." Ichigo said, preparing his blade. "...Mugetsu."

Ichigo swings, releasing a huge veil of spiritual energy that engulfs Pit, while also blackening the sky. When the energy clears, Pit lies unconscious as Alabastar's influence leaves him.

"Alright!" Dan said. "Welcome back, Ichigo!"

"Heh. It's good to be back." Ichigo replied.

"Ugh...wha…" Pit groaned getting up. "Wait...what the heck am I doing here?" Pit said.

"Long story short...you were possessed." Dan said.

"What? That's right. The battle. Ah! Lady Palutena! Hello? You here? Aw man." Pit said looking worried.

"Yeah… Galeem got her too." David said.

"But we'll get her back. So suck it up and hold your head up high." Jalter said.

"Right! Oh hey Ichigo, when did you get here?" Pit asked as Ichigo sighed.

"(You seriously don't remember the beatdown I just gave you?)" Ichigo thought.

"Don't worry….because now…" Aelita said destroying the light pillar with an Energy Field. "We have access to all places in this land."

"As for Ichigo, we'll explain it to you later." Dan said.

"I've just noticed on the map that one of the fighters is in...Space." Jalter said sweatdropping.

"Anyone else wondering where Alabastar is getting these places?" Eddy asked over the comms.

"No clue. I'd recommend asking him, but I doubt you'll get a straight answer." Chikasu said over the comms.

"Due to the fact he's...cuckoo." Ace said.

"Actually...I think I have an idea...using fragments from the worlds Galeem has attacked." Aelita said.

"That might actually make sense." David said.

"Now that I think about it...The Islands looked a bit like the ones from Alola." Jalter said.

"And the cities are a mix of Inkopolis and Lumiose City." Aelita said.

"So bits of some of our worlds were used to create this place like Aelita said." Spade said.

"I'll give them points for creativity but still." David said.

"Calm down. I'm sure everything will go back to normal once we defeat Galeem." Dan said.

"Yeah, we just need to kick Galeem's ass and return everything to normal." Luffy said.

"(Does Galeem even have a… Never mind, I'm being too literal about it.)" David thought.

"Now...if the map is accurate...there are 10 fighters that are visible left to save in this world." Aelita said.

"I'm already going after one of them. Got a clear path to Shulk now." Hope said.

""With that in mind...let's finish the rescue of the spirits and fighters of this world." Aelita said.


	17. Change the Future!

"Alrighty, now that the ways cleared, we can get to the Volcano Area." Hope said.

"Indeed, I hope you don't mind me accompanying you and Berge on this." Zan said.

"What, no Frannie this time?" Hope asked.

"Well she's with David right now since they've just rescued Pit and Simon Belmont." Zan said.

"Hey, don't forget about me! What am I, chopped liver?" Eddy asked.

"Of course not, since you are accompanying us as well." Zan said.

"Even when I said you'd be a liability." Flamberge said.

"Wait...you said that?!" Eddy yelled.

"I never stopped saying it." Flamberge said.

"Seems we are close." Zan said.

"Yeah, I see a waterfall up ahead." Hope said. "That's gotta be where Shulk is...WHOA!"

He then dodged a strike from an incoming attack. "Nice job, I wanted to see if you had gotten rusty. If you did...I would have had to punish you." a voice said as a female Corrin Puppet stood on the mountain.

"Wait...that voice...Camilla?!" Hope said.

"That's right my darling Hope, I was hoping to see you again, but not like this." Camilla said smiling. "Still, nice to see you."

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta that clone no sweat." Hope said.

"But...I'm not here to fight you." Camilla said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Not every person made into a spirit is some manipulative pawn. Some of us still have a free will." Camilla said.

"So...does that mean you're going to just...let us go?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"Of course. Hope dodged the attack so you get to fight that dashing young man up the hill. If he had gotten hit, I would have punished all of you." Camilla said.

"You really gotta bring up the punishment thing twice?" Hope asked. "But… I'm glad I don't have to fight you Camilla. When I lost my memories thanks to Nebula, you and the rest of the Nohrian Royal family treated me like one of your own. No way would I throw that all away."

"Neither would any of us. Even with sweet Corrin waiting for us to return to Nohr." Camilla said. "No...all of us wait to go back."

"Even Azura." Zan said.

"We'll get to all of them. For right now…" Hope said looking to the top of the falls as they scaled the hill to the top and saw a familiar boy with a futuristic blade standing there. "Shulk!"

"So that's the guy, huh?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, that's him. Don't let his looks fool you, he's strong." Hope said.

Shulk then turned to the group. "I couldn't change the future… I wasn't able to save anyone."

"Don't say that Shulk, Galeem and Alabastar are just messing with your head." Hope said. "Fight it!"

"No...I will...Eradicate all of you!" Shulk shouted as the Monado activated.

"Looks like he's more interested in fighting US!" Eddy said. "Never fear! I can take this sucker!"

"No wait!" Zan called.

"Eddy, you can't fight, you don't even have anything to defend with!" Hope said.

"...Don't I?" Eddy replied, grinning. "Did I forget to mention? Mark trained all of us Eds in the art of Ki! Just sit back and watch the show!"

Eddy then teleports away from the group. However, Shulk wips around and slashes Eddy as he reappears, sending the boy flying into a cliff.

"Of course….Future Vision." Hope sighed.

"I'm okay!" Eddy said weakly.

"Don't underestimate...the Monado's power!" Shulk said.

(Cue- You Will Know our Names: Xenoblade Chronicles)

"Oh trust me, we're not!" Flamberge said summoning her sword. "Ready, Sis?"

"Of course, Berge." Zan said drawing her spear.

"Buster!" Shulk said as a symbol appeared as a purple aura surrounded him.

"Lightning Lemonade!" Zan called as she levitated into the air and twirled her spear around causing a dark cloud to appear and rain lightning strikes down onto Shulk.

"Shield!" Shulk said quickly changing to minimize the damage.

"He's changing up the Monado Arts he uses to increase his stats…" Hope said. "Look for the opening when he switches to a Speed or Attack art!"

"Understood." Zan said. "Berge, when he's vulnerable, prep your Oven Cannon at full blast and I'll fire my Electro Eclair when he's launched into the air."

"Or, I can do this!" Flamberge said summoning five swords and sticking them in the ground.

"Jump!" Shulk quickly acted and leaped into the air at a high elevation.

"Gotcha now! Come, Molten Salamander Shooter!" Flamberge said summoning her cannon.

"Come forth, my Drums of the Shinto Thunder God!" Zan said summoning her drums.

"Eat this! Great Blazing Eruption!" Flamberge said as her cannon fired a stream of magma. "Zan!"

"Yes! Judgement Bolt!" Zan called as she threw her partisan through her drums before they fired a beam of lightning as she laughed.

Shulk landed on the ground as the influence left him.

"Shulk!" Hope called running up to him. "You okay, pal?"

"Ugh… Hope? Yes, I'm fine. Nothing's hurt, except my pride. I saw Galeem obliterate us all, but I was too late to warn anyone." Shulk said.

"It's not your fault, we came here to rescue you and everyone else. So don't lose hope." Zan said.

"I do know one thing...I'm not going to let my vision last for long. I'm going to...change the future." Shulk said.

"Do you think you can free me then?" A voice called as a blonde haired woman in a blue jumpsuit jumped down as a spirit jumped down combating her.

"That's….Daruk?" Hope asked.

"Nice to see ya, little guy." Daruk said.

"Where's your puppet body? Didn't every spirit get one?" Hope asked.

"I did have one but it fell apart when the guy they copied it from got free." Daruk said.

"That may have been us. Why are you combating Samus though?" Flamberge asked.

"Trust me...this woman is not in her right mind." Daruk said.

"She's fighting him...because she's one of the captured fighters." Shulk said.

"Then let's set her free. We got this Daruk, hang back." Hope said.

"Okay. Good luck, little guys." Daruk said jumping back.

"Hang on Samus, just a bit longer." Hope said.

The team then prepared for battle, until…

"GERONIMO!" Eddy yelled as he flew straight into Zero Suit Samus and launched her into the falls. "What'd I tell ya? Sit back and watch the show!"

*Click*

A blast of plasma launched straight at Eddy before he became paralyzed for a moment.

"Samus may not have her power suit...but she still has her pistol." Hope said.

"Well, there goes my awesome moment." Eddy said sadly. "Whatever, I'm taking her down!"

"Try me." Samus taunted as her pistol turned into a plasma whip as she twirled it around.

Eddy then dashed towards Samus, only to vanish right before getting into the whip's range. He then reappeared behind the bounty hunter and kicked her in the back, causing her to stumble forward. Eddy then took the time to get above her and charge an attack.

"Masenko!" Eddy yelled as he fired the attack straight down at Samus, who rolled out of the way in time. She then used her whip to catch Eddy's leg and pull him back down.

"(Heh...just what I was waiting for!)" Eddy thought as he was dragged back down. "Solar Flare!"

Eddy then emitted a flash of light that blinded Samus, allowing Eddy to deliver a barrage of punches, ending with the boy throwing an uppercut that sent the bounty hunter flying straight up into the sky before falling to the ground, defeated. "Woo! And that is how I rock!" Eddy cheered.

"Samus! You okay?" Hope asked running over.

"Yes...I'm fine." Samus groaned as she got up.

"Well...nice work there little guy." Daruk said patting Eddy on the back and sending him falling over.

"Wait...where's my Power Suit?" Samus asked as she looked around.

"Colette spotted it outside of town a while ago. At the entrance to some sort of maze." Hope said.

"I think Mari said she and Meltan were heading there." Zan said.

"All by themselves? Mari isn't much of a fighter. She could get blindsided." Hope said.

"Don't worry. I got Ban following them." Ty said on the comm.

"Kentaurosmon and Magnamon are on their way there too." Alphamon said on the comm channel.

"Alright." Eddy said, getting back up. "What do you guys want to do in the meantime?"

"I see another jungle in the distance." Zan said pointing to a small jungle in the distance.

"Good Eye Zan, we should see who's there." Hope said.

"Looks like we won't be the only ones." Flamberge said pointing to Natsu, Asta and Izuku approaching it.

"Dang it. Well we're going anyway." Hope said. "Good luck on getting your Power Suit back, Samus."

"Knowing Natsu, he probably got Asta, Izuku, and himself lost like Roronoa." Zan said.

"Possibly." Flamberge said.

"Yeah...very likely." Hope said.

"Then...we're going after 'em?" Eddy said.

"Oh yeah." Hope said as the two trailed the three.


	18. The Dreaded Pac-Maze!

"Well...this is definitely the weirdest place we've ever seen." Ban said looking at the large digital maze.

"Definitely." Mari added as Meltan popped out of her hair and looked at the maze as well.

"Oracle, the info must've been wrong. Why would Mr. Game & Watch be in there?" Ban asked.

"Look, I'm just going with what I could manage. The signal is definitely coming from there." Oracle said.

"It's weird but it also kind of makes sense. They did debut around the same time." Mari said.

"Well, let's hope we don't run into any ghosts in there…" Ban said.

"Heh. Funny." Magnamon said.

"Although that would be fitting considering how...retro this whole place is." Kentaurosmon said.

"Alright, let's see what we can find in here." Ban said.

The group entered the maze as the sounds of Pac Man movement emanated from them.

"Wakka Wakka Wakka." Mari emulated.

"What're you doin?" Ban asked.

"Pac Man always does that whenever he eats dots or Power Pellets." Mari said.

"Huh." Ban said. "Are we any closer to the black flat man?"

Mari checked her scanner. "He's just up ahead."

Sure enough, there was Mr. Game & Watch himself, beeping and phasing around.

"Well damn, there's the Man of the last century." Ban said. "Is it historical to say I'm fighting an icon?"

"Kind of." Magnamon said.

"Well this should be interesting." Ban said before he sensed something coming. "Move!"

A power blast barreled their way as everyone dodged as Samus's Power Suit appeared.

"And there's Samus' Power Suit." Kentaurosmon said.

"Kentaurosmon. Samus might need it to fight effectively. We should hold it off until she gets here." Magnamon said.

"Right." Mari said as she pulled out a Doom Blaster.

Mr. Game & Watch faced Ban as he beeped in challenge.

"Oh, so you wanna go eh?" Ban said. "Sorry to have to do what I gotta do to you right now."

Mr. Game & Watch started by whipping out a Bucket filled with water as he poured it over Ban, distracting him. He then went for his Judge attack, but suddenly realized his hammer and score card wasn't there.

"Oh, you missin' something there?" Ban asked holding the items he has. "Sorry. S'what I do."

"Ban's Magic, I presume." Magnamon said.

"Yup. Snatch, that's the name of it." Ban said. "Lets me steal any physical object. Even flat objects apparently. Let's see what I can do with this."

Ban then raised the flat hammer as the score card generated a random number, and it was 9, which caused the hammer to create an explosion that sent Mr. Game & Watch flying back.

"Whoa! Badass!" Ban said.

"That's the power of Mr. Game & Watch's Judge attack." Mari said. "The number is always different each time it's used, so you've gotta rely on luck for an attack like that."

"Well, I'll take it. Along with a lot more than this." Ban said. "Did I forget to mention I'm not limited to objects with my magic?"

Mr. Game and Watch tried to rally by using his Octopus Transformation final smash, but as he transformed up, he felt his energy draining away.

"Whoa, what's happening to Mr. Game & Watch?!" Mari asked.

"I'll tell ya what's happening, me stealing his strength away!" Ban said as he glowed with a dark aura. "Physical Hunt. Every bit of power this flatty has, I'm taking it."

Mr. Game & Watch then transformed back into his original appearance, then fell to the ground, too tired to stand.

"That oughta free him." Ban said. "Sorry about that." he said to Mr. Game & Watch.

The 2-D entity let out a tired beep in response, getting back up weakly.

Back with the two Royal Knights…

Kentaurosmon used his shield to block the missiles while Magnamon engaged the Power Suit.

"Just a little more, Magnamon. She's almost here." Kentaurosmon said.

The Power Suit soon stopped where it was as it aimed its cannon, slowly charging power into it.

"It's trying to finish this in one blow." Magnamon said.

But before it could fire, the suit was shot in the back with a plasma shot.

"Samus!" Mari called as Samus landed.

"Sorry I'm late." Samus said. "Hope my suit didn't give you too much trouble."

"Not really. We managed to hold it off." Magnamon said. "Let's finish this!"

"Might be overkill, but alright. Hope this doesn't damage it too much, Samus. Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon called.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon called.

Both attacks nailed the suit dead on. It then sparked a bit before falling over.

"Did...did we break it?" Magnamon asked.

"No, you just forced it into a shutdown. It'll be fine once it reboots." Samus said.

"Phew… That's a relief." Magnamon said.

"I thank you for getting my suit back." Samus said. "Now I can fight to my fullest."

"It's not a problem, Samus." Kentaurosmon said.

"And with Ban getting Mr. Game & Watch...we're done with this place." Magnamon said. "And leave the rest to the others."


	19. Defeat the Master of Aura!

Up upon the longest bridge that passes through many areas of the world, Jexi walked down the path. "Hmm...not a lot of fighters left. If the info from the comms was right...there's at least seven of them left in this world." he said.

"Yeah, then we can take the fight straight to Alabaster and Galeem, right?" Scarlet Fist asked as he caught up to the Basic Style Master. "Glad to be almost done, since bringing those two down should bring the Super Dragon Balls back."

"And for me...taking down Alabastar is personal...as it turns out he has had a grudge against my father for a long time now." Jexi said.

"Is that the reason you've been on a lone wolf streak recently?" Moltar asked. "I remember David said something about you breaking off from the team since Cho-Tokyo."

"Huh? The only reason I went off by myself...is cause I sometimes like travelling alone." Jexi said.

"...Look Jexi," Scarlet said. "I'm going to be blunt for a minute: that sounds like a flat-out lie. I saw one of my best friends die less than a week ago because he felt like it was his responsibility to be the hero. I really don't want you to make the same mistake. You're not alone in this fight, so don't think that you have to be!"

"I never said I was alone in this. Besides, I'm really the only one Alabastar wants. Says my blood will help him achieve ultimate power or something." Jexi said.

"You seem rather relaxed about that situation." Emo said sweatdropping.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried, but the worries more for the others than for me. Truth is I got out a lot of rage when I fought Albarion." Jexi said.

"I see. But make no mistake, Colorful Hunter...when the battle with Alabastar arrives, we shall fight him as one!" Captain Parkour said. "And speaking of battles…"

"Yeah...I already picked up the aura too. It's intense. We've reached our next fighter." Jexi said as at the end of the bridge stood a blue jackal like creature. "Lucario."

"A Pokemon that uses Ki? So cool!" Alkaline said.

"And before you say anything about it being called Aura...is there really a difference?" Emo asked.

"Not really. Technically both are different names for the life force that surrounds every living creature. But Lucario...it can harness it in ways no normal person can." Jexi said.

"You…" Lucario spoke into the minds of the group as he appeared at the end of the bridge. "You can not pass."

"Ah, telepathy. Sure, why not?" Emo said.

"Lucario is one of the few pokemon that can understand human speech in the normal pokemon world." Jexi said. "So...Scarlet...care for a crack at him?"

"Sure thing! Let me show you what the Nerve Style can do!" Scarlet said as he got into a fighting position.

Lucario entered its fighting stance as aura surged from its body.

Scarlet Fist vs. Lucario

 **READY...GO!**

Lucario leaped towards the Color Fighter who jumped to avoid a punch which cracked the bridge. "(Yipe! That's some power! Not only that, but with the Aura of his, he can feel me coming a mile away! I need to find a way to disorient him.)" Scarlet though as he prepared an attack. "Destructo Disk!"

Scarlet fired the attack towards Lucario, who conjured up a Bone to deflect the Ki attack as Scarlet rapidly closed the distance.

"(Just great. Alright, Solar Flare won't work on him, so...I'll just have to move faster!)" "Ki Blade!"

Scarlet formed a Ki Blade and clashed with Lucario's Bone Rush attack until the Pokemon knocked the Color Fighter over the side of the bridge. After a few seconds, Scarlet jumps back up and charges Lucario again, leading to another clash.

"Ugh, Scarlet isn't getting anywhere!" Emo complained.

"Actually...I think I know what's going on." Moltar said. "We did some training with Mark a few months ago, and they taught us something new…"

Just then, another Scarlet Fist materializes right behind Lucario.

"Nerve Style: Critical Chop!" Scarlet says, chopping the Pokemon on the back on the neck, causing it to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, the Scarlet in front disappears before the other's eyes.

"Ki Clone! Gotta thank Double D for thinking that up. Guess Lucario couldn't tell the difference!" Scarlet said, taking a bow.

VICTORY!

"Ugh...what...where...where am I?" Lucario asked looking around.

"You were being controlled." Jexi said.

"I see. Then I owe you my thanks for freeing me." Lucario said.

"No problem!" Scarlet said. "It was my... _our_ pleasure!"

"Either way...I would be honored to fight alongside you all." Lucario said.

"And we accept." Jexi said.

"Huzza! Another ally!" Captain Parkour cheered.

"Which means six fighters left. And Scarlet...I think I understand how your style works now...its nerve manipulation isn't it?" Jexi asked.

"That's right! I can instantly locate the weak point of anything and target it! And combined with Color Energy, I can deal a massive amount of damage to those weak points."

"A good style to have but...what you gonna do when you can't find any weak points on someone?" Jexi asked.

"That's why I learned how to use Ki, silly! Same deal with Moltar and water-based entities." Scarlet said.

"That's good. If there's some words of wisdom to share...it's that you gotta learn to mix up your style now and then. Cause there are a lot of people who can figure a person out within seconds and won't hesitate to finish you. So the best way to keep them off guard...is to hide all your aces till the very end." Jexi said.

"Tell that to Shonen protagonists." Emo said flatly.


	20. The Boy from Nowhere! Litty vs Lucas!

"A small village? How peaceful." Litty said as she walked around.

"Yeah, it's also where Lucas, the kid from the Nowhere Islands, is suppose to be." Ochako said on the comm.

"Yes. I do sense his presence, but no Lucas in sight." Litty said using her crystal ball to communicate.

"Well I have my target in sight." Ochako said looking at a round Jigglypuff. "And it's so cute. I'll check in on you after my fight. Bye." she said hanging up.

"Alright. Lucas, I know you're here somewhere, please come out." Litty said before she blocked an incoming fire bolt.

"I'm right here!" Lucas said jumping down. "PK Freeze!" he said launching a psychic ice blast.

"Psychic Flame!" Litty called as she turned her crystal ball into a fireball and launched it at the ice causing them to collide. "Lucas, what you are doing isn't of your own will. Please, come to your senses and help us and your friends."

"Don't lie to me!" Lucas yelled. "Alabastar told me you were bad people...I have to stop you before you hurt anyone else!"

"Then it seems I have no choice. Forgive me." Litty said as she levitated off the ground and psychic energy emitted from her hands as her crystal ball floated next to her.

(Cue: Unfounding Revenge-Song of Praise- Super Smash Bros Brawl)

Litty vs Lucas

READY...GO!

"PK Thunder!" Lucas called firing a lightning bolt.

"Teleport!" Litty called as she disappeared and reappeared behind Lucas. "Maser Eye!" She called firing a red beam at him.

"PK Magnetism!" Lucas said cancelling out the beam. "PK Freeze!" he said, firing an icicle at Litty.

"Psychic Wave!" Litty called as she released a radial wave of psychic energy around her.

"Okay, that's it!" Lucas said as he glowed rainbow and leaped into the air. "One move is gonna settle this! PK….Starstorm!" he called as he summoned a meteor shower.

"Express!" Litty called as she sped up and quickly dodged the incoming meteors.

"Quit moving!" Lucas called.

"(Alright, once the attack stops. That will be my chance to strike)." Litty thought.

"Now I've got you! You're going down!" Lucas said...just as the Starstorm stopped. "...Uh oh."

"Alright. Now!" Litty called as she glowed a rainbow aura. " **PSYCHIC MAELSTROM!** " She called as a barrage of Psychic and Telekinetic energy attacks overwhelmed Lucas before he was sent flying.

VICTORY!

"Ow...and I thought Kumatora and I packed a punch…." Lucas said.

"Are you alright?" Litty asked holding a hand out to him. Lucas looked up at her and blushes, taking the hand up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." Lucas said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Me and teammates along with several other groups came to rescue you and the other fighters." Litty said.

"Okay. I-Is it alright if I help?" Lucas asked. "I want to save Ness, he's a dear friend of mine."

"Of course. Let's go find him then." Litty said holding her hand out to the boy. Lucas, his face red, takes the hand and follows Litty.

"Everyone...we have a problem." Ochako said on the comm. "This pokemon is too guilty...of being too adorable." she said holding the Jigglypuff.

"Hehehe. Jigglypuff may be cute and cuddly, but just one of its songs can put an entire town to sleep." Litty said.

"Either way, it's freed." Ochako said.

"Same here with Lucas. We're off to look for Ness now." Litty said.

"Good luck." Ochako said.

Number of fighters remaining: 4


	21. The Edge of Space! Saving Falco Lombardi

Mayumi was walking along the area, taking a look at the sights.

"Hmm… This space like atmosphere… It brings back so many memories." Mayumi said.

"You mean the ones we made days before this World of Light thing when we fought in Atlas?" Jet asked.

"Not just that. You see...I was actually born in Ultra Megaopolis. When Necrozma attacked, my real parents shipped me off to Tokyo as a precaution. They...actually wanted me to live a life where I wouldn't have to fear Necrozma or the darkness he brought to it." Mayumi said.

"I see...I think they made the right choice. You're definitely living that." Jet said.

"Thanks." Mayumi said, looking around. "Now, where do you think the fighter is?"

"Right here!" a voice called out as a blur rushed from out of nowhere and stopped in front of the group, revealing itself to be Falco Lombardi.

"Falco...makes sense given he's a pilot." Jet said.

"So, you're here to take me on, huh? Well, sorry to say that this ain't gonna be a straight up fight." Falco said.

"Then I'll fight you. Galeem's light...is not one that my people longed to see." Mayumi said taking up her sword.

"Hey, you take what ya get. But anyway, that sword ain't gonna help you." Falco said as a sound was heard that gradually became louder.

"You hear that? Sounds like…" Jet started before Falco's Arwing stops right behind the Star Fox member.

"Looks like my ride's here." Falco said. "Catch me if you can!" he yelled, jumping into the cockpit.

"Oh no you don't!" Mayumi said changing to her Black Dragon Armor and going after him. She jumped and landed on the wing as the ship flew off.

"Hey, get off! No free rides, kid!" Falco shouted as he spun the Arwing around to shake the Enhanced off.

"This isn't a ride. This is a crash test! Soul Fist!" Mayumi called shooting an orb of light into the ship's thrusters, causing them to short out, sending the Arwing down to crash onto an orange planet.

"Aw come on, I just got it washed!" Falco complained as he left the ship, surprisingly unharmed. "Fine, guess we're doing this the old fashion way." he said, drawing his blaster on Mayumi.

Mayumi switches to a spear and changing back to her normal clothing. "Wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Mayumi vs. Falco

READY...GO!

Falco shoots at Mayumi, who uses her spear to block the bolts of energy, then rushes at the pilot. She then retracts her spear. "Shadow Blade!" she called as she dealt an uppercut to Falco.

Falco then regained his balance as he threw his Reflector at his opponent.

Mayumi reacted by summoning a sword and striking the Reflector, sending it back to Falco. As he catches it, Mayumi takes the time to power up.

"Not gonna let you get the edge on me!" Falco said using his Ilusion Dash.

"This is the end of the line!" Mayumi said making a dash on Falco and coming into contact with him. "Astral Vision!" she called as she made a clone of herself and the two simultaneously deal swift kicks to Falco before sending to the air. They then deal one last rising kick, making an X form before the clone dissipated, after which Falco lands on the ground.

VICTORY!

"*groan* I'm gonna feel that in the morning…" Falco muttered as he got up. "Wait a sec...how'd I get in space? One minute I'm in my ship getting the heck out of dodge, then I wake up here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Mayumi said.

"Mayumi?" Falco asked. "Well, no shame in not asking what's going on. Did we fight?"

"Not at first. You tried to get away in your Arwing, so I had to take out the thrusters. Sorry about that." Mayumi said.

"You better be...cause you owe me new engines." Falco said. "But...after we take out the current bad guy."

"Right. I'm sure we'll think of something." Mayumi said.

"Attention all...Falco is back on our side." Jet said on the comm.

'And that leaves just three fighters to go." Mayumi added.

"That's nice. Now I'd better go find Fox and see how he's holding up...and maybe apologize for trying to ditch him." Falco said.


	22. Battle of Ice and Snow!

"I don't like this...I don't like this one bit." Chill said looking at the frozen mountain he stood on. "It's way too warm here."

"You idiot, this place is far from warm!" Yuki shouted.

"I just think it could be colder you know." Chill said.

"We're standing at the top of a frozen mountain. How much colder can it possibly get?!" Yuki asked. "...You know what, don't answer that."

"Don't worry...I found the answer." Chill said reaching for his snow suit.

"Don't you dare! You may be resistant to cold but even you'll freeze to death." Yuki said.

"But it's the only way." Chill whined.

"Just shut it. Why did I think this was a good idea, taking my idiot brother up to a frozen mountain?" Yuki groaned.

"Hey you two, stop arguing already!" Oracle said over their comms. "This is where the twin fighters the Ice Climbers are. They should be at the bottom of the mountain trail."

"Say what? Then why the hell are we at the top. You told Chill...wait...did you just tell me that to get to the mountain top?" Yuki groaned at Chill.

"Is it wrong...to not feel the chill of the mountains ice covered top?" Chill asked.

"Yes, you idiot! Now we have to go all the way back down! *sigh* That's an hour of my life I'll never get back." Yuki moaned. "Course...I can get down a lot faster without you." she said lifting a hand as the snow rose. "Snow Sleigh!" she said creating a sleigh of snow. "You're on your own, brother." she said getting in as the sleigh headed down the mountain.

"Poor sister...she knows not the powers of the ice." Chill said. "Frozen Road." he muttered as a road of ice was slowly rising as he jumped onto it, sliding down it.

"Geez, what is with those two? Complete opposites even though their powers are basically the same." Oracle groaned.

"Guess it's like a magnet." Emo offered. "Same sides push each other away."

"It's more basically how they were found than raised." Drake said entering. "Those two were found in the middle of a snowstorm near death. While Chill was ready to give up his life for Yuki, they were found by Blazer. He saved them and then took them to the temple."

"I see...so it's more on how they were saved then raised. Interesting." Oracle said. "Both have reached the bottom at the same time...and are about to fight." she said as the siblings soon came face to face with the Ice Climbers.

"Okay...so I guess we're fighting side by side on this one." Yuki said.

"It appears so. But I guess it might also be fun." Chill said.

"You should not have come here." the Ice Climbers said in creepily perfect sync. "This mountain shall serve as your shared grave."

"A grave...on an icy mountain...you two honor us greatly." Chill said bowing.

"Yeah...I don't plan on dying. " Yuki said. "Let's just deal with these two and get out of here."

Chill and Yuki vs Ice Climbers

READY...GO!

"Frozen Needles." Chill said firing off icicles at the climbers who went running.

"Snow Bowl!" Yuki said making a large snowball as she kicked it to chase after the climbers.

The two then turned on the snowball and used their hammers to knock it into the path of the icicles, cancelling out both attacks.

"Damn it!" both siblings said.

"We won't win with those two." Chill said.

"So in short…" Yuki said.

"We'll split them up!" they both said.

"Icy Wall!" Chill said slamming a foot to the ground as an ice wall rose and separated the climbers.

"You thought we might be easy to pick off in a fight?" Yuki asked the climbers.

"While most people would assume those two would turn on one another in a tag match...the truth is…" Drake said on the comms. "Together...they could very well kill you."

At that same moment both siblings went and struck each climber with a powerful ice attack and sent them flying.

VICTORY!

"Too very easy." both said at once.

"Nice work." Drake said. "Now get them on their feet and head on back. The final battle is almost here."

"Understood." Chill said as they collected the climbers and headed up towards the mountain.

"Wrong way!" Yuki shouted.

"With that done...there remains but 2 fighters." Drake said. "Though...I can't shake this feeling. That this is just leading to something much worse."


	23. Welcome to the Jungle!

"Natsu, Asta...are you sure we're going the right way?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? We never had a destination planned." Natsu said.

"Yet you got yourself along with them, lost." A voice said as Zan and Hope's group walked up behind them.

"Yeah, great job, fire breath." Eddy added. "Oh, and you missed the Pit rescue mission."

"What? You wanna go and pick a fight with me, pipsqueak?" Natsu shouted.

"Enough!" Zan said as she quickly shocked them. "This is no time to fight amongst ourselves. We have a mission, and Diddy Kong is in this jungle somewhere."

"Yeah! We got no time to lose! We gotta save Diddy Kong!" Asta said. "Question!"

"Yes?" Hope asked.

"Who the heck is Diddy Kong?" Asta asked as they fell over.

"What, you never played Donkey Kong Country? Where were ya, living under a rock? He's Donkey Kong's sidekick, ya genius!" Eddy said.

"Wow, so cool...and I have no clue what any of that meant. But it still sounds super important." Asta said. "Let's save him and stop Galeem!"

"...That guy is missing something even Ed has." Eddy said flatly.

"Hmm." Hope said before eyeing something. "Get down now!" he said as a bullet shot barely missed them.

"Wait, that's not a peanut. Someone's firing live ammo at us." Izuku said.

"I thought Ness and Diddy Kong were the only two fighters left. Who else is there?" Hope wondered out loud.

"You're right...we did get all the fighters...meaning...the one firing isn't a fighter. But who...wait...OKAY! Come out! We know it's you...Shot Dark!" Izuku said.

At that moment, Shot Dark stepped out of the jungle growth. "Well done! And here I thought you all had forgotten about me after that skirmish in Paris." Shot said.

"What do you want?" Zan asked.

"Wait...his name is actually...Shot? AHAHA! What kind of name is that?" Eddy laughed.

"The name of an assassin." Shot replied.

"Oh...shutting up now." Eddy said quietly, slinking behind the others.

"Don't go too far. You'll die with the rest of these guys. After all, you are all the reason my father went and allied with Galeem." Shot said as his hand slowly morphed into a gun.

Shot Dark

4th Prince of the Dark Kingdom

Curse: Arsenal

Allows his body to morph into weapons, but only if he understands said weapon.

"Okay...uh, Hope, you get 'em! I'll provide the moral support!" Eddy said, pushing Hope forward.

"No...don't bother doing that." Asta said stepping up. "You guys need to save Diddy Kong. So...I'll go and take the lumps for you." he said.

"Asta, you sure?" Hope asked.

"If I'm gonna become Magic Emperor...these are the sort of risks I need to take." Asta said drawing his sword.

"Fine. But you better come back alive." Natsu said as they all headed on into the jungle.

"So I get the magicless brat? Well...this won't be much fun at all." Shot said aiming the gun at him.

"Just one question...a while back...some Enhanced user named Tracer was killed. I'm not sure why I'm thinking this but...did you kill him?" Asta asked seriously.

"Tracer...that traffic cop who was promoted and murdered? Hmm. Oh yeah. I remember that guy. You got me...I murdered that idiot." Shot said. "I didn't want to have to do it...but he left us no choice considering how close he was to figuring out our invasion plans."

"Is that so? Okay...I've decided." Asta said rushing right at Shot before slamming the sword into his stomach. "I'm gonna make you suffer for his family." he said slamming Shot right into a tree.

"The hell? My curse should have manifested armor...yet it hurt like hell...wait...they say the curses of the Darkness Universe manifested from a strange magic. Then that means...this brat...can slash right through my curse?" Shot thought as Asta continued to attack him head on.

Back with Hope's group...

"Sounds like they're really going at it." Natsu said.

"Yeah, it's like a hurricane back there." Hope said.

"Man, I hope that Asta nut is doing okay." Eddy said. "In the meantime...let's go catch us a monkey boy!"

"He's close actually. I can smell him...over there!" Natsu said pointing to a large stack of bananas.

On top of the stack, Diddy Kong jumped up and down, screeching in joy until he noticed the group. Growling, he drew his Peanut Popguns and jumped down.

"I'm guessing he's not happy to see us." Eddy said. "Alright, who's taking the fight?"

"I'll do it." Izuku said raising his hand.

"Alright" Hope said. "Good luck, Izuku."

"I don't need luck. I've worked hard ever since joining with you guys. If I don't start pulling my weight more, it'll be wasted. Also...I'd prefer if you called me Deku!" Izuku said as power surged from him.

Izuku Midoriya vs Diddy Kong

READY...GO!

Diddy Kong screeched as he jumped into the trees.

"We're in a jungle, meaning he has home field advantage. This is a perfect test of my abilities. One For All: Full Cowling." Izuku shouted as he jumped from tree to tree.

Diddy Kong hooted as he fired from his Peanut Popgun hitting Izuku in the face as he kept charging.

"(Gotta keep going . Not matter what he throws.)" Izuku thought as he pulled back a leg. "Shoot Style. St. Louis...SMASH!" Izuku said delivering a roundhouse kick to Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong was sent flying for a bit before activating his Rocket Barrel pack and flying right at him like a rocket.

"Okay then." Izuku said turning around. "He's not going to stop until he wins...so I gotta be quick and finish this now! Just...gotta keep it under 10%! Delaware...SMASH!" he said flicking his finger creating a powerful shockwave as it hit the small monkey, sending him crashing into a tree.

VICTORY!

"There...I...I did it!" Izuku said.

Diddy Kong shook his head as he regained control over himself, looking around until he saw the pile of bananas. With a loud hoot, he then jumped into the pile.

"Huh, what'a know? Brainwashed or not, he still loves his bananas." Eddy said.

"Least DK will be happy to see his little buddy back." Hope said.

Right as Hope said that, Diddy Kong poked his head out of the pile and got right in Hope's face and started hooting wildly.

"Looks like he heard ya." Natsu said. "Now all we gotta do is wait for Asta to finish mopping the floor with Shot."

"Hey guys!" Asta said arriving as the group looked shocked at him as he was cut in some places while holding a severely beaten Shot. "Can you guys help me tie him up?"

"Of course." Zan said pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Where'd you get those?" Eddy asked.

"Mari made these before for that other prince of the Dark Kingdom. If he uses his curse, he'll be in for the shock of his life." Zan said putting the handcuffs on Shot's wrists.

"So...these curses...are they like unique to them or did they learn how to do that?" Eddy said.

"From what we learned from Pen, it's got something to do with genetics and magic. It's a power unique only to the Darkness Universe." Hope said.

"Okay. That sounds like it leads to...something unpleasant that'll make me hate Alabastar more than I already do." Eddy said.

"Just glad we got rid of the guy. And avenged a death." Asta said.

"Now there only remains one fighter." Zan said. "Litty, Lucas, we're counting on you two."


	24. Boy of Psychic Wonders!

"So this is Magicant." Litty said as she and Lucas were in a land composed of pink clouds and mysterious beings. "There is a lot of magic swirling here."

"Yeah. Ness told me about this place. He said he faced an evil version of himself here in order to awaken his full power." Lucas said. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, he seemed...reluctant to talk about the details."

"Most people are afraid to talk about certain things, but it's only to protect the people they care about." Litty said.

"W-Well, whatever the reason, Ness is here. Oracle said so." Lucas said. "Ness, where are you? It's me, Lucas!"

Just then, a ball of electricity came hurtling at Lucas, who noticed and jumped out of the way just in time. Then, Ness landed down at the two's level.

"Lucas...you shouldn't have come." Ness said.

"Ness! It's okay, we're here to rescue you!" Lucas said.

"Please, do not give in to Galeem and Alabastar's influence, you are amongst friends." Litty said.

"C-Can't hold on...you need to leave...before I lose myself again!" Ness said.

"He's been holding onto his free will for a long time, waiting for you to rescue him, Lucas. This is our chance to save him." Litty said.

"Right. P-Please help me...I-I don't know if I can do it alone." Lucas said.

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." Litty said pulling out her crystal ball.

"There's no time! Hurry and run before... _it's too late!_ " Ness said, his voice becoming distorted.

Team Battle:

Lucas & Litty vs. Ness

READY...GO!

"PK Fire!" Lucas said, firing the attack at Ness. Ness countered with his own PK Fire, the two attacks canceling each other out.

" _You can't win Lucas! You know you can't_!" Ness shouted, throwing his yo-yo at the other boy.

"No...I need to win. To save you!" Lucas replied, hitting the toy with his stick, knocking it away.

"Illusion: Ignis!" Litty called as her crystal ball turned into a fireball and flew towards Ness before vanishing and the real one striking Ness from behind.

"Thank you! Now...PK Thunder!" Lucas yelled as the ball of electricity appeared and struck Lucas in the back, launching him towards Ness. He then pulled out a snake that grabbed Ness's leg and pulled him down to the ground.

"Nicely done. Illusion: Glacies!" Litty called out as her crystal ball glowed blue before it launched towards Ness, only for it to vanish and launch a flurry of snow and ice from above down onto to Ness. "Final blow is yours, Lucas!"

"Okay. This is it! PK...Starstorm!" Lucas yelled as his Final Smash activated, stars raining down from the sky. "And now...time to direct them!" Lucas said as he moved the attack straight onto Ness. After the assault ends, Ness lays on the ground as Galeem's influence leaves.

VICTORY!

"Ugh...Lucas?" Ness said, getting back up. "I knew you'd find me. It took a lot out of me to resist that thing's influence, but it was worth it."

"Glad to see you're okay." Lucas said, pulling his friend into a hug. He then turns back to Litty, his face red and looking down. "T-Thank you for helping me." he said.

"It is no problem at all. And now that all of the fighters have been awakened. It is time to face Galeem." Litty said. "Shall we go?"

"Galeem...yes, I'm ready. That thing...it may look like a light, but it felt very similar to Giygas. It needs to be stopped." Ness said.

 _Meanwhile..._

"..." Chikasu looked at Galeem's location.

"What's wrong, Dad?" David asked on the comm link.

"Son, I'll be honest with you. I don't think I'll be able to fight again after this." Chikasu said.

"Dad, wha...what are you saying?" David asked.

"Alabastar and I are now nothing more than relics of an age gone by. The only way for the new era to truly come about is if the both of us leave the scene of the events." Chiksau said.

"Leave the scene? What do you mean…?" David asked.

"I think he means that win or lose, he ain't leaving this world...or at least, he ain't leaving it alive. Am I right, old man?" Emo said.

"Emo! That's rude!" Gemini said. "You don't know if Chikasu is going to lay down his life!"

"But at the same time, if he faces off with Alabastar, there's no guarantee that he'll survive." Gallantmon said.

"Yeah...listen buddy, I'm gonna say this once: this ain't only your fight. If it looks like you're on the losing side...me and Team Go-Go are gonna tag in." Emo said. "So...don't go into a fight expecting to die, is what I'm saying."

"Emo speaks the truth, Mr. Ishihara!" Captain Parkour added. "We stand together, whether you like it or not!"

"Besides...you aren't the only one with a thing against Alabastar." Jexi said.

"I know, Jexi. Gold is my friend, but he is also your father." Chikasu said.

"And that's not even getting to the rest of us." David said.

"Point is...I'm going to finish his business with Alabastar...one way or the other." Jexi said.

"Then it's settled." Mark said. "We're all fighting together. We'll meet in front of Galeem. DO NOT engage until everyone arrives."

"Thank you, everyone. And...I'm sorry for dragging you all into this mess." Chikasu said.

"You didn't drag us into this mess. We all chose to fight this battle on our own." Alphamon said.

"Plus, those Arzan guys made a whole prophecy about this, didn't they?" Eddy added. "This is our destiny!"

"(Destiny… Hm…)" David muttered in thought. "We don't even know if the damn coward of a self-proclaimed god is gonna show up, though."

"...Who exactly are you referring to?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Alabastar, obviously." David said. "He has a penchant for sticking to the sidelines until he's cornered."

"...Right." Mark said in an embarrassed tone. "I knew that…"

"Sure you did." Bardock said flatly.

"In any case, the time has come. See you all in a bit." Chikasu said.

"Yeah...we're ending this...here and now." Jexi said.


	25. Fight Against the Light!

As the groups were starting to Gather on Galeem's position, Ty was waiting with Garnet as they approached the summit.

"Looks like we're the first ones here." Ty said. "Glad I was able to find you and my way here."

"Same here." Garnet replied. "We should wait until the others get here before-"

Garnet was then cut off by the sound of maniacal laughter. Just then, a giant white glove rose to the summit to meet them.

"GREETINGS!" Master Hand said in a booming voice. "YOU TWO HAVE WALKED STRAIGHT INTO MY CLUTCHES! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Whoa." Ty said looking at Master Hand. "Okay, I would ask nicely for you to clear the way so we can all get to Galeem, but you don't strike me as the negotiating type from that sentence. So outta personal respect….we'll just get right to the ass kicking."

Team Battle

Ty and Garnet vs. Master Hand

READY...GO!

Master Hand flew above the two and curled into a fist to smash them. However, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and stopped his assault, holding the hand in place.

"Damn, you're strong, Garnet!" Ty said. "Hold that giant hand right there!" he called running at Master Hand. He leaped off of her shoulders and hit Master Hand with an ax kick.

However, Master Hand regained the advantage by using his pinky to flick Ty away, then got away from Garnet and fired his finger beams. Garnet crossed her arms in front of her, defending against any major damage, but still being pushed back.

"Alright, now I'm pissed." Ty said getting up. "Garnet! One-two Punch! I'll set him up!"

"YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!" Master Hand said, rising higher into the sky. "GOOD LUCK HITTING ME FROM UP HERE!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ty asked.

"I already knew before you thought it." Garnet said crouching down and laying her hands on the ground. "Get ready."

Ty cracked his neck and leaped on to Garnet's hands. "Goin up!" he yelled as Garnet launched him straight up towards Master Hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Master Hand yelled in disbelief as Ty prepared his finishing blow.

"This will end it!" Ty said uppercutting Master hand. He then grabbed the smash creator and sent him sailing down to Garnet. "Punch his lights out!"

"Understood." Garnet said as she prepared her attack, her gauntlet crackling with electricity. As Master Hand's prone form reached her, she punched into the creator so hard, it created a shockwave as the hand was sent flying before blowing up.

VICTORY!

"That one must've been…" Ty said.

"A fake." a voice said as Alabastar flew in the air. "Nothing but one of the numerous copies Galeem has created from the light."

"And here's the bastard himself." Ace said as the other heroes arrived on the scene.

"Well now, looks like the gang's all here." Ty said. "Hope you're ready for an ass whooping, Alabastard."

"You really think...I have anything to fear from a cockroach like you?" Alabastar asked.

"Joke's on you, buddy! Cockroaches are tough enough to survive nuclear fallouts! Which means...there ain't no way you can win!" Eddy said.

"Tell me something...Galeem and you...there is no real alliance is there? Just circumstance." Jexi said.

"How accurate. What you say is true. I did wake Galeem but I am in no way controlling him." Alabastar said.

"Then why have him erase countless worlds? Just so you could become a god?" Ace asked.

"God? God is nothing but a concept. No. With so many worlds erased, Galeem has used quite a bit of its energy. In short...my plan is to drain Galeem of all its remaining power and rebuild my kingdom...a kingdom that will last for an eternity!" Alabastar said. "And I am...wait…" he said seeing Chikasu. "You...I remember you. You came with him on that day. That explorer...you're...Chikasu Ishihara." he said as rage was slowly building up within him.

"Alabastar… What have you done?" Chikasu asked.

"You and Gold started this...trying to dismantle my kingdom...him with the woman I loved...his offspring living in my castle...you ruined the rebirth of my kingdom when the universes returned." Alabastar growled.

"Woman you loved? You really have gone batty if you're still thinking that." Chikasu said. "I already explained this to you. A kingdom cannot prosper if the king ignores the wishes of his people. Have you gone so mad with power that you have already lost sight of that?"

"The people? They are nothing but building blocks for the foundation of my kingdom. But if one block does not hold...you destroy and replace it!" Alabastar said.

"Congrats, you know basic construction." Emo said.

"But there's just thing I don't get. If you loved your wife...then why did you let her die?" Ace asked.

"Let her die? She was mine...no one else was allowed to have her. See...I did the execution myself." Alabastar said.

"You're a monster…" Simon said.

"But...fate has given me a second chance. Now...I can finish what those two wrought. I can still have my perfect kingdom." Alabastar said descending to the ground. "Chikasu Ishihara...as the new ruler of this land...I sentence you...to immediate execution!"

"No… I didn't go through all of that in supporting my son, just to die here. This battle will end our era." Chikasu said drawing the sword Mist made for him. "Gold's era… My era… And yours."

"And if he falls...I'll be ready to finish things." Jexi said. "After all...I still have something you want." Jexi said.

"The blood….Fine...a duel to the death it is." Alabastar said.

"Sir Chikasu…" Ace said.

"No Ace. This is his fight." Hope said. "Let's let Chikasu do what he has to."

"Yeah. Nobody move to stop the fight. If you do, you'll disgrace Chikasu's wish to end this!" AJ said. "He's yours, Chikasu."

"Dad…" David said. "Knock him dead."

"You got it." Chikasu said getting into a fighting stance.

"No need to beat around the bush then…" Alabastar said removing his cloak. "I should warn you...while you've gotten weak with age, I've been busy feeding. I'm not going to die. I will lead the new kingdom to be born." he said charging right at him.

Chikasu clashed blades with Alabastar, and despite his frailty, was still able to match Alabastar blow for blow.

"Whoa, to think he still had such skill." David said.

"Well, of course. You didn't think you got your sword skills from your mother, did you?" Chikasu asked. "Obsidian Torrent!" he called as he dealt a flurry of slashes like an ocean current.

"Aaah!" Alabastar shouted as the slashes were actually harming him. "How is this...that sword...its made of holy water. My curse is useless against that." he growled.

"Surprised? I would've been. I've been waiting for this for a long time, you know." Chikasu said.

"I see...I get it now...I should have killed you the moment you first entered my castle!" Alabastar shouted clashing with him once again.

"That's a mistake you'll never have the chance to correct. Mirage Typhoon!" Chikasu called as he spun around, creating a tornado of water.

"Ahhh!" Alabastar screamed as the water seemed to burn him as he was in the center of this tornado. When it cleared, he stood there with many burns on his body as he breathed heavily.

"Well, it looks like this is the end." Chikasu said.

"No...I still have one chance. My key to invincibility!" he said zooming past Chikasu as he grabbed Jexi.

"Jexi!" David said.

"Taking hostages now?" Chikasu asked.

"Hostage...no. He is my meal!" he said biting into Jexi's arm. "Yes...the blood….it's...huh...Ahhh!" he screamed letting go as he fell to the ground. "What...what happened? The sample...was nothing like this. What did you…"

"Yeah...I am a human...but my blood...isn't exactly pure anymore." Jexi smirked pulling his sleeve up to show bandages.

"Those bandages… Those are from when you were attacked in Cho-Tokyo, were they?" Mana asked.

"As well as when I fought Albarion. I lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. Luck was on my side...when I met 10 different matches." Jexi said.

"You...mixed your blood? That's insane!" Alabastar said.

"True..I stand to lose some years of my life but...it's worth it to take away what you've always coveted." Jexi smirked.

"Very clever Jexi, but next time try to warn us before doing something like that." Ace smiled.

"The blood….you ruined it. My one chance for a long lasting life...and you ruined it. I have no choice. Chikasu….Give me your blood!" he shouted lunging at him.

"Dad, look out!" David said as Chikasu swiftly dealt a slash on Alabastar.

"Uh….Uh…" Alabastar groaned as he collapsed onto the ground.

"That was easy, a little too easy." Hope said.

"Yeah… there was no sign of Galeem anywhere. Where is he?" Connor asked.

Light shined down as they saw Galeem descend. It's feathered wings picking up Alabastar's body as it touched his head. "Welcome, humans and other of the other worlds." he said. "Forgive me...I am using this human's body as a way to communicate."

"So you're the big bad, huh?" Eddy asked. "Well then, I'll say this once...bring everything back before we make ya!"

"Do you not see the favor I am doing? Those worlds...they were mired in darkness, despair, hurt and hatred. I have simply cleansed the universes of these undesirable feelings and filled it with a pure light." Galeem said.

"Well, maybe that's true. And we can't speak for all of the Multiverse, but…" David started.

"So what if the world isn't perfect? What David is trying to say is, we love where we are no matter how bad it gets." Hope said. "Besides, you can't have a world full of light. There has to be balance, otherwise there's no meaning."

"What you are suggesting is that darkness is a necessity. That is very illogical. It makes no sense." Galeem said.

"Yes it does! Without Darkness, there's no balance in the Multiverse. If it's just light, then the balance will fall apart. Please, Galeem, understand!" Ace said.

"I haven't the time to listen to your nonsense. For now, it is time to destroy this king for his plans against me." Galeem said.

"Guess there's no choice…" Connor said. "David, get Masakado ready. We have to teach Galeem his place."

"Got it." David said.

"Come, foolish mortals. Embrace the Light of a New World!" Galeem said as his body shined.

Boss Battle!

Smashers and Chosen Heroes vs Galeem

READY...GO!

(Cue: Galeem- Super Smash Bros Ultimate)

An orb of light was seen floating before angelic wings appeared as the orb shined along with the wings floating around it.

"The light...is the only way to peace! Fall to your knees and embrace my salvation!" Galeem roared.

"Dark Flame!" Simon called stabbing his sword into the ground as purple and black flames closed in and hit Galeem, causing him to screech in pain.

"Umbra Magician filth! Be cleansed!" Galeem said unfurling his wings and blasting beams of light in every direction.

"Simon!" Connor said tackling him to the ground as the beams nearly missed him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Simon said.

"Arahabaki!" Kido called, summoning the demonic armor entity as it stood ready.

"I'll provide some cover fire!" Mark said, pulling out a cross and turning it into a gun. "Alright, false angel...let's see how you handle REAL holy power!"

As Mark shot at Galeem, Kido raced up to the orb.

"Go, Arahabaki!" Kido called as his summon coated its sword in dark and demonic energy as it dealt a wide slash causing Galeem to cry out again.

"I think we're onto something!" Connor said. "Hit him with Darkness attacks!"

"We're on it!" Emo said. "Anakin, Issei, help me out here will ya?"

"Yeah!" Issei said.

"David, hold back Galeem while Emo gets ready!" Ty said.

"Roger!" David said unsheathing Masakado.

"The Masakado cannot harm a Divine Emissary of Order and Light!" Galeem said turning his wings into drills and launching them at David.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try! Dark Volley!" Ace called as he launched multiple orbs of darkness at Galeem, stunning him. "David, now!"

"Right!" David said gripping onto Masakado and dealing a powerful slash.

"Gaaaaaah!" Galeem yelled.

"Emo, put his lights out!" Connor called.

"Can do! Hit 'em boys! Darkness!" Emo yelled as darkness surrounded the field.

"Electric Juggernaut!" Anakin added, shooting out Force Lightning.

"Dark Pulse!" Dark shouted firing a pulse of darkness.

"My turn! Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!" Issei said as red energy overtook him. When the energy cleared, Issei is now clad in red armor. He then leaps towards Galeem and landed a heavy blow on the orb, sending it flying.

"A dragon…" Siegfried muttered as he looked at Issei.

Galeem then returned as the light coming from it intensified greatly.

"Alright, time for the Climax. PDEE BARMA!" Simon called, only for nothing to happen. "What?"

"What's going on?!" Hope asked as Alabastar came to the ground and started laughing.

"What're you laughing at Alabastar? It's over, you lost!" Ty said.

"You fools!" Galeem called out. "You gave him exactly what he wanted!"

"I may be dying...but that won't matter for long. Can you not feel it? He is coming! The dark one comes!" he said as the sky started to crack.

"What is...this presence… Something's coming!" David said.

"As the boy stated, there has to be a balance. Galeem is not the only one of its kind." he said as dark vines broke through the crack revealing a large eye. "So live's the darkness within Darkhon! Now...take me...as your servant!"

"You...I'm afraid that is already taken." a voice said as the vines lifted a familiar face.

"No way….Despair?" Hope said.

"Yes…" Despair said. "I am here. Now reborn to be a servant to my savior, Darkhon. I thank you all for attacking Galeem. Now...it can begin." he said as millions of Crazy Hands rose. "All unclaimed fighters and free spirits including ones sent to the other side...now belong to Lord Darkhon!" he said as the darkness began to spread.

It was at this moment Darkhon revealed his full form. His single blue eye was wrapped around a mangled mess of black tentacles.

"Damn, he ugly." David said.

"It's like Sauron and Cthulhu had a kid!" Zombie Skater stared.

"I can go the whole day without envisioning that." Sachiko said.

"So that's Despair's master." Marth said. "The Embodiment of Darkness and Chaos, Darkhon."

"Dammit...We can't let them get away with this. We have to go after them!" Ragna said.

"Well...I don't know about you guys...but I'm feeling like taking a chance." Jack said pointing to the bottomless mass of darkness below them.

"Bro, you serious?" Hope asked.

"We don't even know what's on the other side. Hell do we even know if there even IS another side?" AJ asked.

"Only one way to find out. Geronimo!" Ace called jumping in.

"Hey, that's my line ya-" Eddy started before Ed grabbed him and Double D, then dived into the darkness. "-SSSHHHMMMUUCCKKK!"

"LEROOOOOOOY JENKIIIINS!" Ty yelled diving into the pit.

"TALLYHO!" Captain Parkour called out, diving after the others.

"What is with everyone shouting stuff?" Zexi wondered. "Eh." he said before jumping.

"H-hey, Zexi!" Harumi said. "Sorry about that, brother. He does that."

"Still, your father was most impressive against Alabastar. I can see now where you two got your confidence from." Leopardmon said.

"Damn straight. See you guys topside." Kagura said as she jumped in. "COWABUNGAAAAA!"

"Sis, wait for me!" Saaya called jumping in after her. "OH MY GOODNESSSSS!"

"...Maybe we should just move to the next scene." Mark said.

*Glass Shatters*

"Oh, nice going Mark! Ya just broke the 4th wall!" Emo said.

"In you go you two!" Mari said pushing them in.

After a long number of people jumping off into the dark, they all soon found themselves standing on a single concrete isle connected to three larger isles.

"So this is where Darkhon calls home." Jexi said.

"There's...so much Darkness here." Ace said holding a hand over his right eye.

"I think all this energy is what's causing Simon to not summon his demons." Hope said.

"His demons come from Bayonetta's world...so they were likely turned into spirits too." Volt said.

"The only ones I can't sense are Gomorrah and Madama Butterfly, which I sense in the east." Simon said.

"Wait..what's that beeping?" Jexi asked.

"Our tracker…" Spectra said. "Wait...this was locked onto Dark Pit's beacon. Meaning...This is the reason...this is where the rest of the fighters are."

"In that case, we should split up. Three groups each take to the three separate paths. We rescue the fighters and Defeat Darkhon's enforcers. It's likely he's not gonna show his eye until we do." Ty said.

"Fifteen hero groups….so five groups down each path should work." Jexi said.

"Half of my group will head east while the rest of us head north. I sense Azura that way." Ace said.

"No Ace. We can't let our groups be weakened. Send at least three if you wanna split some of your group." Jexi said.

"Me, Spade, and Atro will head east with any other groups." Simon said.

"Then they'll be going with us. Dark Pit's signal happens to be in the same area." Spectra said.

"...I don't know why, but...I can sense Ridley there, too… This is not gonna be pretty." Sectonia said.

"Will Sectonia be okay by herself? Gonta come too if she want. Maybe he help convince him to work with us." Gonta said as Koda nodded, offering to come too.

"Just tell us where you need us." Mark said. "We'll follow your lead."

"I'm headed west." Jexi said.

"Same here. Be careful, Sectonia." David said.

"Ah, you too, David." Sectonia said.

"Kirby, would you and Hope like to join me up north?" Ace asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"We'll assist you." AJ said. "Kido?"

"Of course, anything to help our friends." Kido said.

"I'm going East." Jack said.

"And I'm going west!" Zexi said.

"That leaves us north." Theo said.

"I'll go east." Ty said.

"North to Alaska!" Ed said.

"Hehehe." Al laughed a bit.

"I'll head west with Jexi." Connor said. "Mark, since your group is so big, I think you should divvy up some of the UFT teams."

"Alright, good idea." Mark replied. "Team Chronicle and Team Star Wars will go with North team. Shirou, Issei, Frisk, go west. Twilight, Steven, Goku, you guys lead your friends east."

"We'll settle with North." Skyler said.

"Franny, would you like to come with us?" Zan asked.

"Sure thing. It hasn't been since Kadic that the three of us were together." Francisca said.

"West is where I'll go." Drake said.

"East." Volt said.

"We've all chosen our paths?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, be careful everyone...and good luck." Tsuki said.

So the groups were divided once again...this time changing from a world of light...to a realm of darkness.


	26. Enter the Castle Defeat the Vampire Lord

"Yes, this is definitely the right way." Spectra said as the group headed east set foot on an island with a lot of broken clock parts all around as well as a single gate.

"Where'd all these clocks come from?" Goku wondered out loud.

"Likely from the Umbra Clock Tower of Bayonetta's world." Jack said.

"Yes, this does look familiar." Simon said before he sensed something. "I sense Gomorrah up ahead."

"Uh...little late on the details there...and he ain't alone." Skull said as Gomorrah stepped up in a Bayonetta puppet with a familiar swordswoman beside it.

"Wait...that's...Lucina!" Akame said.

"Princess Lucina!" Spade called out to her.

"Those who trespass on this land are enemies of Dracula as well as Lord Darkhon!" she said drawing her Falchion.

"Hmm. Which of us shall face them?" Atro asked.

"I can handle Lucina." Meliodas said.

"As for Gomorrah….we all had a good idea of who came just for him." Jack said looking to Simon.

"Yes. It's time I got one of my allies back. This will be a good warm up before facing the real Bayonetta." Simon said as he drew Caladbolg.

"Good luck, Simon." Sectonia said.

"You too, Meliodas." Gonta said.

"Don't worry...this isn't gonna take us too long." Meliodas said.

Team Battle

Meliodas vs Lucina

Simon Neptune vs Gomorrah

Ready….GO!

"Get down!" Simon called as he unleashed a flurry of darkness infused sword strikes before launching Gomorrah into the air and slamming it back down. "Soul Eater!" He called as he dashed forward and stabbed Gomorrah as darkness continually damaged it before he launched it away with darkness infused blast as the puppet was instantly destroyed, releasing Gomorrah's spirit as it flew back into Simon's body.

"Nice work there, Simon." Meliodas said as he was dodging Lucina's sword strikes left and right while blocking some of them. "You know...you make this way too easy."

"Shut...up!" she said swinging her sword down.

"Sorry...but that's a bad move." he said as the sword hit. "Full Counter." he said as the damage he took reflected back on her as she was sent flying right into a clock gear.

VICTORY!

"Wow, that was cool!" Steven said. "I just hope your friend is okay."

"Yes. Are you alright, M'lady?" Spade asked as he helped Lucina up.

"I'll be fine. Believe me." Lucina said.

"You'd better be." Vegeta said. "We're going on to Dracula's Castle."

"You're welcome to join us if you wish." Atro said.

"You all don't need to be so formal. Besides, I still need to rescue my father who is also in this dark world." Lucina said.

"Hmm. Oracle, do you have a map of this realm?" Spade asked.

"I'm afraid that won't work this time. The dark energies of this place is interfering with Necronomicon. I can't make a map this time." Oracle said.

"Guess we'll just have to hope the others free Chrom too." Sectonia said.

"It's time we enter Castlevania." Atro said.

The group then approached the dark castle.

"T-This place is...creepy!" Fluttershy-2 squeaked.

"This dark magic...No way!" Simon said in shock.

"So you have felt it." Simon Belmont said. "Yes...Dracula is alive here."

"But, Shanoa destroyed him. How can this be?" Simon asked

"Dracula has resurrected himself for countless centuries no matter how many times he's been slain." Simon Belmont explained.

"No surprise he'd make a return entrance here too." Sectonia said.

"I guess even when he was destroyed by his own power. He would come back one way or another." Spade said.

"And there's only one way we're ever going to get close to Darkhon...we'll have to put him down once more." Volt said.

"Knowing that he can transform, it won't be easy. But that's never stopped us before. Besides, it'll be interesting to fight the Prince of Darkness." Spade said.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Goku asked. "Let's go!"

"I wouldn't be so hasty." a voice echoed as a spirit appeared before them in the form of a young man with long blond hair.

"You are...Alucard?" Twilight asked.

"The son of Dracula himself." Spectra said.

"Yes...I came because I heard you want to slay my father...I want to help." Alucard said.

"How?" Volt asked.

"By informing you of his seven guards all across the castle. You know them better as captive fighters." Alucard said.

"Wow, there are seven fighters here?" Amethyst whistled. "That freak of nature Dark God must really have faith in your dad to do us in."

"That goes without saying." Sectonia said.

"Yes...all around the castle they stand guard. A princess of flowers, a dark angel, the greedy fighter, the red martial artist, the god of death, the master of tomes and of course as his guard...he's taken Richter Belmont." Alucard said.

"Based on those descriptions...those fighters are Daisy, Dark Pit, Wario, Ken Masters, Ridley and Sir Robin." Oracle said.

"Let's not forget Reflet is the female version of Sir Robin. We might have to fight her, too." Sectonia said.

"One tome master is enough, but two? Dharkon must really not want us to get to Dracula." Ty said.

"Right. Which means we absolutely need to take him down!" Rainbow-2 added.

"We'll have to take down all the fighters in the castle before we can have a shot at Dracula." Spectra said. "Jellal, I'll leave capturing Dark Pit to you."

"Understood." Jellal said.

"I'll handle Wario. I've dealt with men of greed like him before." Queen said.

"I've got a bit of a past with Ridley, so I'll after him. Convincing him to fight alongside us, though… That's a different matter entirely." Sectonia said.

"That why we're here." Gonta said, referring to himself and Koda.

"Krillin, why don't you take Ken on?" Goku said. "I took Ryu on, so it seems fitting."

"Ken is like Ryu. They know the same style of martial art but Ken incorporates fire into some of his attacks. But he's not as strong." Spectra said.

"Makes sense. Right, I'll handle it." Krillin said.

"I'll work on getting Robin back over on our side." Niles said.

"That just leaves Daisy and Richter." Oracle said.

"I'll go and reclaim the princess." Primrose said.

"As for Richter...Spade...think you can battle a Belmont like David did?" Joker asked.

"Leave it to me." Spade replied.

"Actually if I'm going to fight a male and female Robin...I might need a little assist." Niles said.

"Allow me to help." Twilight said. "I'll help you as much as I can."

"I shall help Spade." Atro said.

"Okay...we've got our assignments...we'll deploy now." Joker said as the groups spread out across the castle.

 _Primrose…_

Primrose rose up a castle tower where she soon spotted the princess of Sarasaland herself, Daisy.

"Step down Princess. I don't want to hurt you." Primrose said drawing her dagger.

"Hurt me? Not gonna happen, lady." Daisy said.

"Fine...then I'll just have to knock the sense back into you." Primrose said.

Primrose Azelhart vs Princess Daisy

Ready….GO!

"Oh yeah!" Daisy said plucking a turnip as she hurled it as Primrose who started to dance.

"The Lion's Dance." she said as her power increased as she quickly diced up the turnip before running at her. "Moonlight Waltz." she said dancing as a pillar of darkness struck her.

"What the?" Daisy said.

"Just because I'm a woman...doesn't mean I am no stranger to combat. I'm not even afraid to kill! Night Ode!" she shouted as a larger pillar of darkness struck Daisy, sending her flying as she crashed to the ground unconscious. "Seems...I went too hard on her."

VICTORY!

 _Jellal…_

"Look who's finally caught up." Dark Pit said.

"Dark Pit...I came to take you back." Jellal said.

"I'll be honest. Since the day we met...I never really liked you that much." Dark Pit said drawing his bow. "I'll be happy to launch you into the Stratosphere!"

Jellal Fernandes vs Dark Pit

Ready….GO!

(Cue- Dark Pit's Theme- Kid Icarus Uprising)

"Fine...if that's how you want it…" Jellal said crouching down. "Meteor!" he said as a magic filled his body.

'A light show won't…" Dark Pit said trying to slash Jellal who moved quickly before he could even strike. "What?" he said before several strikes were dealt onto Dark Pit. "Damn your Heavenly Body Magic."

"You don't like me, that's fine. I'm not doing this for attention. My only focus is keeping the peace by any means necessary." Jellal said.

"You're just saying that...you little!" Dark Pit said firing an arrow as Jellal took the attack taking little damage.

"See...the reason you don't like me...is because you know I'm stronger." Jellal said as he summoned nine blades of lightning. "Jiu Leixing!" he shouted as all nine struck Dark Pit, jolting him and taking him down.

"Noooooo!" Dark Pit called out before fell unconscious.

VICTORY!

"Sorry...but you brought this on yourself." Jellal said.

 _Spade and Atro…_

Spade and Atro were climbing up the steps to the throne room as they saw Richter waiting.

"I've been waiting for you." Richter Belmont said in a dark tone.

"Richter Belmont. Please, come to your senses. We don't have to fight." Atro said.

"I see no reason to listen. With Count Dracula resurrected by Lord Darkhon, the battle between Light and Darkness will last for eternity!" Richter Belmont said.

"Sorry Atro, it seems we have no choice but to use force." Spade said.

"Very well." Atro said.

Spade and Atro vs Richter Belmont

Ready...GO!

(Cue- Bloodlines Bequeathed- Castlevania Portrait of Ruin)

"Take this!" Richter Belmont called as he threw a cross at them.

"Darkside!" Spade called as he launched a wave of darkness, cancelling the two attacks out.

"Divine Ruination!" Atro called as he launched a barrage of light orbs, hitting Richter multiple times.

"You fool!" Richter Belmont called as he dealt a dash attack before Spade intercepted and countered it.

"Darkga!" Spade called as he casted a level 3 Dark Spell.

"Time to end this!" Atro said as he glowed a rainbow aura. "Ultimate Brave Burst...Transcendent Sky!" He called as a glyph formed underneath him along with a silhouette of Alexander standing behind him as he raised Urias to the sky.

"What is this?!" Richter Belmont asked in shock.

"Begone!" Atro said as he waved his sword down and multiple rays of light struck down as they hit Richter Belmont multiple times before sending him flying into the wall.

VICTORY!

"Are you alright, Richter?" Spade asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you for freeing me from Darkhon's control. It was almost similar to how the Dark Priest Shaft controlled me." Richter said.

"At least you are alright. Now we just have to wait for the others to arrive." Atro said.

 _Sectonia, Gonta and Koda..._

"Who would've thought that I'd be fighting Ridley again." Sectonia said recalling the last time the two interacted. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to tell the difference between his normal self and Dharkon's possession."

"Well, if he's trying to kill us while saying "For the glory of Lord Dharkon", then he's probably possessed. If he just jumps straight to trying to kill us, then he's okay." Koda said

"Heh. Would be the first time we'll even hear him speak." Sectonia said. "But, I guess I can let you two handle the translation if anything."

Just then, the trio heard a roar as Ridley dropped down from the ceiling behind them.

"Speak of the devil." Sectonia said as they turned to Ridley.

Ridley let out a roar as he brandished his claws.

"Figures. You never were much of a talker." Sectonia said. "You two, get back. I'll deal with this." she said as she got ready. "What do you say we pick up where we left off at the space station?"

Ridley roared as he took flight.

Sectonia vs Ridley

Ready...GO!

(Cue- vs Ridley- Smash Bros Brawl Arrangement)

Ridley started by flying at Sectonia with a claw reaching out in an attempt to grab her by the face.

Sectonia reacted by throwing discs of light at Ridley before firing lightning shots from her staff. "Thought I'd warn you. I'm a lot stronger than I was before."

Ridley quickly retaliated by trying to stab her with his tail before she grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" Sectonia said as she dealt a flurry of slashes before dealing an X-slash. "This isn't gonna be enough. I'll just have to power up here." she said as she unleashed Lavender God Mode.

Ridley didn't seem too shaken as he took flight once more to try and deal a killing blow to Sectonia.

"Right there!" Sectonia said as she cupped her hands together as a ball of energy appears in front of her. "Lavender God's...Final Flash!" she called as she launched a powerful energy wave at Ridley.

Ridley roared as it was hit by the blast and fell to the ground defeated.

VICTORY!

"Hopefully now...you'll see about listening to reason." Sectonia said as she reverted. "All clear, you guys." she called to Gonta and Koda.

"Koda...can Quirk work on Ridley?" Gonta asked.

"I'm not sure. Ridley's not really an animal...but I'll do the best I can." Koda said.

 _Queen…_

"Ugh...why did I agree to take on this guy?" Queen said to herself as Wario was laughing as he circled her on his bike. "Well...not like he's the first greedy jerk I dealt with." she said giving him a punch as he was sent flying. "Johanna!" he said summoning her motorcycle Persona. "Now...how about we make some roadkill?"

"Uh oh…" Wario said as he took off running with her giving chase.

 _Niles and Twilight…_

"Well...this is something I wouldn't have expected." Niles said as they were faced with Sir Robin and Reflet. "Looks like Simon wasn't too far off when he thought of us facing a male and female Robin."

"Think you will be able to take the both of us, Sir Niles and Princess Twilight?" Reflet asked.

"We have no choice. We need to save you!" Twilight replied.

"Let's split up the task then." Niles said with his bow and arrow aimed at Sir Robin.

Team Battle

Niles vs. Sir Robin

Princess Twilight Sparkle vs. Reflet

READY...GO!

"Be sure not to restrain yourself." Twilight said.

"Oh believe me. I hardly know the meaning of the world restraint." Niles said.

"Elwind!" the two tacticians said in unison as green gales appeared and raced towards the heroes. Twilight managed to get a shield up in order to block the attack.

"Arc Fire!" Sir Robin said firing only for Niles to protect Twilight by firing an arrow at him.

"Come on now. We're keeping this just between us here." Niles said.

"Ruin!" Reflet called as a dome of darkness enveloped over Twilight as it slowly shrank. However, after a few seconds, the dome shattered as Twilight stood tall.

"You may have mastered elemental magic, but I have the most powerful magic of all." Twilight said as she gathered magic in her horn. "...the magic of friendship!"

The Princess of Friendship fired her attack, the magical beam overcoming Reflet in light. This distracts Sir Robin long enough for Niles to attack from behind.

"You should watch your back. Who knows what might happen." Niles said firing a barrage at him before dealing a finishing blow. "Over already? I was expecting more."

VICTORY!

"Where am...Niles? Is that you?" Reflet asked as she stood up.

"Indeed it is. Nice to see you standing once again." Niles said.

"Charming as always. Sir Robin, are you alright?" Reflet asked as she helped Sir Robin up.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Sir Robin said.

"I hope you all have recovered because we still need to keep moving." Niles said.

"Whatever you need. Our magic is yours." Sir Robin said.

"Really?!" Twilight squealed. "I would love to learn more about magic in your world!"

"Well it may be difficult for mine since I have the Tome of Naga, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Reflet said.

 _Krillin…_

"So...you wanna fight fire with fire huh?" Ken said looking to Krillin.

"Well, I don't exactly use fire, but-" Krillin started before Ken dashed up to him. "-OH GOD!"

"Shinryuken!" Ken yelled as he uppercutted Krillin, sending the midget flying. Krillin managed to land on his feet away from Ken.

"(Right, stay focused.)" Krillin reminded himself. "Destructo Disk!"

The Turtle School member launched his attack at Ken, who fired a Hadoken to counter. However, the disk was able to plow right through the attack and hit Ken in the stomach. Seizing the opportunity, Krillin teleported behind Ken and fired a Kamehameha at point-blank range, then finished the martial artist off with his Best Headbutt.

"Well...that was a real header." Ken said regaining his senses. "You ain't half bad."

"You kidding? You should see my friends fight sometime. Also, welcome back." Krillin replied. "So, uh...wanna take down Dracula?"

After their respective fights, the group reconvenes in the Throne Room.

"Looks like we all made it back alive." Primrose said.

"Yes. And Dracula's up ahead. Is everyone ready?" Simon asked.

"Up ahead? You seem to be mistaken." a voice said as they looked to the throne where a vampire was holding a wine glass. "I'm waiting right here."

"Dracula, die now and leave this world. You'll never belong here!" Richter said.

"I don't belong. You humans...you're the reason I still live after so long. You took everything from me. I won't rest till every last one of you is extinct." Dracula said tossing his glass away as he stood up.

"In that case, return to the darkness from whence you came!" Spade said as he readied Tyrfing.

"Yeah! What they said!" Krillin said.

"In that case, have at you then!" Dracula said before disappearing from his throne.

"Die, you rotten vampire!" Sting said trying to deliver a punch only to phase through Dracula's body. "What?"

"His body can't be harmed except for the head. Focus on that!" Simon Belmont said.

"Thanks for the tip. Thunder Blade!" Sectonia said as a sword of lightning fell on Dracula.

"Seiken!" Spade called as he pointed two of his fingers in front of him as a glyph appeared causing a sword of light to appear from above and strike straight at Dracula's head.

"I'll help too!" Steven said, summoning his shield. "Connie!"

"Right!" Connie answered, jumping onto Steven's shield and launching herself above Dracula, slashing his head on her way down.

"Enough of this! Give me Power!" Dracula said as his voice slowly became distorted as a giant demonic monster took his place.

"He's transformed! Be careful, everyone!" Sectonia said.

"Right, if you can keep him busy, I'll summon Gomorrah to finish the job." Simon said.

"I'll burn you to a crisp!" he said sending a wave of fire at Simon. He closed his eyes before Richter jumped between them as he moved his whip to deflect the flames.

"Begone, monster! You don't belong in this world!" Richter shouted.

"Simon...finish this before Dracula gets his second wind!" Volt shouted.

"Right. AVAVAGO!" Simon called as he danced and Summoned Gomorrah as Dracula turned to it and tried to attack before Gomorrah grabbed him and started chomping on him and swallowed him as Gomorrah let out an elephant cry and disappeared as only Dracula's Spirit remained along with a Spirit of his monster form.

"Holy...that was...surprisingly brutal." Twilight said.

"You may have slain me...but take heed mortals. As long as my rage still burns...I will never find rest!" Dracula's voice echoed as both his Spirits vanished.

"It doesn't matter how many times you come back, Dracula." Sectonia started.

"We will also be here...to put you back in the ground." Simon Belmont said.

"With Dracula gone...we can finally leave this place." Alucard said referring to himself and the Spirits that were trapped. "I hope our paths will cross again."

"Same here, Alucard. Thanks for your help." Sectonia said.

"If you need any help, we'll come running." Simon said.

"Thank you." Alucard said as he and the Spirits vanished.

"Now...let's get going. Darkhon isn't going to stop himself." Ty said as they departed from the castle.


	27. The Mysterious Dimension! Weird Trivia?

"What do you think these ruins are from?" Al asked as Ace and Hope's groups were walking along floating ruins on the way to the Mysterious Dimension.

"I dunno. This place is a whole mess of stuff." Hope said.

"I agree. This whole place is, for lack of a better of a better word, bizarre." Francisca said.

"Wait...Ace?" a voice said as a familiar spirit came out of rubble.

"Axl?" Hope said.

"Well...about time I saw some familiar faces." Axl said.

"So, what is this place? It's so bizarre." Hope said.

"Rubble from some of the worlds Galeem attacked. You're headed to the lost dimension right? Well...that's gonna be hard...they have a guard up ahead." Axl said as up ahead was a woman in blue with a small yellow star creature by her.

"Rosalina?" Gemini asked.

"I had-a no idea Darkhon got to her too." Mario said.

"You two must be close." Hope said.

"Rosalina...she's the protector of the Comet Observatory. She protects several galaxies." Skyler said.

"Yes...and right now...this dimension is under my guard...so I will not let you pass." Rosalina said.

"I don't want to fight-a you, Rosalina." Mario said before Rosalina sent him flying with the Luma.

"Seems we don't have much of a choice here." Theo said.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back." Natalie said stepping up.

"Natalie?" AJ asked. "You sure?"

"I realize Gaia is gone...but I can still fight." she said approaching. "After all...her power was the last gift she gave me."

"Okay then." Mark replied. "Good luck."

Natalie vs Rosalina and Luma

READY...GO!

Rosalina shot her Luma at Natalie as it got behind her.

"Root Garden!" Natalie called summoning giant roots that went and wrapped around Rosalina.

"What? But how are…" Rosalina said.

"You don't know? I'm the last Titan ever." Natalie said as the roots kept tight around Rosalina.

"Ngh…" Rosalina gasped for air before she passed out as the influence left her.

"There...that didn't take too long." she smiled releasing her.

VICTORY!

"Way to go Natalie!" Noel said.

"Thanks. She should be fine once she gets up. But now...we go into the Mysterious Dimension." Natalie said as they entered and saw large masses of land all broken and shattered.

"Welcome one and all!" a distorted voice said. "Now that you are all here...let's get the games started!"

"Who the heck? I can't make out the voice but it feels familiar." Francisca said.

"Now...here's how this works. I'm gonna ask you questions and you will answer them. Get it right...you get to fight a fighter! Get them all right...and you fight me, the master of this place!" the voice said.

"This voice… it feels like we know it." Hope said.

"Poyo…" Kirby aggred.

"Are you going to play or are you gonna keep playing guess the voice?" the voice said.

"Ignore him. We accept." Francisca said. "(A trivia quiz? Who ever this is seems to be enjoying himself, at least.)"

"First question!" they said as three Pikmin Spirits appeared. "Which of these Pikmin can float in the air? A Blue Pikmin? A Purple Pikmin or a Winged Pikmin?"

"Hmm." Al hummed. "It's the Winged Pikmin!"

"Correct! These Spirits not only go to you...but now...we got our first fight. Before us now stands the Radiant hero…" the voice said as a figure approached. "Welcome...Ike!"

"Ike. Roy told me a lot about you. I was hoping for us to meet, but not like this." Ace said.

"So this is the Radiant Hero…" Sir Saiyan said.

"But which one is it? Pre-Three years or Post?" Hope asked.

"Don't think it matters right now. But if you're asking...Radiant Dawn." Skyler said.

"So which of us will face Ike?" Ace asked.

"Whoever it is, they have to excel at both long and close range since Ike can send anyone flying with his sword." Axl said from Ace's pendant.

"I'll go." Celeste said. "I'll be fine against Ike."

Celeste vs Ike

READY...GO!

"Caelum give me sharpness!" Celeste shouted as her hands morphed into sharp lances.

"Prepare yourself." Ike said as he clashed with Celeste.

"Grus give me grace!" Celeste said as she started moving in time to dodge Ike's strikes.

"But the coalition records said…." Ike said.

"Those records are out of date. I've been training. Now I can use the power of two constellations at once." she said before dealing quick blows to Ike before sending him flying right into the wall. "Victory!"

VICTORY!

"Nice going, Celeste!" Hope said.

"When I saw Ike...I knew what I needed. Caelum...the chisel and Grus...the crane." Celeste said.

"Well done!" the voice said. "Question 2!" Four new Spirits soon appeared with people from the Xenoblade Chronicles series. "Which of these...is a Nopon? Is it Meila? Mythra? Elma? Or Tora?"

"Now it's tougher… we don't know much about Shulk's-"Hope said.

"It's Tora, without a doubt." Francisca said.

"You are...absolutely correct!" the voice said. "The Spirits go free and now...the fighter this time...the masked sword fighter of mystery...Meta Knight!"

"Had a feeling it was going to be him." Francisca said.

"Oh, but he won't be alone for this, as he'll have two others fighting alongside him. I give you...Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight!" the voice said as Dark Meta Knight and a Knight with Angel Wings holding a lance and shield that looked similar to Meta Knight appeared.

"Three fighters?! Now that's just cheating!" Eddy said.

"Frannie!" Flamberge said.

"Apologies, sister, but we're pitching in!" Zan said. "We...The Three Mage Sisters…" She started as all three drew their weapons.

"Will bring this battle to an end!" All three declared.

(Cue- Prayer Song to God- Kirby Star Allies)

Squad Strike Battle

The Three Mage Sisters vs Meta Knight Team

Zan vs Galacta Knight

Round 1…GO!

"Voltaic Roar!" Zan called as she launched a spreaded wave of electricity before dashing forward and unleashing a multi thrust attack. "Begone!" She called as she levitated into the air and formed a thunder cloud with her spear as five lightning bolts rained down onto Galacta Knight three times as she laughed.

"...That lady is SCARING me right now." Stoplight Eye said quietly.

"Oh come on, she's not that scary." Hope said.

"Dude, she's lighting him up like the fourth of July! I'd feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't brainwashed." Zombie Skater said.

"It's over. Apologies for this." Zan said as she summoned her drums and launched her spear straight through Galacta Knight as she let out a battle cry while a beam of lightning blasted the warrior head on before he was knocked unconscious.

VICTORY!

The next opponent was Dark Meta Knight.

"Dark Meta Knight… Zan, let me take this one." Francisca said.

"Good luck." Zan said as they hi five and she moved to the back.

Francisca vs Dark Meta Knight

Round 2...GO!

"Here goes!" Francisca said as she fired ice crystals before swinging her axe for a flurry of strikes.

Dark Meta Knight retaliated by attacking with a flurry of mirror attacks and his sword. But Fransisca got the upper hand.

"Got you right where I want you!" Francisca said as she entered Sapphire God Mode and dealing an upward strike. "Now!" she said as she dealt a blast of ice at Dark Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight was sent flying as he crashed down to the ground.

VICTORY!

"I can see why Master had such a high regard for you." Francisca said as she reverted. "All that's left is the original. Alright, Berge. It's up to you!"

"Alright, my turn!" Flamberge said as Meta Knight came up.

"Fight me!" Meta Knight said.

"Oh, I will!" Flamberge said.

Flamberge vs Meta Knight

Final Round...GO!

"5 swords of scorching earth!" Flamberge called summoning her blades. "And Sword Rain: Alpha!"

She rapidly thrusted her blades at Meta Knight as he countered them with rapid slashes, but he couldn't keep up as his guard was dropped.

"Now is the chance to finish in a single blow! Salamander...Cannon!" Flamberge said firing her cannon at Meta Knight, defeating him in one blow.

VICTORY!

"Yay! A three round battle won! Now...let's move to question 3." the voice said as four villainous figures appeared. "Which is the King of Twilight? Zant? Ghirahim? Agahnim? Or Yuga?"

"That would be Zant." Lana said.

"Correct! Now...we got a king for a king." the voice said as stepping up was a crocodile like king. "Welcome...King K. Rool!"

"So, you're Donkey Kong's mortal enemy." Hope said.

"Those bananas are mine...and that monkey knows it." K. Rool said.

"Donkey Kong, you want to take this one?" Francisca asked.

"Ook Ook!" Donkey Kong said as he and K. Rool charged at one another, entering a fierce fist fight that lasted for five minutes before DK stood triumphant over the kremling king.

Darkhons influence left K. Rool as he shook his head.

"If you fight with us, we'll get you some bananas that aren't in DKs stockpile. AFTER we take care of Darkhon." Theo said.

He just growled.

"Next question!" the voice said as three figures appeared. "Which of these is a scientist? Andross? Pigma? Or Krystal?"

"It's Andross." Mira said.

"Correct. And the fighter this time...we bring the infamous mercenary...Wolf O'Donnell!" the voice said. "Now while he is still influenced, it's not as much cause he's still pissed at all of you for the skirmish in Atlas."

"Now, I'll have my revenge. And this time, with no starships." Wolf said. "Who will be the first for my revenge?"

"He's mine." Lycan growled.

"Oh no ya don't, wolfy. We're not some kids to be protected." Hitomi said. "I've got this furball."

"Hmm...Go right ahead." Lycan said.

"Lycan… you're letting Hitomi fight? But… I thought you…" Theo said.

"I only denied Papelne because she was a child. This one is a child...but I can get a sense of fearlessness and bloodshed from her. She's a true warrior." Lycan said.

"Somewhere in this world, Papelne is cursing your name." Emo said flatly.

"I'm right here, punk." Papelne said with a tick mark.

"But I'm right about the second part, aren't I?" Emo asked.

"You and me, furball." Hitomi said.

"I'll make a fur pelt from your Honey Badger hide!" Wolf growled.

"You first." Hitomi said.

Hitomi vs Wolf

Ready...GO!

Wolf and Hitomi pounced on one another as they wrestled all over the ground.

Wolf pulled his blaster and tried to shoot Hitomi, but she evaded and grabbed Wolf's face with her claws and threw him across the arena.

"You're skilled… but instincts and fangs alone can't save you." Wolf said.

"I beg to differ." Hitomi said as she evaded Wolf's shots. "Whoever has the sharpest fangs wins. Thus…" she finished Wolf with a slash. "Killing Bites!"

VICTORY!

"Just as I thought. If I had tried to oppose her...she would have gone and killed me." Lycan said.

"Same goes for a lot of us." Francisca nodded in agreement.

"Uh...let's move on. Next question!" the voice said as three group Spirits appeared. "Which group hails from Inkopolis? Gangster, Lady and Policeman? Off the Hook? Or Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno?"

"I'd say...Off the Hook." Makoto said.

"Correct! Now your opponent...a super strong ninja frog...let's hear it for...Greninja!" the voice said as said frog ninja appeared.

"Just one question before we do this… are you the Greninja we know who has stood by Sasuke?" Hope asked.

"What a foolish question. How many Greninja do you know that talk?" he asked.

"Yep. It's him." Hope said.

"Stoplight Eye, you wanna take him?" AJ asked.

"Sure, leave it to me." SE said as he floated towards Greninja.

"That name of yours better not be for show!" Ragna called.

Stoplight Eye vs. Greninja

READY...GO!

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja called firing rapid blasts.

"Oh boy." SE said as he floated out of the way of the attack. "(Okay, need to slow him down.) Lightning Blink!" he called out as his pupil turned yellow as a bolt of lightning shot out. Greninja jumped up to avoid it...only for SE to look straight at the Pokemon, the lightning turning upwards to strike him. He then landed, unable to move. "Guess you didn't know that my attacks are controlled by sight. But that paralysis will only last a second...which is all the time I need!" he said as his eye turned red.

Meanwhile, the effect of the lightning wore off as Greninja prepared another Water Shuriken.

" **Red Light.** " SE said as the Water Pokemon froze in place. "That means stop. Now…" he said, barreling towards his opponent, slamming into the Perfect Link. " **Green Light...means GO!** "

"AAAAAAARGH!" Greninja called as time suddenly caught up with him and the impact drove him into a ring out.

VICTORY!

"Yeah! I DIO'd his froggy butt! WHOO!" SE said. "About time I won a solo fight!"

"You know you're not the only one who can use a technique like that, right?" Francisca asked sweat dropping.

"Hey, when you can shoot elements from your eyes, call me." SE shot back.

"Next question...it's a fun one!" the voice said as four Spirits appeared. "Which of these is Chrom's younger sister? Elise? Mist? Lissa? Or Eirika?"

"Lissa." Ace said.

"Correct! And for you...we have not one but two versions of the fighter both powered by the same Spirit. Please welcome...Corrin Male and Corrin Female as well as Azura!" the voice said.

"Ace, Hope…You came." Azura said.

"Azura!" Ace called out. "Are you alright?"

"No body but...otherwise just fine." Azura said.

"Prince Corrin, please come to your senses, think about Kana and Shigure, along with Azura, your wife. You make your own fate, nobody else." Ace said to the Male Corrin.

"All I know is to fight for Lord Darkhon." Male Corrin said.

"Same goes for me." Female Corrin said.

"Don't you fight for peace? For your families?!" Hope asked.

"Fighting for my families only causes me grief. I choose one side, I fight the other." Female Corrin said.

"Your male self didn't do that. He chose to fight for neither side, he chose to save all sides. There's always another way." Hope said.

"You can't defy fate." Corrin said, as both surged with water.

"No, but we can fight it!" Hope said.

"I'd rather fight you!" Female Corrin said.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" both Corrin's called as they turned into their dragon forms and pinned Hope.

"Okay, hope this works!" Hope said pulling out a tape recorder and pressing play.

"~You are the ocean's gray waves…destined to seek...life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…~" Azura's voice sang from the tape recorder.

"That's my song… but when did…?" Azura asked.

"Ace, you know what to do!" Hope called. "Sing the rest of the song!"

"~A burdened heart...sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace you fight." Ace began singing as his clothes turned pure white along with his hair turning a white blue as water surged around him.

(Cue: Lost in Thoughts all Alone- Smash bros Ultimate)

It was at this moment Ace and Azura sang together.

"~Sing with me a song...of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry!~" The two sang. "Kill us if you want...but do it as yourselves." They said in unison.

The two Corrin's screamed as the influence left them as they fell unconscious.

"Azura, into my pendant. You'll be safe there." Ace said as he regained his normal look and Azura flew into his pendant.

"Well...weird way to end but...next question." the voice said as four Spirits appeared. "Which of these are part of Bowser's army? Lakitu and Spiny? Moblin? Mimikyu? Or Metroid?"

"You know, Metroids look awfully similar to Komaytos." Mari said.

"Is Metroid your final answer?" the voice asked.

"No, it's Lakitu and Spiny!" AJ quickly cut in

"Correct. As for the fighter...we have the king of second bananas….Luigi!" the voice said.

"King of Second Bananas? At least show some respect." Francisca said.

"Yeah, I mean come on. The guy had his own year!" Ace said. "Is it just me, or does that voice sound similar to that jester from Popstar?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about. Just beat the plumber up!" the voice said in an innocent tone.

"I think you struck gold, Ace." Alkaline said.

"We know who you are now. Show yourself...Marx." Skyler said.

"You people just had to be party poopers, didn't you?" a voice said as Marx descended on a small platform.

"It was obvious from the beginning, you Jamblasted little bugger!" Francisca said.

"Well thing is...we still got three fighters including Luigi. Can't get to me without beating them." Marx said.

"Then send 'em out already. We're sick of your trivia quiz!" Eddy yelled back.

"You want it? Fine. Next match is a three on three. Joining Luigi will be...R.O.B. and...Mewtwo!" Marx said as said fighters emerged.

"Eddy, why'd you have to say that?" Mark said tiredly. "Okay, who's got who?"

"Mario, will you take Luigi on?" Ace asked.

"No problem!" Mario said. "This will-a hurt me more than it'll hurt-a you, bro!"

"Then it's probably going to hurt a whole lot." Francisca said.

"I shall handle Mewtwo." Altera said.

"And Eddy...since you brought this mess on us…" Hope said pushing him to R.O.B.

"Fine, I'll handle the robot." Eddy said. "Alright, you ready, robo-punk?"

R.O.B. responded by firing a laser that hit the hair on Eddy's head, burning it.

"...Oh, it's ON!" Eddy shouted.

Team Battle

Mario vs. Luigi

Altera vs. Mewtwo

Eddy vs. R.O.B.

READY...GO!

Mario and Luigi lunged at one another as ROB fired lasers with Mewtwo firing off a Shadow Ball.

"That first one caught me off-guard." Eddy said, flash-stepping to the side to avoid the lasers. "Not gonna work again! By the way Altera, what can you do?"

"This." Altera said as she swung the Sword of Mars as it acted like a whip as she slashed across Mewtwo from a distance before firing three different colored orbs with traces of fire, wind, and ice in them.

"Okay. Wow. I'll uh...leave ya to it then." Eddy said before turning back to R.O.B. "As for you...take this!"

Eddy fired a Ki Blast at the robot, who countered by firing another laser which dissipated the attack.

"So, range ain't gonna do it, huh? Well, I'll just get in closer!" Eddy said before teleporting behind R.O.B. "What now, ya big bag of-"

Eddy gets cut off when R.O.B. spins like a top, slapping Eddy in the face.

"I'm hurt now!" Eddy said dizzly.

"It is time to end this, Mewtwo. Everyone, stand clear." Altera said as she glowed a rainbow aura and pointed the hilt of the Sword of Mars into the sky. "I will destroy the target." she said as a laser fired into the sky and formed multiple glyphs. "Teardrop...Photon Ray!" She called swinging her sword down as a large beam fired down from the glyphs as the attack knocked out Mewtwo.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi continued to go at it, the two brothers evenly matched.

"Come on Luigi, snap-a out of it!" Mario pleaded.

"Shut up and fight, brother!" Luigi snapped back. "Time...for the Super Jump Punch!" he said jumping high only to hit the underside of some debris which knocked him out.

"What the heck?" Marx said, watching as Eddy hit the off-button on R.O.B.

"...Huh. Convenient." Eddy said.

VICTORY!

"Grr...all of you...you beat all my fighters! So...now's the time...for me to fight!" Marx said gaining a crazy expression as he gained wings with jewels on them.

"Are you doing this of your own will Marx, or is Darkhon controlling you?" Ace asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's always been this crazy regardless." Francisca said.

"You have a point there. So much for him being a member of the Star Allies. Kirby, Mark, want to teach him a lesson?" Ace said.

"Yes sir! We can handle it, right Kirby?" Mark said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

'Hahahaha!" Marx laughed as he teleported across the area before firing a laser out of his mouth.

"Kamehameha!" Mark yelled firing out the attack to block the laser. "Kirby, while he's distracted!"

"Toya!" Kirby said as he pulled out his hammer as it became coated in fire before he swung it, heavily damaging Marx.

"AAARRGGHHH...HEEEE-HAHAHA!" Marx giggled as he split himself in two, creating a vortex.

"Okay...that's terrifying. I'm leveling up now!" Mark said as he was surrounded in a aura of white light. When it faded, his clothes had been replaced with robes and his eyes had fire burning from them. "This is my Angel Form! This is the power that comes from my faith. Say your prayers!"

Mark took out his sword and pointed it at the vortex. A blast of energy fired from the tip of the blade and went into the vortex, causing an explosion that knocked Marx out.

"I think we got him." Mark said, returning to his base form.

A Spirit was left in Marx's place as Ace held it in his hands.

"What shall we do with him?" Ace asked.

"Uh...take him with us? Maybe we can redeem him." Mark said, taking Marx's Spirit.

"I doubt that would work with him, but you're right. It would be cruel to just leave him here." Francisca said.

"Besides, we saved all the Spirits and fighters in this area...and Marx was once our ally." Skyler said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Ace said.


	28. Into the Sacred Land of Hyrule!

"The Sacred Lands. No doubt bits from the different realities of Hyrule are merged here." Mayumi said.

"I'd say with a name like that, it's on the nose." Sans shrugged before Papyrus halted the group.

"Halt, comrades! Our path seems to be blocked by a-" he tried to say before something jumped down and swatted him away before giving a roar.

"No way…" Indigo said as she saw who it was past its flames. "Incineroar."

"Doesn't look like he's here for a friendly chat…" Connor said before Incineroar knocked him aside before posing.

"What the heck?" Jexi asked.

"Uh...this may be my fault. See...he learned to fight like this from those wrestling tapes in Hope's room. So...he's gonna attack anyone asking stupid questions. And anyone in general." Indigo said.

"Great, the blue guys fascination with WWE has doomed us all." Sans said.

"Shut up, none of us knew this was gonna happen." Miu said.

Incineroar roared as he charged again as Indigo quickly countered.

"Stay back and keep quiet. I created this wrestle maniac...so it's my job to take him down." Indigo said.

Incineroar roared and posed as if trying to show off.

"Oh man… what have I turned you into, buddy?" Indigo said as she got ready to fight.

Indigo Zap vs Incineroar

Ready...GO!

"Rawr!" Incineroar roared as some sort of wrestling ring rose around him and Indigo. He charged at her as he tossed her into the ropes. As she bounced back, he prepared a lariat but only got a fist in the face.

"The Alolan Ropes...a technique I taught you. Don't you remember? I taught you all these moves!" she said getting back on her feet.

"Incin! Cineroar!" Incineroar protested, saying that possibly he was his own star, making him strong.

"Then shut up and prove it." Indigo said as Incineroar spun towards her in a flaming tornado. "Darkest Lariat now? Too bad...cause you aren't gonna claw me." she smirked holding her arm up as stopped the attack before punching him in the gut.

Incineroar held his gut before he leapt up into the air and then came down like a firey meteor with his hands crossed.

"Now he's using Cross Chop, watch out!" Volta called.

"Please." she said blocking the strike by crossing her arms as she smiled. "Now it's my turn!" she said grabbing Incineroar's arm as he crashed into the ropes before Indigo lariat'd him before climbing on a post and then body slamming him. "Count it!"

"Right. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Winner!" Sunny said.

VICTORY!

Incineroar groaned at it regained its senses.

"Hey buddy, sorry about that." Indigo said. "Long story short, you were under a Dark God's control and I had to beat him outta you. Wanna get revenge with us?"

"Rawr!" Incineroar roared.

"Then let's go!" Indigo said as they crossed through the portal into a place reminiscent of Hyrule.

"So this is the Sacred Land." Ramona said. "It's in the shape of the Triforce."

'Because it's made from what was left of Hyrule." Zexi said. "Meaning we need to find all the pieces."

"He's right. We need the Triforce of Courage, wisdom and power." Leonis said.

"Since I have a good idea as to who the boss of this place is, it's best we save the Triforce of Power for last." Harumi said.

"As for the other two...the Triforce of courage is held by Link and the one of wisdom is held by Zelda." Sci-Twi said.

"We already rescued Toon and the original Link, so that means that Young Link has the Triforce of Courage." Connor said.

"And the only place he could be is…" Shun said looking to the Lost Woods.

"The Lost Woods." Mustang said.

"It's safe to say that the other fighters here will bar the way to Young Link and Zelda." Hawkeye said.

"And we're not dividing." Drake said. "That would mean getting picked off by large groups of enemies."

"Come on, it's us you're talking to. We can handle it either way." David said.

"I gotta go with Drake on this. Considering we're so close to the Lost Woods already, there's no telling what could happen." Jexi said.

"Yeah… You may be right about that." David said.

"Besides, we're so close to freeing everyone. Let's go and save Young Link." Frisk said as they headed into the woods.

"Hmm. I can feel two fighters within the woods. One of them has to be Young Link." Ichigo said.

"Think the other is Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe. Hard to say right now." Tails said.

"Hmm." Shirou said.

"Wait...now that we're getting closer...I think I know who the other fighter is." Jexi said. "And it's not Sonic." he said as a figure in white and blue stood there holding Falchion.

"It's...Chrom!" Omnimon said.

"My descendant." Marth said.

"Turn back now." Chrom said. "You can't change fate. Lord Dharkon will destroy everything no matter what you do."

"I'm gonna call on that, buddy." Connor said. "Aren't YOU the one whos always saying anything can change? If that's true, then we can stop that son of a bitch."

"Yeah! I mean, I was always goaded by Flowey to kill all the monsters I met." Frisk said. "But I knew there was always another way, and as it turns out, Underland wasn't a kill or be killed world. I didn't need to fight. But you have to, to change the future."

"Well said, Frisk." Omnimon said as he stepped up. "Maybe having me fight him will jog his memory."

"Fine. But your fate won't be changed." Chrom said.

Omnimon vs Chrom

Ready….GO!

"I finally made it to the fight… I won't let you stop me!" Chrom said charging at Omnimon.

Omnimon drew the Grey Sword and parried Chrom's Falchion.

"Just accept it! Lord Dharkon will destroy everything that has been created, you can't stop what has already begun!" Chrom declared.

"You of all people should know better than that, Chrom. Even when it seemed hopeless, you never gave up! Not even for a second!" Omnimon said. "Think about Lucina. Do you think she would want to hear you say such a thing right now?"

"Lu...cina." Chrom said as he held his head in pain.

"Omnimon, I believe your mention of Lucina has broken his concentration. He's fighting Dharkon's control." Alphamon said.

"That means he'll be more likely to slip up. Now's your chance, Omnimon. Bring him back to us!" David said.

"Understood. Leave it to me." Omnimon said. "Omni Blast!" he shouted as a bolt of lightning came and struck down on Chrom, finishing the fight.

VICTORY!

"There...he should be free of the influence now." Omnimon said.

"Chrom, are you alright?" David asked.

"Yes. I believe so." Chrom said. "Hold on… Omnimon? The Royal Knights? How is this possible? I saw you all seal yourselves away with Ogudomon."

"Long story, but let's just say that after a trip into Cyberspace, Sachiko here brought em all back." Connor said pointing to Sachiko.

"It wasn't easy. I really had to work for it on some of them." Sachiko said.

"Well...thank you." Chrom said. "But...we still have one more opponent ahead." Chrom said as Young Link stepped out.

"The Hero of Time." Alphamon said. "Because of his actions, different timelines of Hyrule were created."

"He's right. Say for Sachiko's instance in Tokyo. If she and her friends weren't so insistent on sparing us, some of us would've died." Gallantmon said. "Every action and inaction creates infinite parallel worlds."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way." Kaito said.

"Guys, we should probably talk about his later. Right now, we gotta save Young Link." Morph said.

"Why not have Frisk fight him? They're about the same age." Pit said.

"Frisk is a pacifist. You know that, right?" Shuichi said.

"No no, it's okay. I got this." Frisk said. "Besides, it's a great way to show you how I saved my world."

"Alright. Go get em, kid." Sans said.

Frisk vs. Young Link

READY...GO!

A red heart appears on Frisk's chest as he takes out a toy knife.

"Don't worry Link," Frisk said. "I'm going to save you!"

In response, Young Link charges at his opponent, sword held high in a slashing motion. Frisk quickly moves out of the way.

 _You tell Young Link that you're a friend. He doesn't say anything._

Young Link takes out a boomerang and throws it at Frisk. Frisk was able to move his Soul out of the way in time before his Determination took a hit.

 _You tell Young Link that he's actually helping Ganondorf. Young Link just gets angrier._

Young Link then starts throwing bombs at Frisk. The pacifist tries to dodge, but one hits his Soul damaging him.

 _You tell Young Link that Zelda is in trouble. He stops in his tracks and looks like he's in pain._

Frisk approaches Young Link and offers the boy a hand.

 _You offer Young Link a hand. After some hesitation, he takes it, Darkhon's influence slowly leaving him._

Victory!

"Okay...Frisk's pacifism approach worked. Now we got one third of the Triforce. Now we get the Triforce of Wisdom, which Zelda has." Connor said as they headed out of the woods.

"Problem...I won't let ya…" a voice said as a blur zoomed past them before stopping before them.

"Sonic." Tails said.

"Can't let any of ya enter the town up ahead." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Rin said. "What're you gonna do about it, fuzzball?"

"Don't mock him. Sonic's the fastest among all of us. He could beat us in a split second if he wanted." Jexi said.

"Then there's one person that can beat him." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Veevee? Don't you remember our conversation earlier? You're not the same UlforceVeedramon that Sonic knows." David said.

"No sweat. I can beat you easily. In a race or a fight." Sonic said.

"Then let's see you prove it!" UlforceVeedramon said.

UlforceVeedramon vs Sonic

Ready...GO!

Sonic and UlforceVeedramon dashed at each other, each of their strikes clashings with one another.

"Heh. You may not be the same, but you both still know how to fight fast." Sonic said. "But I'll still beat ya!" he said curling into a ball as he used a Spin Dash to attack.

"I beg to differ. I'm not just speed." UlforceVeedramon said as he quickly countered Sonic's spin dash and sent the hedgehog flying into the air. "Take this! Ray...of...VICTORY!" he shouted firing a v shaped laser from his chest, nailing the hedgehog who came crashing down.

VICTORY!

"Ugh...what a rush. Must have been some runners high or something." Sonic said getting up. "I feel pretty good."

"Are you okay, Sonic? I hope I didn't end up hitting you too hard." UlforceVeedramon said.

"It's fine. I'll just hit you back harder next time. Now come on. No slowpokes." Sonic said.

"Uh…" Issei said. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that came out the way you two meant."

"Enough about that. Does anyone else think that Sonic knew this whole time?" Sachiko asked.

"Possibly, but you never know with him." Connor said.

"But if it is true, then… Why didn't Sonic say anything?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"With that hedgehog...you never know what he's thinking." Rainbow said.

Upon their arrival to the town, they saw Zelda standing on a single island.

"There she is." Connor said. "Let's get over and…" he said before a ring blade nearly nicked him. "What the?"

"Hold it!" a voice said as standing before them was a woman with cat like ears holding two chakrams. "No one goes near the princess."

"And what do they call you?" Connor asked.

"My name is Nia." The woman replied. "Dromarch, we have intruders." She said as a white black striped tiger appeared next to her.

"Wait...she's a Gormotti. And that thing….it's a...a Blade!" Sam said.

"Sam, do you know who these two are?" Harumi asked.

"She's from a race that live on top of a beast called a titan and that tiger is a blade, a weapon. They're from a world parallel to Shulk's." Sam said.

"I see. So, how do we fight those two?" David asked.

"If my research on the subject is correct, Blades don't fight directly alongside their Drivers, so it's still technically a single opponent." Leopardmon said.

"So? Let's just beat up the Driver." Koneko said.

"Pretty much. But...I think I wanna try a peaceful approach. Maybe I can make her see reason." Sam said.

"Alrighty then. Go get her, Sam!" Harumi said.

Sam slowly approached Nia while being cautious. He tapped her shoulder. "Hey, what the?"

"Mythos Change! Gormotti!" Sam said gaining cat ears similar to hers. "Listen...we do not have to fight. You are a stranger in a foreign land. We can get you back to your titan if you do not fight us."

"This is some trick. I have to protect Zelda and…" Nia said.

"And who told you to do that? The monster living in these lands? If you were any true friend and peacemaker...you would fight alongside us." Sam said.

"He has a point, Nia. That beast appearing before you likely has you seeing things all wrong." the tiger said.

"Wait, did that tiger just talk?" Scott asked.

"Though I may look like a tiger, I am a blade. And you should know I am neither a spirit nor controlled by the dark being here. I simply follow my driver." Dromarch said.

"Dromarch...how...how long was I…" Nia asked as the influence slowly left.

"Not long but long enough to be made a tool." Dromarch said.

"I see." Nia said. "In that case…" she said turning against Zelda. "Let's make up for lost time!"

"Right!" Dromarch said as he pounced on Zelda. "Raging Tiger!" he said taking her down with one attack.

"Wow...that...negotiation of yours worked." Zexi said.

"Yeah...not all battles need to be won with fists and swords...though I was not expecting that." Sam said.

"I don't think any of us were." Yuto said.

"What… what happened?" Zelda asked.

"You were brainwashed into serving a dark god." Sans said. "In short, just another Sunday for ya."

"I see… my apologies." Zelda said.

"Now we need the triforce of power...which is...Ganondorf." Jexi said realizing.

"But before we can even reach him...we need to pull the switch at the temple." Zelda said. "But there is a guard there."

"I wonder who it is?" Hawkeye said.

They headed up to the temple to see a familiar swordsman.

"Cloud!" Sora said.

"...! Sora, get back!" David called out to him.

"Huh? Whoa!" Sora said jumping back as Cloud tried to slash him.

"Of course Cloud is on Darkhon's side." Jexi said.

"And we're supposed to fight him? None of us can lay a scratch on him!" Connor said.

"Hey...didn't Sora beat him once?" Issei asked. "And that was during his first adventure! Why couldn't he beat him now?"

"That was years ago. He's not gonna be the same as back then." Sora said.

"In that case, I'll fight him." David said stepping up.

"Another thing you wanted to cross off that bucket list of yours?" Kokichi asked.

"He has a bucket list?" Papyrus said. "But that's for humans of the elder age!"

"I beg your pardon?" Chikasu asked.

"Hey, are you idiots gonna stand there and make small talk, or are we gonna fight?" Cloud said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." David said.

"Kick his butt, David!" Rainbow cheered.

David vs. Cloud

READY...GO!

(Cue- Fight On!- Final Fantasy VII)

David begins his attack by firing Ice Needles at Cloud.

Cloud swung his Buster Sword and shattered the ice needles in one swing. "Call that an attack? Blade Beam!" he called launching a slash projectile.

"How about an upgrade, then?" David said as a magic circle appeared under his feet. "O frozen blades, fly sharply across the heavens… Freeze Lancer!" David called as he shot ice crystals.

The two attacks collided as Cloud got behind David.

"Cross Slash!" Cloud called, but David was ready as an ice clone shattered before the real David came out with a panther head on his fist.

"Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David called as he lunged at Cloud.

"Climhazzard!" Cloud said as the two clashed in a blizzard explosion. Cloud then leaped out as he was glowing blue. "My Limit has been broken. Time to finish you off."

David cracked his knuckles at this. "Quite right." He said as he entered Sapphire God: The Honorable.

Cloud and David then charged at each other as the two prepared their final attacks.

"This ends here!" Cloud said blowing up a storm. "Finishing Touch!"

"Sapphire God Secret Art: Eight Gates Requiem!" David said.

Both attacks collided, but David's hit first. He struck Cloud eight times, each with a different kanji symbol.

"First Gate: Discipline! Second Gate: Wisdom! Third Gate: Heart! Fourth Gate: Passion! Fifth Gate: Star! Sixth Gate: Unity! Seventh Gate: Loyalty!" David called as his aura spiked. "Final Gate: Honor!"

"To think….I would fall to this." Cloud said dropping his sword as he fell to the ground.

VICTORY!

"Kickass…" Undyne said.

"Yeah, that was a new one, David." Connor said.

"The Royal Knights… They each have their own sense of justice that unites them together. I did some searching for a sense of justice of my own, and looked into what's been driving me this far." David said as he reverted and collapsed on the ground.

"David!" Mayumi shouted.

"It's okay. He just fainted from exhaustion." Law said.

"I'd bet. That technique looked like it used up a lot of power." Leopardmon said.

"So...I guess he's not fighting Ganondorf, huh?" Shirou said.

"Nope. But we can take him." Connor said.

"Yeah, after all he's the one behind this part of the dark realm." Jesse said.

"I'm afraid that isn't true." a voice said as they saw the spirit of a familiar champion stand there.

"Urbosa!" Lemon said.

"Glad you're safe. And whaddya mean it isn't true?" Connor asked.

"True the spirit of evil is behind this but it is not Ganondorf. Rather an incarnation before him...Ganon." Urbosa said.

"The Dark Beast, Ganon? Oh, hell…." Connor groaned.

"And in order to stop him...you'll need to defeat his Gerudo incarnation, Ganondorf as well as the eight who guard him." Urbosa said.

"Let me guess… Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings." Mayumi said.

"Like you read a book." Urbosa said.

"Oh...so those children then. Okay...I've decided. I'll go and handle them for us." Brook said.

"All by yourself, Brook?" Yoko asked.

"It's quite alright. They're kids. And even kids wanna have fun." Brook said strumming his guitar.

"Nonsense!" Papyrus said. "As a soon to be member of the Royal Guard, the great Papyrus can not allow a fellow skeleton to go into battle alone! Me and my lazy brother shall help you!"

"Maybe you should let 'em help. You might need some backup." Connor said.

"Sans is really strong despite his looks, and Papyrus is uh… good with puzzle traps, I guess." Frisk said.

"They can come but I doubt they will get much action." Brook said.

Up near a desert town, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings stood guard as Brook slowly approached with Sans and Papyrus by his side. "Hey...who goes there? What do you want?" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"What do I want? Just to play, baby." Brook said as he started to play some festive music. "Party Music!"

As Brook played, an illusion of a festival appeared.

"Whoa.. Pap, you seein' this?" Sans asked.

"Indeed!" Papyrus said. "Our skeletal brethren has performed magic! Now come Sans! It is time for us to defeat the turtles!"

"Fight? No need to fight! It's a festival!" Brook said as the Koopalings were slowly dropping their guard as they ran to join the music and dance.

"Well I'll be." Sans said.

"This party is awesome!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Its like I can't stop dancing!" Iggy said.

"Heh heh heh…" Sans chuckled. "Enjoy yourselves. You're all REALLY not gonna like what I've got for party favors."

"Oh don't worry. No need for that. You see...I just cut all of them." Brook said sheathing his sword.

"What?!" the Koopalings asked.

"Geeeeeeet Dunked on!" Sans called.

"Three verse humming...Arrow Notch Slash!" Brook said finishing as all eight suddenly got cut and collapsed.

"(Whew, that was close.)" Sans thought.

"What an amazing display! Glad we didn't dance, eh brother?" Papyrus asked.

"Guess you could say they...danced till they dropped?" Sans said.

" **SANS!** Enough with the puns!" Papyrus yelled.

"Sides, didn't really plan on fighting anyway." Sans said. "You know me, couldn't do it to save my life."

"See...I told you I had all of these." Brook said. "Still that got my heart pumping...not that I have one. Yohohohoho!"

"My God, there's two of them." Papyrus said. "Two pun-making skeletons! Sans, you've corrupting our fellow heroes!"

"Relax...it's a skull joke!" Brook said.

"And Sans didn't "corrupt" him. Brook's pretty much always like this." Crusadermon said.

"Besides, he gave us the way to Ganondorf." Jexi said arriving. "Just need to beat him and then we got Ganon."

"I can handle Ganondorf easily." Drake said. "I can do it from here without getting close. Ultimate Color Fighting Elite Art!" he shouted as the spirit of a giant dragon appeared in the sky flying towards where Ganondorf was. "Great Dragon's Raging Spirit!"

"I'm not sure a dragon is going to be enough to stop-" Shirou started before an explosion from far off propelled Ganondorf right to their location. "...I stand corrected."

"Be wary all who witnessed this. What you have just seen...is the true power of dragons!" Drake said.

"We believe!" Sans said.

"Now...we gotta deal...with that." Connor said as rising from the ruins was a pig like monster with two swords who roared. "Ganon."

"Strange. He's different from the last time he was fought." Kentaurosmon said.

"This is the incarnation from the era of the Hero of Time." Robin said. "Meaning he's not as beastly."

"Hey...Shirou...you haven't gotten any action yet...go and fight him." Zexi said.

"Are you serious, Zexi? You're just going to send a guy like him against a monster like that?" Scott asked.

"Eh...he doesn't seem so tough. Besides, sword against sword and I use none." Zexi said.

"Well...okay. I'll do it." Shirou said, summoning his swords.

Boss Battle

Shirou vs. Ganon

READY...GO!

Ganon leaped towards Shirou, who jumped to the side, barely avoiding getting hit. He then slashed at Ganon's face, only for nothing to happen.

"What the-" Shirou tried to say until Ganon backhanded the boy across the plain. Shirou got up, bruised all over.

"(Damn, that was powerful. Wait...of course! There's only one weapon that can kill him…) " Shirou thought as he focused. "Trace...ON!"

Then, a familiar sword materialized in Shirou's hands.

"Get ready, Dark Lord…" Shirou said, holding the Master Sword out in front of him. "I'm going to end it!"

Ganon roared as he charged Shirou, who raised his sword on high.

"I know now why you just charge...to guard your tail!" he shouted. "So all I need to do...is get behind you!"

Shirou drew Mana into his legs, allowing him to jump above the charging Ganon. He then turned to face Ganon's tail, swinging the Master Sword down.

"This is the end!" Shirou said as he sliced down on Ganon's tail. The beast roared in pain as lightning struck it before it fell dead upon the ground.

VICTORY!

Ganon soon faded as did his Spirit.

"That does it. We've finished all three sections of this realm. Now we can settle things with Darkhon." Blade said.

In the center of the dark realm, Darkhon had appeared as Despair sat all alone. "No...I'm not surprised. I knew they would defeat your army. I know them all too well. It wouldn't have been like them to lose." Despair said. "Send a Crazy Hand to stop them? No. Do not do that. I decided a long while ago, before I even became your servant, why I should join you. I've decided...this is to be...my last stand."


	29. Battle in the Dark!

"Darkhon and Galeem...What you're doing is wrong but...I don't believe you both to be entirely evil." Ace said to himself as he looked at his pendant.

"You sayin something, Ace?" ZS said, sneaking up on the leader.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" Ace said. "And yes...I was just talking to myself, that's all."

"Oh. Okay then." ZS replied. "By the way...with everything that happened, I never got to ask...Who the heck was that Despair guy? Hope's twin or something?"

"Sort of...He's a clone of me made by Reuniclus." Hope said.

"He's the complete opposite of Hope, in a way his Darkside." Ace said. "Where as Hope wants to save lives, Despair wants to destroy it."

"Yeah...but that...wasn't always true. During a past fight with him...he didn't want to be like that. He wanted to be a hero but...Junko and the Tragedy happened." Hope said.

"You mean that thing that destroyed David's home?" Moltar asked. "Man, as if I didn't need another reason to hate that witch."

"However, since her resurrection, she lost her memories, so she has no recollection of the incident." David said on the comm.

"Dave? How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Head's still reeling, but otherwise, I'm good to go." David said.

"Maybe you should practice that move in the Simulator after this is over so you can get a better feel over it." Ace said before he and the others heard an insane laugh.

"That voice…" Jexi said.

"I know it...Despair...he's waiting up ahead." Hope said seriously.

"Right back where we started. Chances are Darkhon's there too." Ace said.

"Makes sense. With the three bosses gone, he's decided to show himself." Hope said.

"This may sound crazy but...I don't think Galeem and Darkhon are entirely evil." Ace said.

"Huh...well, I've heard crazier." Emo said. "And you may have a point. ZS, give me your phone, will ya?"

As Emo used ZS's phone, the team continued on until they reached the final area.

"Hope….I've been waiting." Despair said.

"Despair…" Hope said. "So I guess you're gonna say something like…"

"Ever since we first met...things have always been so off between us." Despair said. "Same with when I was born. Junko, Flux, Normal...meetings with those people...I've begun to better understand myself. But...I won't be able to be sure...until we fight. Just to tell all of you now...I am alone and I don't intent to use any weapons." he said removing his shirt to show no weapon only himself and his mechanical arm. "Hope...let me make this clear. No matter the outcome here...I intend to make this the last fight we'll have against one another."

"We've been fighting for what seems like years. I want this to end, Despair. And it will…here." Hope said getting ready.

"Guys, this is Hope's fight. So, no matter how much you're urged to, stay out of it." David said.

"So...tell me Hope. What will your choice be? Will you fight to kill...or to save?" Despair said.

"To save, obviously." Hope said. "Every life, even yours, has to have a chance. I'm willing to help you understand everything about you even if it means fighting you."

"Then hold nothing back." Despair said.

Hope vs Despair

Ready….GO!

(Cue- Hepatica, KOS-MOS- Xenosaga III)

"Haaaa!" Despair and Hope shouted charging one another as their fists collided with the others face as each was giving their all.

"Spectral Fire!" Hope said firing at Despair.

"Predictable." Despair said blocking with his mechanical arm before running up close and giving several jabs with it.

"Of course...since we've fought for so long...you know most of my moveset." Hope said.

"Yeah...and I limit myself to your level just by using no weapons." Despair said.

"Tell me...why join with Darkhon?" Hope asked slugging him.

"Isn't it obvious? The only way I could even get close to you!" Despair said slugging him back.

"You never wanted to destroy the worlds…. you just wanted to fight me one last time." Hope realized.

"Yeah. I mean all of them were erased by the light so why should I care what happens to them now? Which made this useless too." he said holding a letter from his pocket.

"What is that?" Hope asked.

"A letter that would have kickstarted the 2nd Tragedy." Despair said before ripping it up. "Now it can never happen."

"Despair…" Hope said. "I realize now, you only wanted to find yourself. So… I'm going to help you do just that!"

Hope charged at Despair and grabbed his mechanical arm.

"There was always a place for you in the world! I didn't like how Reuniclus showed you the world and started working with Junko but in all fairness… I was also happy." Hope said. "Happy that what you did lead to me meeting David, Ace, and all the friends I've met over the years. You've played a part in my life more than just being my rival and nemesis. You've been the catalyst for everything that lead to all of us coming together in some way."

"Me...the catalyst?" Despair said finding it hard to believe as flashes of his life flashed before his eyes like a storm. "I...lead to this?" he said.

"You've been so focused...on the misery that's only revolved around you...you never stopped to realize the worlds you helped build up everywhere else." Hope said. "The people you unintentionally saved. Don't you see? You became the hero you wanted...even when working with the wrong side."

"The….hero?" Despair said before a black tentacle was coming down. "Hope...get away now!" he shouted as it knocked Hope away sending him flying towards the edge. "No!" he shouted running over and grabbing Hope before he fell.

"What...but...why did you...You're my…" Hope said.

"Don't you dare call me your darkside!" Despair shouted. "I've said it before. I'm me! My own person. Don't you understand? They never decided my fate...I did...and...I can change it." he said with a smile as tears rolled down his face.

"Uh...guys?" Emo said. "Not that we don't find this heartwarming but…" Emo said before Jexi socked him in the gut.

"Let them have their moment. As for this...we can handle it ourselves." Jexi said looking at Darkhon up above them.

Dark thorn tentacles swarmed around before an azure turquoise demonic eye popped out as it looked at the heroes.

"Darkhon…" Ace said.

"Heroes…" Darkhon spoke into their minds. "...You have made a grave mistake coming here. You shall share the same fate as any remaining world...complete destruction and an eternity in the darkness."

"That's what you think." David said.

"We're ending this...here and now!" Mark said summoning his Cross Sword.

"End this? No...I will end all of you creatures of light!" Darkhon said merging his tentacles into some sort of blaster as he fired dark thorns at them.

"Prismatic Missile!" Ace called as he entered Carnage Form: Urias and fired multicolored beams of light as they bombarded the dark thorns as one of them hit Darkhon as he screeched in pain.

"The light...IT BURNS!" Darkhon screamed. "That is what you want to hear right? While you attack has harmed me...compared to my other...it's like a thorn bush tossed at me."

"Then maybe this will help. Holy Lance!" Sectonia called.

"Photon!" Leonora called.

"Aura!" Linde called as well.

"Holy!" Sora shouted as a beam of light hit as well.

"Prism Sword!" Marta and Colonel Jade called.

"This isn't getting anywhere, we're just attacking his tentacles!" Akane said.

"That's not where we should be aiming." Connor said. "Aim for his eye!"

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Sora said.

"Then just let me...make it easy!" Pit shouted notching an arrow as he fed it with light. "Here it...goes!" he said firing as it moved past the tentacles and right into Darkhon's eye. Upon hitting it, his tentacles moved wildly as his eye color changed from a calm blue to a raging red.

"Maybe this attack will end it." Ace said as he reverted and entered Twilight God mode and put a hand to his heart as a glyph formed underneath him.

"Be consumed by darkness… and watch as the world becomes pitch black!" Darkhon called attacking.

"Twilight God's...Trinity Limit!" Ace called as he raised his hand to the orb of light as a shining light engulfed the area and intercepted Darkhon's attack. "Did that do it?" He asked as he reverted and used Excalibur to help stand up.

Darkhon was twitching a bit before it opened up some rift and he dove right in.

"Hey don't run you...huh?" Ty said as a ball of light chased after. "Was that Galeem?"

"Guess he's not done trying to restart the world yet…" AJ said. "C'mon, we gotta go after them!" he said jumping into the rift.

"Once we go through here, this'll be the final battle." Kido said as he jumped in as well.

As the rest of the chosen heroes and smashers followed suit, Despair was able to help Hope back to the ledge.

"Thanks Despair. It made me happy that you decided who you are. You changed your fate." Hope said.

"Don't go thanking me yet. Darkhon...and Galeem. They need to be dealt with...before everything gets wiped out." Despair said.

"A battle between those two will end up destroying what's left of the Universe…" Hope said. "Don't worry, we'll stop them. After all, that's what was foretold, right?" he smiled.

"That prophecy things again huh? Hope...let me ask you this. The same question. If all of you main heroes fight those two together...answer me this: WIll you kill them or save them?" Despair asked.

"Heh. for the first time in my life… I'm not sure what the answer to your questions will be. Guess it all depends on one thing… balance." Hope said before he entered the rift last.


	30. Final Battle! Fight Between Light & Dark

As soon as the chosen heroes arrived to the final battle ground, which was a split path of light and darkness colliding, they saw Galeem and Darkhon battling with all their might.

Galleem's Master Hand army and Darkhon's Crazy Hand army grappled with one another as gold and purple lasers were blasted everywhere. The Heroes and Smashers could hear the two Embodiments voices in their heads as they collided.

"Begone, Darkhon! The world is corrupted, and I will lead it to salvation! I will create a new world free of your darkness and chaos!" Galeem echoed.

"No, Galeem!" Darkhon roared. "Soon, I will wipe you and all light from existence! And soon...all of the Multiverse shall follow."

"They're really going at it." Jack said. "Doesn't look like they've noticed us yet."

"You made it." A familiar voice said as X and Zero's spirits floated up to them.

"X! Zero! Whoa...sorry you're here." Hope said.

"Not just them." a voice said as the spirit of Mipha approached. "This is not a good place to be."

"It's a battleground between light and darkness, and winner gets the rights to do whatever they please to the universes." Zero said.

"Fly into my pendant you two." Ace said as X and Zero's spirits floated into his pendant.

"Uh...it's not just the remaining spirits that are here. Look." Skull said looking ahead seeing Palutena battling Bayonetta and Roy fighting against a dark corrupted version of Samus.

"Roy, Palutena! You are my Champions of Light, and thusly you shall make my ideals a reality, and aid me in cleansing the worlds!" Galeem said.

"It will be done, Lord Galeem." Roy said.

"Light will triumph over the darkness, and in the end you'll have your Perfect Universe." Palutena said.

"How pathetic. Bayonetta, Dark Samus, Show no mercy and erase all traces of light. We will destroy everything!" Darkhon said.

Dark Samus only nodded as Bayonetta smirked at this.

"It looks like it's not just them…" David said seeing some familiar faces.

"What the…? Is that...me?" Sero asked.

"What's going on here? Why am I on Galeem's side?" Yoko asked.

"There's one on Darkhon's side as well. Another me." Leopardmon said.

"It's just like Aytolis… They made copies of us!" Shuichi said.

"This is like a bad dream. There are copies of me on both sides…" Ace said.

"Well you are sort of neutral when it comes to light and dark." Zexi said.

"I don't think you guys get it. If we want those two...we gotta make it past all these copies and the fighters!" Jexi said.

"This is just like the battle with Hoshido and Nohr. If we focus too much on one side, the other will take the initiative." Mayumi said.

"So what you're saying is we need to fight both sides evenly." Al said.

"We don't even need to split for this. As of right now...everyone on the field before us is an enemy. Defeat them at all costs." Jexi said.

"Right. We'll need to rescue the fighters along the way too. Leave Bayonetta to me." Simon said.

"I guess I'll take Dark Samus then." Sachiko said.

"I'll handle reigning in Palutena." Joker said.

"Roy's my best friend. I'm gonna help him anyway I can." Luke said.

"Everyone else, scatter across the battlefield and take on any enemies you find." David said.

(Cue- Journey Through Time- Fire Emblem Warriors)

"Let's go, my fellow heroes! CHARGE!" CP said, running straight into the fray.

'Enemies." Roy said.

"Enemies to the light!" Palutena said. "Destroy them!" she ordered as the copies charged.

"Roy! Snap out of it!" Luke said as he and Roy clashed swords.

"I'm exactly in my right mind. I am a soldier for Galeem and Galeem alone!" Roy said.

"I will assist with...huh?" Palutena said.

"Arsene!" Joker shouted summoning his persona as it clashed with Palutena.

"You shall be purified!" Palutena said.

"Not a chance. Go down!" Joker said as Arsene attacked with a powerful curse attack that battered Palutena. "Luke...your fight is with Roy. You gotta bring him back...while I bring the goddess back to our side."

"You got it! Alright then Roy. Bring it on!" Luke said as he readied the Key of Lorelai.

"All enemies of the light...will be destroyed!" Roy said.

Meanwhile on Darkhon's side…..

"Oh, another enemy of the darkness. Must've missed one." Bayonetta said.

Sachiko took up her scythe as Simon dived between them.

"Go on ahead. She's mine." Simon said as his left eye glowed which surprised Bayonetta.

"The left eye? That's not possible!" Bayonetta said.

"It is. Because I'm an enhanced with your powers." Simon said.

"I see. Then answer me this, boy. Is the Enhanced a match for the original?" Bayonetta asked.

"We'll just have to find out. Now…" Simon started.

"Let's rock, baby!" The two shouted as they clashed.

Sachiko dived out of the way as she soon same across Dark Samus. "This presence… Why does it seem so familiar…?"

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Crusadermon asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. But, does this picture remind you of anything?" Sachiko asked.

"How can I forget? It's just like when Kishibe took up my form during our battle in Tokyo." Crusadermon said.

"No surprise. Dark Samus' body is made of a corruptive substance called Phazon. It's from the Future Universe." Abby said.

"Phazon? Well, whatever it is, that's what stabilizes her, right?" Sachiko asked.

"Just don't touch it too much. It's very corruptive to organic matter." Abby said.

"Got it. I'll make sure to keep my guard up when fighting her." Sachiko said brandishing her scythe.

Dark Samus fired her own cannon arm at Sachiko unleashing a black ball of energy.

Sachiko took the initiative and swung her scythe, deflecting the ball of energy back.

Dark Samus then just flew at her as their weapons collided.

"Come on little boy. Don't tell me you can't handle a lady." Bayonetta said firing at Simon with her guns. "Are you just going to run?"

"Even if I wanted to...there's no way I could!" Simon said. "After all…" He said as he glowed a purple aura. "I'm an Umbra Warlock! Umbran Climax!" He called as his hair started floating and a magic aura formed from him. "What's going on?"

"So you can use the magic too. Too bad it pails to mine." Bayonetta said as she charged at him with a portal beginning to open.

Simon roared out doing the same as a portal opened above him as well and the two clashed with Simon getting the upper hand. "Flock off!" he called sending her flying.

Back on Galeem's side…

"Okay...this may be harder than I thought." Joker said as Arsene clashed with Palutena. "And we still have so many enemies. So...I'll need to give my all...and make things easier for the others." he said grabbing Arsene's chains. "My true power!" he said breaking them.

"What the?" Jack said as the ground shook under the groups feet as a large figure rose behind Joker.

"Arise...Satanael!" Joker said as standing there was a demonic being in a suit with a large gun.

"Whoa…" Mari said in awe.

"Well this does make sense. When a goddess or a god misbehave, it's up to a demon lord to go and punish them." Mona said.

"Satanael...use your power but do not kill her! Now...Sinful Shell!" Joker shouted as Satanael fired its shot as it hit Palutena sending her flying with it as it also plowed through a number of the light and dark forces.

"Awesome. Now it's time I wrapped things up with you Roy! Bring it on!" Luke said as he activated Over Limit along with his Mystic Arte. "You're finished! Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction!" He said as he slashed Roy and launched him into the air. "Lost Fon Drive!" He called as a beam of light fired from his sword and sent Roy flying.

"That looks like it settled things on Galeem's side involving fighters. But Darkhon…" Jexi said looking over.

Dark Samus continued to fire at Sachiko who kept dodging each shot.

"I can't keep going like this… I have to finish this now." Sachiko said as she charged at Dark Samus. "Reaper's Dance!" she called as dark pillars rose around Dark Samus, severely damaging her.

"Now then. With this attack, Darkhon's presence will leave you, permanently." Simon said. "TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO!" He called as his voice echoed throughout the whole battlefield as a large portal opened up, and out came Queen Sheba, the Trinity of Realities.

"Whoa!" Emo said. "Now THAT'S a summon!"

Queen Sheba kissed her fist as a heart appeared before she launched it straight at Bayonetta, sending a dark mist flying out of her as Queen Sheba disappeared.

"That should do it. We've freed all the fighters captured by both entities." Ty said.

"But the question is, what happens now? Who do we go for?" Scott asked.

"David's got a sword that can finish this right now. So obviously, the decision rides on him. And it's a tough one." Mayumi said.

"Yes. I've already seen two possible outcomes. If he slays Galeem like he originally thought in the start, Darkhon will kill every living thing in the worlds. However, if he slays Darkhon, Galeem with erase everything with light." Sheer said.

"But why? Why does something so tough...have to ride on him?" Jexi asked.

"Because of his God Slaying sword, Masakado. He has the power to end all of this." Leopardmon said. "But… I sense something else within him. A hidden strength that only he possesses."

"Even so...this prophecy thing...it doesn't mean he should attack alone." Jexi said.

"Don't worry too much about it, Dave. We still have some ground to cover before we reach them. Hopefully, you'll make your decision by then." Shuichi said.

David looked on at the two of them, and then thought back at everything he went through. All the battles he fought, all the bonds he shared. He knew deep down, all of it led up to this very moment.


	31. The Bonds That Change Destiny!

After a long trek, the groups finally reached the summit where Galeem and Darkhon awaited.

"Finally… we made it to these two." Eddy heaved.

"Sure was a long trip, seemed like forever. But at least we have their attention." Connor said.

"So it's all come down to this then…" Ace said.

"Yeah…" Hope said as Galeem and Darkhon looked at them.

"Mortals…. Why do you continue to fight for a world that must be recreated?" Galeem asked.

"Or for one that must be destroyed? Neither of us understand." Darkhon added.

"Because we have to protect it all, even the bad parts. In order to do that, we have to fight you." Hope said.

"I see… but which one of us will you fight?" Galeem asked. "Should you attack Darkhon and finish him. I will continue my crusade, and banish all darkness form this world."

"No no, we get it. Defeat one, the other wins." Hope said. "But it's not our decision to make… its David's." he said looking at David. "I believe in you man."

"I've been looking back...ever since I traveled all the way to Elympios. This Azran Legacy was initially why I was on this journey, but over time, I met new companions, experienced new things, and I began to ask myself questions. What do I consider my own justice? What kind of world do I want to see? What is it that I really want?" David asked. "And now that I have looked back on everything, my conscience is clear."

"So, it is. Then choose. Who shall you swear fealty towards, Godslayer?" Darkhon asked.

"...Neither." David said.

(Cue: Noble Pope - JoJo's Bizzare Adventures: Stardust Crusaders)

"Did you both hear that? He won't throw away his humanity. It's over." Alphamon said.

"Hold on. David, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mark said. "Are you...going to fight both of them?"

"I've been thinking a lot about this. The Azran Legacy… Aren't prophecies just another word for predetermined fates? If those two really know me, they know I wouldn't have faith in something like that. Do we really have to choose between one or the other just because some stone tablet said so? Screw that!" David said. "If that's really the case, then we didn't really choose to be here of our own will, did we? My father, he mentioned something to Alabastar: "A kingdom cannot flourish if its king ignores the wishes of its people." And at the Jambastation, Dark Meta Knight asked me this: "Is it not a hero's duty to save those in need, even if they are enemies?" Ever since then, my mind has been running in circles until I felt like I finally understood what he meant. I want to create a world where everyone, regardless of world or race, can be happy...even these two. That's why...I've decided...that we will carve our own fate!"

"He's right. We let this thing dictate a large number of our life so far." Jexi said taking the Azran Orb. "So...instead of following what it says…" he said dropping it before smashing it. "We're gonna carve in a whole new ending. An ending of smiles!"

"Yeah!" Mark added. "I'll follow these teams...till the day I go to heaven!"

"You've heard David''s answer, and my answer is the same." Hope said. "What David decides, I decide! We'll shatter the future, and decide our own way! That's the kind of man I believe in!"

"You fools! You really believe you can take on both Light and Darkness and win?!" Galeem asked.

"Never stopped us before. Right, David?" Hope asked David.

"He's right. It's like a teammate of mine keeps saying. "The impossible is possible, all you have to do is make it so!" Isn't that right, Shuichi, Kaito?" David asked.

"Damn right. Now...go and put an end to this. We'd like to see all the world's get restored." Kaito smirked.

"Everyone ready?! We'll lend David all our strength!" Hope said.

"All of our power...is yours!" Jexi shouted as energy started flowing from the members and fighters and going into Masakado and David.

"What the…?" David asked as Masakado gained a new form, one that resembled Kirby's Ultra Sword. "It's not just you guys… Everyone in New World is lending me strength as well… Keep it coming, you guys! Share your power with me!"

"(What is this? This...tremendous power…)" Darkhon thought.

"(It's...like something never before seen. But how...how can one mortal being hold such power?)" Galeem thought as well.

"This...is the strength of the bonds that unite us! Mortals fighting each other! The power of believing in something bigger than just you!" David said.

"This power...is enough to slay both of us." Darkhon said.

"So…" Galeem said.

"We must destroy it before he can finish us!" both said as Darkhon formed a thorny hammer as Galeem made a lance as both went at David at once.

"David, watch out!" Hope called.

David did several front flips to avoid the attacks, which ended in a somersault flying towards the two of them.

"You fool! You would really sever both light and dark?" Galeem and Darkhon said.

"Of course he would. Nothing is wrong with them but...without a balance...there can be no peace." Jexi said.

"Balance?!" the two of them said completely at a loss for words.

"I dunno, you two seem completely in sync for two deities that downright despise each other." Ty said. "But… all you two believe in is your own desires for the world. In other words right now you only believe in yourselves and your whims. And guess what?" He asked looking at David.

"He's right. You don't believe in anything but yourselves! And we won't let you win!" David said.

"(This...this cannot be.)" both thought as David was right above them as he slashed right through. "Defeated...by this...slayer?!"

Both beings having been sliced fell right into the ocean below as a large wave pulsed throughout the world and the universes beyond as the groups saw millions of Spirits flying high into the sky.

Ace's pendant glowed as the Spirits he recovered floated out into the sky as well.

"We've done it. All the Spirits are returning to their bodies." Zexi said.

"YES! Victory is ours!" CP yelled.

"Look! Galeem and Darkhon have become Spirits too!" Volta said seeing the two fly in the air.

"Forgive us. We have both been wrong. Perhaps you both speak the truth. Light and Darkness must be balanced in order to create the world one must love." Darkhon said.

"So...we have decided." Galeem said. "We will reincarnate...and learn about balance from scratch."

"Galeem, Darkhon…" Ace said.

"Guess you were right. Everyone deserves a shot at redemption." AJ said. "Are you happy they realized their errors, Ace?"

"In a way, yes. If they are to be reincarnated, they would be welcome to Devaloka with open arms." Ace said.

"This is...farewell." both Spirits said before flying high into the sky.

"So...I guess this is it." Mark said, watching the Spirits fly away.

'Yeah...we should celebrate. All out party back on New World!" Connor said.

"Hopefully, all of our friends turned to Spirits will be there." Ace said holding a petal in his hand before it flew off into the wind. "The sunset is beautiful."

"Yeah...quick, somebody get a picture!" Double D said.

"Mahiru?" Hope asked.

"Okay, everyone get together and smile! My law of Photography will get us all in one!" Mahiru said as everyone gathered together. "Okay...smile!"

"Everyone say, "Ultimate!" Al said.

"ULTIMATE!" they all shouted as the camera snapped capturing the moment.

With that...the war for the universes and the Dark Kingdom's long time battle...finally concluded. As our heroes returned to New World victorious with everyone waiting with open arms.

"Say...what did happen to Alabastar and Despair anyway?" Emo asked on the way back.

"I sent Despair back to New World ahead of us. As for Alabastar...his body was missing when we went back. But I did notice a large portion of the ground was erased." Hope said.

"Albarion...So...he got his revenge after all." Jexi said.

"He…didn't kill him, did he?" Fluttershy-2 asked.

"No, I don't think so. Jexi did save him after all." Hope said.

"No...I don't think he did." Jexi said. "Besides...death is a punishment too good for a vampire like him."

"So if that's the case… then what did Alabastar get punished with?" Hope asked.

A scene showed Alabastar tied up as he was tossed into some cave. "No...son please." he begged.

"You...are but a fossil of a dark age. Enjoy it...buried behind the remains of your castle." Albarion said sealing the entrance.

Back with the group…

"Welcome back, everyone." A familiar voice said as Princess Minerva walked up.

"Great to see you made it out alright!" Barry Flux added, appearing behind Minerva. "Kept everything the way you left it, and those two cities you mentioned are just about ready to start up."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Welcome home...all of you." Despair said.

"Well done, warriors." The Kombat Master added.

"You guys really pulled it off." Vector said.

"We knew you guys could do it." X said as Axl and Zero walked up next to him.

"Looks like everyone's back!" Eddy said.

"Corrin." Azura said.

"Azura." Male Corrin said running to her side.

"I've missed you...so much." Azura said as they hugged.

"Papa! Mama!" A voice called as Female Kana and Shigure ran up to them and were in a family embrace.

"A touching reunion." Niles said.

"Niles. You are alright." a voice said as Niles saw Leo and Owain approach.

"Lord Leo! How good it is to see you back." Niles said kneeling.

"I am glad to see you all come back to us." A voice added as Shanoa walked up in her old appearance

"Yeah, okay, everyone's back, hooray." Emo said. "Listen Barry; are they back too?"

"Yes," Barry said. "In fact, the Super Dragon Balls appeared in the middle of town."

"Wait, Super Dragon Balls? What did you need those for?" Hope asked.

"The truth is… we need them to revive our friend, Darth Darklord." Moltar said. "He's the whole reason we took part in the UFT."

"Is that right? Tell me...was this his first death?" Drake asked.

"Um...yeah." Emo said.

"There is a place where you can revive him if he's died within a year. It's called the Forest of Long Lasting Life." Blade said.

"Get outta here, really?!" Scarlet said. "Where is it!?"

"Vaanatti knows the way. She's acquainted with the user of the Life Style who lives there as its guardian." Spectra said.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" Mark said. "Vaanatti, can you show us?"

"Mark, wait." Ace said before tossing something to him.

"That's a pendant of Ace's. it's a sign that we're connected." Connor said.

"Wow...you're giving this to us?" Mark said.

"No matter how far we are from each other, we're always right here." Ace said pointing to Mark's heart.

"Thank you. All of you." Mark said. "...May the Lord be with you all."

"Hey...we should team up again some time." Jexi said. "Travelling with you was fun."

"It doesn't have to be right now, but… whenever you're ready, 'you're always welcome to join the four of us, make it a quintet. Whaddya say?" Hope asked.

"...I guess it's official then." Mark said. "...Team Chronicle is now officially in business!"

"HECK YEAH!" Eddy said.

"It would be nice to be a hero again." Anakin said.

"Guess we'll be going now." Kido said. "Just remembered me and the others have to go help Chris Redfield."

"Yeah...and I gotta finish uh...shopping in the Sky Universe." Jack said.

"Oh no you dont… Mastemon, stop him!" Hope said.

"Don't even think about it." Mastemon said with a dark aura.

"Hey...just joking." Jack said laughing. "With what happened, you earned that statue. I'm headed to the Shinto Universe next. See what rare treasure await me there."

The Inkling Girl made a sound as it ran up to the Doomsday Legion and Heroic Vanguard.

"Well whaddya know? Looks like this Inkling girl ain't done being with ya, Darkie." Makoto said.

"Guess we've got a new member." AJ said.

Inkling Girl gave a smile and thumbs up as she bumped fists with Dark Water.

"Now, before we go...let's get that party started!" ZS said.

"If you want music, just don't request anything fast. Wouldn't want any arms to tear off." David said.

"I know the perfect song to start the party off." Ace said as the group began the celebration of their victory.

(Cue- Immortals- Fall Out Boy)

"In the battle between us and the Dark Kingdom as well as Galeem and Darkhon...WE WON!" Jexi shouted as the others cheered.

"Cheers!" Bayonetta and Simon called.

"Hero Alliance Forever!" Ace called raising his glass.

"Yeah! Endless meat!" Luffy said eating some with Natsu and the other Dimensional Hero Co Leaders.

"Corrin, do you mind if I still keep journeying with Ace and the others?" Azura asked holding his hand.

"As long as you visit some times, I will look forward to it." he said.

"Richter and Simon Belmont. I've heard many stories about you two. I hope we get along in the future." Shanoa said.

"Same." both of them said.

"Kinda takes you back to the first party we had together that one time. Huh, David?" Ace asked. "Against Talent Corp. Can't believe it's been half a year since we all first met." He said patting David on the back.

"Yeah...it's been some ride." David said.

"Same here. Can't help but wonder what's gonna come next for us." Jexi said.

"Well, whatever it is, we can take it." David said.

"So...you plan to participate in the event coming?" Spectra asked. "The Perfect Link Tournament?"

"Hm? What's that?" David asked.

"It's a competition. One that focuses on fighter and link. It's the first of its kind held. Allowing trainers and those who have formed perfect links. No one knows the full details yet but it's set to start one month from now in Republic City." Spectra said.

"If it's a competition, then damn right we're in. Right, guys?" David asked his group.

"Hell yeah. You're gonna see something awesome, Mark." Hope said.

"I'm sure I will. But first...we need to get Galen back." Mark said. "...That's Darklord's real name."

"Go and get him back. And then… you'll have Team Chronicle ready to travel with us. That will make us an official quintet." Hope smiled.

"This tournament sounds like fun. Me, Shanoa, Atro, Mari, and Azura are looking forward to it." Simon said.

"Yeah...it's gonna be amazing." Jexi said.

Out on the edge, Despair smiled at the group as he looked out. "So...you gonna stay there looking?" he said looking to Barry Flux.

"Well, someone needs to." Barry said. "With those two gods defeated, a lot of powerful entities are gonna be looking their way."

"Before you even consider destiny...I think I should tell about something that's been going on behind the scenes. Something even your little cameras never caught on." Despair said.

"How'd you know about the cameras?" Barry asked. "...Nevermind. Show me."

"This someone has been pulling a lot of strings since his rising. The Elements...the fall of the Coalition and Dark Forces, the Titans...even Galeem and Darkhon's awakenings. He's been pulling a lot of them." Despair said showing a photo of Normal.

"Normal...and if I'm not mistaken, he's been working with my half-brother, Amadeus?" Barry asked.

"Me as well. But...apparently we were just pawns to him. He was using us from the start to assemble his own little group of evil." Despair said showing photos of Despair meeting with Frieza and Cell as well as Blackbeard and Aizen.

"It's just like Steven said…" Barry said. "He mentioned that Baby was working for another Flux...a new one. I thought it was Amadeus...but if it's not...then there's only one other explanation...there's a new villain in town. Did you get a name?"

"No. Normal never shared anything with us. I even had Amadeus search his labs before he went into hiding. Normal has abandoned all of them. He's gone into hiding...along with his cohorts." Despair said.

"If that's true...then things are going to get dangerous. For now...let's keep tabs on them. For now...let's let the heroes have their time to relax." Barry said. "They've earned it."

"Agreed. Also...you have government connections. And I'm technically still a wanted criminal." Despair said.

"I never said I had connections with the government." Barry said, taking out a folder. "Let's just say...I have friends in high places."

On the folder were the words:

COALITION 2.0

The End.


End file.
